


【高银高】十分正经的后日谈

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 94,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 14





	1. 一

1

又是夏天。

江户夏天的日头一天比一天猛了。

公园的沙子被晒的散发出热气，银时半死不活的靠在树荫下面的长椅上，仰头Jump放在脸上。

“喂，大叔，往那边让一点。“面前响起一个男孩的声音。

“哈？”银时抬起一只眼，愣了几秒钟，随后懒洋洋的把手里的Jump盖了回去，“为什么大叔要给你这种小鬼让座啊？这里可不是你这种贵族小少爷夏天该呆的地方，赶紧回到有空调的别墅里去吧。去，去。”

男孩的头上蹦起一个青筋：“我可不想被你这种天然卷死鱼眼的大叔教育。你是那个什么吧？因为没能挣到买空调的钱被家里人赶出来那种失业失意的中年男人吧？有点男人的自尊的话就给我去找工作啊，否则坐在这里很像是在伺机拐骗儿童的犯罪者。”

“哈？天然卷怎么了？天然卷有什么错吗？”银时猛然抓起脸上的Jump，“哈？你懂银桑什么？你这种小少爷懂银桑什么？银桑我啊，也是很努力的在挣钱了啊，可是家里除了饭桶就是钞票粉碎机，前两天好不容易装上空调还被白痴抖S夫夫打架的时候波及！大人的世界可是很复杂的啊小少爷！世界上有很多人连买电风扇的钱都没有的！再说了，我就是拐骗儿童也不会拐骗你这种一看就长不高的臭屁小鬼的——”

男孩冷笑：“自己赚不到钱就怪别人的无能男人吗？也怪不得不仅天然卷还看起来大脑空空如也了。说别人长不高之前看看自己手里的草莓牛奶吧，老喝这种东西可是会骨质疏松的啊老年人。”

银时噗地一声捏爆了手里的草莓牛奶，额头跳着青筋：

“那个，小鬼，你家家长在哪里？放你在外面这么跑好吗？富家人家的小少爷就去学学钢琴什么的，嘴这么毒以后可是会孤独一生的哦。”

“呵，我可不想被一看就从来没有恋爱经历的中年魔法师说教。”男孩冷笑。

“哈？银桑我在花街喝酒的时候你这个小鬼头还没有出生呢？要不要让我用大人的经验教训教训你啊？”银时抓狂。

“行啊，你能做得到就行。”男孩伸出一只手勾勾，“来啊。”

“啊啊啊啊快来个家长啊！”银时不能真的和小孩子打架，抓狂的站起身，“好——好，我服了，您想坐就坐吧——”

“晋助大人！你怎么跑到这里来了！天气这么热！”远处，一个金发的身影冲了过来，“我买了晋助大人最喜欢的养乐脱哦！还有超市——”

银时的动作停住。

又子的脚步停住。

令人窒息的尴尬沉默。

高杉偏了偏头：“又子，熟人？”

银时嘴唇抽动了抽动，抽动了抽动，抬起手缓缓指向高杉，在又子警惕的以为他就要做出什么的时候，猛然收回手，疯狂的笑了起来：

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈晋助大人？他现在这个样子你还管他叫晋助大人？为什么不叫晋助少爷？晋助少主？晋助王子？哈哈哈哈这是什么cosplay，而且这家伙可是越惯越臭屁的哦——”

“闭嘴啊你在说晋助大人什么啊！晋助大人就应该叫晋助大人！给我给晋助大人道歉！”又子厉声，从身后抽枪。

“啊知道了知道了，晋助大人是吧，晋助大人不会和我计较的是吧？”银时抠着鼻子，“晋助大人——”

“闭嘴！”高杉提高音量，“又子，都说过了别那么叫我。”

“诶——晋助大人不要生气嘛，生气的孩子会长不高哦——”银时看着只到他腰间和记忆中男孩一般无二的高杉被气得满脸通红的样子，突兀的收住声音，抬手把jump一扔，高杉下意识地接住。

“小鬼就老老实实在家看jump，不要四处乱跑了。”银时转身，手揣进怀里，随意地挥挥手，“嘛，你们好自为之吧。”

“万事屋！”又子脱口而出。

银时偏头对她笑了一下，止住了她的声音，随即又扭回头，重新向前走去。

“喂，等等，天然卷。”高杉开口，“你叫什么？”

2

“啊，所以，就这样过来了吗。”新八嘴角抽了抽，把茶放在茶几上，“还真是巧合啊。”

“你以为是我们想来吗！如果不是晋助大人坚持的话我才不会来这种穷酸的地方呢！”又子炸毛。

“是——是，这么穷酸对不起啊。”银时靠在椅子上，在糖分的匾额下懒洋洋的打量着高杉，“所以？小少爷——”

“都说了别叫我小少爷！”高杉厉声，可惜婴儿肥的脸气势不是很足，皱着眉，“你这里是万事屋？什么都做？”

“是啊，各——种各样的事情。”银时耸耸肩，“不过都是些微不足道的小时，小少爷要去见学还是去点其他的地方吧？”

“都说了不要叫我小少爷！”高杉额头上跳起一个青筋，“又子，把之前调查的事情委托一下吧。”

又子一愣：“但是晋助大人——”

“没关系。”高杉淡淡，抱手坐在沙发上，就是腿有点短着不了地，“而且你认识这个男人吧？他也许和我的事情还有点关系，我猜的对不对？”

银时抠鼻子的手顿了顿，放了下去，笑了起来：“不要自作多情嘛，我这里可容不下你这尊大佛——”

“银桑！”新八也有点混乱，弯下腰低声，“这是又子小姐，另外一个看起来是高杉先生吧？发生了什么？高杉先生怎么变得那么小了？有什么事情的话帮一下忙不是更好吗？”

“银桑我也不知道啊！”银时也低声说，“谁要帮忙这种臭屁的小鬼啊！而且万一对方的委托是帮他未来长的180怎么办！那是谁也做不到的好吗！”

“喂，我听得到。”高杉冷漠。

“万事屋。”又子叹了口气，“这件事情问问你可能也好。我们到这里是追踪一个名叫圣泉教的组织而来，这个组织据说和龙脉有着千丝万缕的联系，晋助大人的身体最近几个月一直停滞没有成长——”

“不知道哦。”银时淡淡，重新把手放在脑后，“都说了不知道哦。龙脉这种事情，谁都说不好，我又能知道什么呢。”

万事屋中陷入了短暂的沉默。

下一刻，门被猛然拉开，神乐带着定春冲了进来。

“银桑！今天超市的醋昆布特价半价哦！快把你私藏的小钢珠钱都吐出来天然卷。”

“笑容和说话的内容完全不相符好吗！”银时抓狂，“还有——”

“啊啊啊晋助大人！”又子的音量提高，“你这只粗俗的宠物怎么敢用嘴咬大人的衣服！啊啊啊啊——”

定春一口咬住小高杉的脑袋。

又子猛然拔枪。

神乐猛然拔出雨伞。

“Stop！Stop！Time out！”银时抓狂的喊，“要打就出去打！屋子前两天才刚修好的好吗！”

“……放开。”高杉的声音低声传来。

一时混乱中谁都没有注意，只是定春的尾巴摇的更欢了，口水从高杉的头上倾泻而下。

“给我放开啊！”高杉猛然抬起手，抓住定春的头用力往上一挥，然后抓狂的把整只狗用力的扔了出去！

定春庞大的身躯居然被他一下就甩了出去，重重砸透了墙壁，飞了出去！

“定春！”神乐惊叫。

“晋助大人！”又子惊叫。

“银时！你又在上面乱哄哄的干什么！”登势的叫骂声传来。

银时：……

新八：……

银时嘴角抽了抽：“那个，新八，我去超市买个时光机回来。”

3

“果然定春意外的喜欢他呢。”神乐忧郁的蹲在定春旁边，“定春你要吃醋昆布吗？那种臭屁小鬼一看就不好吃哦。还是说你想找小母狗谈恋爱了？”

“喂。”高杉头顶冒出青筋，感觉自从进门之后自己已经被气得没脾气了，“狗的发情期和我有什么关系吗。还有，把这家伙给我弄走。”

定春亲热的不断用巨大的脑袋蹭着高杉，高杉被他蹭的不断坐不住的往旁边倒，目光逐渐出现要杀人的暴躁。

“那个……”银时叹了口气，不情愿的说，“那个什么吧，定春和龙脉的联系吧，你们忘了？”

“哈？定春！妈妈是不会同意你和这种人类在一起的！”神乐震惊。

“不谁也不是那个意思吧！”新八抓狂，“不过高杉先生真的是因为龙脉变成现在的样子吗……”

他想说这不是很好吗，但是看银时的表情又不是那么个意思，一会拦忧郁的神乐，一会劝暴躁的又子，整个人陷入了进退两难之中。

“你果然知道龙脉的事情。”高杉眯了眯眼，“还有我的事情。”

定春猛地一拱，他一个没坐稳，用一只手按住狗的脑袋，一边艰难的保持着坐姿：“你到底知道什么？”

“我什么也不知道啊。”银时耸耸肩，“想问什么，问你忠心耿耿的手下不就行了？”

“对啊晋助大人！我们和这种死鱼眼的男人没什么好说的！我们一定会迅速调查清楚，让晋助大人回归原来的风姿的！”又子热情的宣言。

银时抬眼瞟了她一眼，没有说话。

高杉抬眼看了银时片刻，然后开口：“又子，你们在江户自由活动吧。”

又子一愣，咔咔咔的冻结了。

“我在这里住几天。”高杉说。

又子咔咔咔的碎了。

“喂！等一下！”银时拍案而起，“银桑我没有同意你住下吧！小少爷能不能改一改唯我独尊的毛病啊！你当这里是什么？旅馆吗？”

“对啊！你想对定春做什么！妈妈我是绝对不会同意你们两个同居的！绝对！”神乐拍案而起。

“不，都说了，神乐，和这个没关。”新八心累的按了按眼镜。

“你隐瞒了很多东西。”高杉虽然眼睛圆圆的，但是目光的确带着点小孩子没有的犀利，“坂田银时，你瞒不了我。”

银时冷笑：“你现在这样子，口气还挺大。”

“总之，住宿费我会付的。”高杉直接做了决定，然后终于不小心被定春供在了沙发上，舌头舔上了脸，“——住口！”

“啊啊啊定春！”神乐向外冲去。

新八眼角抽搐，一边任劳任怨的把已经石化成了雕塑的来岛又子慢慢的推了出去。

银时注视了高杉片刻，叹了口气：“算了，你想住就住吧，说好了，只有壁橱哦。”

4

“于是所以然后，”银时顿了顿，终于忍无可忍的发作，“所以你们怎么都在万事屋啊！真的好挤啊！银桑我还做不做生意了！”

“那个，银桑……“新八心力交瘁。

“本来就没有生意吧。”神乐吐槽。

“是啊，旦那，而且前两天不是说好一起吃丸子吗。“总悟懒洋洋。

“鬼兵队的动向我们还在追踪。”土方点烟。

“因为看起来有大热闹呢。”神威歪头微笑。

“晋助大人！“又子还在坚持。

“就是啊，银时，这么好玩——咳咳，重要的事情，怎么能不告知我呢！”桂抱手大笑。

“你说好玩了吧，你刚才说好玩了吧。”银时抓狂，“都给我滚啊！还有定春，不要把狗粮往高杉身上堆了，还想挨打吗？”

如果高杉能够以眼杀人的话，屋子里所有人都已经死了好几回了。

他随受接过定春手里的狗粮，往远处一扔，先把大型犬从屋子里弄了出去，然后看了看面前的人，肯定的点了点头：

“你们看起来都认识我。“

“不认识哦。“总悟懒洋洋的说，”我可不知道什么曾经的恐怖分子现在变成这种样子的事。“

“不认识哦。“神威微笑，“我也不记得我和什么地球的武士在宇宙里做过的这些事情那些事情。”

“等等！神威！高杉现在还是个孩子！不要对他用这种容易误会的说法！”桂抬住手，奋力把脸挡在前面，“高杉！你还记得我们过去的理想，还有你欠我的十万三千五百六十二日元吗！”

“误会个鬼啊！”银时用力一敲桂的头，“而且你说的话才是在制造误会吧！”

高杉冷静的抬起手，揪了揪桂垂下来的头发。

银时：……

桂：……

“不是假发啊。”高杉冷漠评价。

“不是假发，是桂！”桂抓狂道，“银时！你就是这么教育孩子的吗——”

“这和我又什么关系啊！”银时怒吼，“我才是最大的受害者好吗！”

“所以，高杉先生，你们真的是来调查龙脉的事情吗。”新八在旁边坐下，好心好脾气的问高杉，“有什么需要我们帮忙的地方吗？”

“那些事情先不用你们管。”高杉抱着手，“这里一直是这种样子的吗。”

“哈哈哈。”新八干笑，“今天的确比较热闹一点。不过高杉先生果然什么都不记得了吗？”

“我不觉得我有什么需要记得的。”高杉顿了顿，“只是需要知道真相而已。”

我从哪里来，为了什么睁开眼，又应该向哪里去。

银时和桂打架的手一顿，互相看了一眼，同时放下手。

“银时，你还真是没有变啊。”桂说，“少想点怎么样？”

银时冷漠，翻了个白眼：“那你把高杉领走怎么样？”

“不，我才不要一个一天到晚臭着脸屁事还特别多的小少爷呢。”桂说，“那个什么吧，你也知道他，肯定是那种已经闲置了PS4还在第一时间想要入手PS5，明明操作特别差还要人陪他玩捧场的那种最讨人厌的PUBG玩家——”

“喂，都说了我听得见。”高杉青筋往外蹦，隐隐要发作，咬牙道，“要不要我们切磋一下啊，我保证三十秒之内就能解决你。”

“……高杉先生你真在玩吗。”新八嘴角抽了抽。

“嘛——嘛，晋助不要火气那么大嘛。“神威微笑，“大家都和平一点。”

“最不适合这个话的就是你吧！”银时抓狂，“今天你来的时候还弄了一玄关的血好吗！”

“等等神威你又干了什么！”土方突然反应过来，狐疑的扭头。

“不要误会。”神威歪头，“都是颜料而已。”

“因为所以于是而且——”总悟举起不知道从哪里出现的喇叭，“我们就用Splatoon来一决胜负吧！”

“等等这是什么结论！”新八的吐槽回响。

“啊，好烦啊。”神乐站起身，扭身拉开玄关的门，面无表情，“我去大姐头家了。定春！”

定春汪了一声，重新张开嘴冲向高杉的头，被高杉眼疾手快地按住，露出一个和可爱正太脸略微有点不相符的嗜血暴躁表情：“好啊，我正好已经忍了很久了——”

“啊都说了定春！”新八连忙打圆场。

“——Splatoon我也是不会输的！”高杉冷笑。

“等等高杉先生！冷静啊！”新八嘴角抽搐。

“哈？你的手连按键都够不到吧？”银时嗤笑，“高杉君还是不要不自量力了，玩点适合你的马里奥怎么样啊？”

“不，银桑，你怎么这么快就适应了。”新八眼神死，“还有，Splatoon就显得你们很成熟吗。”

“马里奥怎么了！”桂突然义愤填膺，“银时你居然有这种偏见，马里奥才是经典好吗，尤其是最接近初心的版本，我错看你了银时！”

“不，马里奥怎么都好吧。”

“果然还是PUBG吧？”高杉冷笑，“一个个都幼稚的不行。”

“不，说PUBG的你也没有太成熟吧。还有你的脸真的不合适说这种话啊。”

“要不然Fortnite。”

“Apex。”

“等等！”新八抓狂，扭头求援，“土方先生你也管管他们啊！”

“我啊……”土方吸了口烟，“还是新作FF吧。”

“毫无关系啊！不不不怎么都好啊！”

新八抬头，看到一群人，甚至包括又子，都已经开始风风火火准备到隔壁家——星海坊主买下的房子——里去决一死战了。

“不等等！高杉先生！这样好吗！你住过来的第一件事情就是这个真的好吗！”

新八绝望的看着一群人蜂拥而出。

银时还在嘲笑高杉的小短腿，高杉忍无可忍的纵身一跃，手抓住万事屋二楼的栏杆，翻身从空中一跃而下，稳稳地落在了地上，抬头挑眉对着银时挑衅地一笑。

银时一愣，一时间没有站稳，被桂一脚踢向了屁股，从楼梯上叽里咕噜地滚了下去。

高杉向前两步，抱手居高临下地看着银时，眼睛因为愉悦微微眯起，声音清脆。

“走了，银时。”

那个男孩骄傲的说。

一梦二十年。


	2. 二

5

新八来到万事屋的时候一切还静悄悄的。

“银桑——起床了——”新八说着，往里走去，拉开卧室的门。

银时揉揉眼睛，坐起来，皱着眉头抱怨：“不要这么大声音啊，不知道银时昨天打了一个通宵的星之卡比吗？我这种年纪已经不能熬夜了，啊，头好疼，腰好疼，手也好疼……”

“为什么是星之卡比啊！你们一群成年男人聚在一起到底在干什么啊！”新八抓狂，“适可而止啊银桑，还有高杉先生——”

“男人啊，就是一生都要如同少年啊。”银时嘟嘟囔囔，“什么高杉？啊，高杉啊，昨天晚上玩到一半睡着了，就说小孩子不睡觉会长不高……”

新八嘴角抽搐，听到声音扭头，就看到高杉从神乐原来的壁橱里翻身坐起来——因为傻爸爸实在是太烦了，神乐现在很多时候住在星海坊主的房子里——揉了揉眼睛。

“吵死了，又子——”

他说到一半，才想起来周围的环境不对，睁开眼看了新八一眼，挑了挑眉。

“啧。”

“啧是什么意思！啧是什么意思啊！”新八抓狂。

“别管他，他就是这个讨人嫌的样子。”银时打了个哈欠，顺着门铃声向着外面走去，拉开门，“所以都说了，房租是下周——”

又子抱手站在门口。

银时冷漠的把门关上。

“等等！我是来给晋助大人送早饭的！”又子在外面叫，“晋助大人，要多喝牛奶啊，不喝牛奶会长不高的！”

“所以说你们为什么都觉得我长不高。”高杉暴躁的走过去拉开门，“又子，都说了不用了。”

“哈哈哈果然是小少爷——”银时在旁边露出了一个贱兮兮的笑容，“让我看看都有什么？哇，高杉君喜欢这种兔子花样的便当吗，那还真是对不起啊，不能满足你的少女心啊。”

高杉直接抬腿，一个扫膛踢把银时绊倒在地上，银时脸朝下重重地砸在餐盒里。

“喂，你在干什么。”又子冷漠地抬起一只脚踩住银时的头，从腰后面拔枪，“给我向晋助大人的早饭道歉。”

“等等，你应该问你的晋助大人吧！有这么不可爱的小孩吗！”银时抬起头抓狂，“还有啊，这个年龄段的男孩子都是很纤细的啊！这种便当带到学校是会被同学嘲笑的啊！”

“……不，哪里来的学校。”新八嘴角抽了抽，“诶，高杉先生呢？”

高杉不知道什么时候已经走回了房间，打开冰箱，踮着脚尖从冰箱上层拿了一盒草莓牛奶，嫌弃的看了一眼，拆开喝了起来。

“喂，你在干什么啊——”银时冲了进来，“信不信银桑真的揍你一顿哦，银桑打你的屁股哦！”

“晋助大人，不能喝那种东西！喝那种东西会被天然卷传染的！”

“闭嘴！给我向天然卷道歉！向草莓牛奶道歉！”

“所以。”高杉又喝了一口，晃悠着腿在沙发上坐下，“查到了什么？”

“啊。”又子冷静下来，恢复了工作模式，“把一份资料放在桌面上。”

银时看了一眼，上面是一个男孩的照片还有病例，男孩看着有点脸色苍白，对着镜头微笑着。

“我们怀疑线索集中在这个男孩身上。“又子说，“不过他现在在吉原里，我们正在和百华交涉。”

“不用你们去，我亲自去调查吧。”高杉淡淡，“想必吉原还不至于拒绝普通的造访。”

“晋助大人！那里可是吉原！你还小！”又子严肃，“我是绝对不会放可爱的晋助大人去那种奢靡的地方的！”

“……你可以走了。”高杉冷漠。

银时在沙发上笑成一团。

他看着高杉轰走了又子，重新坐起身，懒洋洋的问：“你看起来还是挺想长大的？”

“和长大无关。”高杉回答。

“啊，是吗。”银时耸耸肩，靠回沙发上，“听过来人的一句忠告哦，还能够享受童年的时候就享受童年，长大这种事情，可不一定是好事哦。”

“NEET过来人的忠告吗？”高杉一边说，一边走进卫生间，踮着脚尖去够漱口杯，却看到脚边多了一个小凳子。他观感复杂的扭头看了银时一眼，抬脚站在凳子上，用合适的高度拿到了杯子。

银时走进来，也愣了愣，嘴角抽了抽，走到高杉旁边，拿起牙刷：“……别这么看着我，这个应该是神乐弄得。”

高杉想起之前的少女和定春，狐疑的看了银时一眼。

“大概是定春很亲你的原因？”银时说，思索道，“啊，不过神乐似乎也一直挺想要一个弟弟的，高杉君要不要玩一玩这种过家家的游戏？还能得到一个顺便免费的哥哥哦。啊，不过那个哥哥还是不要为好。”

高杉眉头跳了跳，冷漠：“不劳您费心。”

“唉，你还真是不可爱啊，白长了这么一张具有欺骗性的脸。”银时盯着镜子里的高杉看了半天，突然放开牙刷用嘴叼着，抬手捏了捏旁边高杉的脸。

软软的弹性很好。

“……你在做什么。”高杉冷漠。

“没有感觉到吗。捏脸啊。”银时理所当然，“我早就想这么做了。”

高杉抬眼和他对视。

他一瞬间感到银时的目光似乎很复杂，但是下一刻又觉得那只是他的错觉。

“是吗，那我也早就想这么做了。”高杉冷漠说完，突然一跃而起——他的弹跳能力极好，单手猛然按住银时的后脑，把他的脸重重地砸在镜子上！

银时狼狈地收回头，按着流血的鼻子和满是牙膏泡沫的嘴，抓狂道：“你干什么！”

高杉神清气爽地走了出去。

银时愤怒地追出去，一边擦脸一边怒吼：“高杉，下去和我单挑！”

他放下毛巾，就看到新八用看垃圾的眼神看着他：“……银桑，高杉先生才八岁。”

“他是八岁个鬼！”银时说，“他是龙脉好吗！现在这个样子最多也就两岁！”

“不不不两岁更不好吧！银桑你要和两岁的孩子打架吗！”新八抓狂。

“哈？不要拦着我，我想干这件事情已经很久了，今天就把他祭天！”银时干劲满满，被新八死命架住，玩命挣扎。

高杉换好衣服从壁橱里爬出来，给了银时一个无比嘲讽的眼神。

“一年十个月。”他说。

银时愣怔了片刻，抓狂：“你那一脸自豪的表情是什么意思啊！那种男人说我能够多久多久的表情是什么啊！这个年龄你还没有断奶好吗！”

“啊啊啊银时你在对小孩子说什么啊！”新八揪着银时的衣领。

“……你们在干什么。”神乐死鱼眼的走了进来，后面跟着兴奋的定春，一进来就冲着高杉跑了过去。

高杉已经很习惯了，单手按住定春的头，点点头，不温不火的对神乐打了个招呼。

“对了，黑色修罗总督先生——”神乐开口道。

“Stop——Stop！”银时嘴角抽搐着，“那个称呼是怎么回事？黑色修罗总督这种意义不明的称呼是怎么回事？”

“啊，是笨蛋老哥说的。”神乐清了清嗓子，学着神威的语气，“啊，晋助啊，他过去就很中二哦，现在看起来变小了也没有区别哦，虽然表面上不情愿，你拿这种炫酷的名字去叫他他会很高兴的哦，虽然表面上不情愿。”

“……我这就去宰了他。”高杉冷漠站起身，抓起银时的木刀。

“等等——高杉君——我知道你是龙脉，但是神威真的很危险啊！”银时大叫，“而且黑色修罗总督不好吗？听起来很炫酷不好吗？”

高杉一刀砍了过去：“你才想被祭天吧！”

“啊，果然看起来很不情愿啊，老哥居然说对了。”神乐冷静的在旁边说。

“不不不，是真的很不情愿啊。”新八面无表情的在旁边旁观，“我为什么之前会以为高杉先生是个很冷静有常识的人呢。”

银时抓住木刀的刀刃，挑衅微笑：“哈？高杉？你现在的剑术已经退化成这个样子了吗？这种钝刀可是伤不了我的啊。”

“哈？你在说什么啊？”高杉因为身高的问题只能仰视银时，整个构图有点滑稽，“接一刀就呼吸变快的人有什么资格说我？小心突然心脏病发作啊老年人。”

神乐冷漠的走到厨房：“今天吃什么？”

“啊，等等，神乐酱！”新八追过去，“今天不是说好去月咏小姐那里吗？到那里再吃吧！”

高杉还在和银时僵持，听到这话扭头：“月咏？吉原百华的首领月咏？”

“有破绽！”银时猛然收刀，冲着高杉砍去！

新八和神乐同时出手，把银时一左一右的踢了出去。

“银桑，我还以为你不是这种人。”神乐冷漠的看着银时，扭头和蔼的说，“没有事吧，黑色修罗总督先生。”

“不，神乐，直到你说话之前，他看起来还是很没有事的样子。”新八吐槽，“不过银桑和高杉先生，你们两个也适可而止吧，这样下去不什么也干不了了吗。”

“没有关系，他们两个一直是这样的。”桂抱手，欣慰的微笑，“真是令人怀念的场面啊。”

“……不，你为什么这么一脸理所当然的出现在别人家里。”新八嘴角抽抽。

“有同伴的地方，就是我的归宿。”桂说。

“不，虽然说的很好听，但是进门的时候就不能敲门吗。”新八面无表情。

“听说你们调查到了吉原，我恰好也有一点在意的地方，一同前往吧。”桂无视了新八，继续说，“就像我们以前一起并肩战斗一样，是不是，银时和黑色修罗总督先生？”

“……不，桂先生，我觉得从刚才那一刻起你和高杉先生的情谊就走到尽头了。”

“啊哈哈哈怎么会，高杉是很喜欢这种事情的，他之前这么大的时候在笔记本上的签名就是黑色修罗，啊哈哈哈哈——”桂爽朗的大笑。

“……不，他在笔记本上的签名是什么我不知道，我只知道你大概是要完了。”新八后退一步，离开了战场。

6

片刻后，仿佛被拆家了的万事屋。

银时、桂、和高杉排排坐的乖乖坐在那里，被登势暴走的训斥。

“你们啊，都多大的岁数了，还和一个小孩子过不去。”登势叼着烟，低头嘲讽，“银时，桂，你们不感到羞耻吗！”

“……不，那个，登势婆婆，我们是一起长大的。”桂徒劳的解释。

“是啊，老太婆，别看他现在这样，其实只是一个中二鬼畜的三十岁矮子而已。”银时嘟囔。

“……我也就是两年前才睁开眼，给您添麻烦了。”高杉镇定的说。

“哈？听听人家说的话！”登势一脚踹在银时的脸上，“还以为你这两年有点长进了废柴天然卷！怎么还是这么不懂事！”

“……不，所以说，我们是一起长大的。”桂低声，然后愤怒的扭头对高杉，“喂，你那是什么令人误会的说法！给我解释啊！”

“虽然你这么说。”高杉耸耸肩，“我有记忆的的确就这两年。”

“对啊，银时！你真是糟糕透了！”登势看着高杉白白净净的圆脸，母爱爆发，下手更狠。

“对啊！银桑！真是个糟糕的大人！”神乐冲上去跟着凑热闹，一起暴揍银时。

“不，等等！听我解释！”银时奋力抬头，就在被暴揍的间隙看到高杉扭头，对他露出了一个无比嘲讽的笑容。

“啊啊啊我果然要杀了这个矮子祭天！”银时瞬间爆发，然后又被拳打脚踢的踹了回去。

“哈？你在对一个小孩子说什么呢？我看该被杀了祭天的是你吧！”

“对啊银桑，连白痴老哥都不会做出这种禽兽不如的事情！”

“等等，不要用那种另人误会的说法啊！不要打脸！”银时狼狈的抱头。

“什么啊，你们这里看起来很热闹嘛。”月咏的声音传来，“哟，新八，神乐。”

“小月！”神乐扭头，快乐的奔过来，接过月咏手里的点心，“你来的正是时候！帮我们来揍这个混蛋天然卷！”

“不，倒不是不行，到底发生了什么。”月咏走了进来。

“不是不行吗！”新八嘴角抽搐的吐槽。

晴太也跟在后面笑嘻嘻的走了进来。

“银桑——诶！银桑！你那个脸是怎么回事！”

“没什么。”银时鼻青脸肿的坐回沙发上，“被一个矮子阴了。”

“这是……”月咏看到高杉，手里烟筒转了转，“银时，不介绍一下吗？”

“高杉晋助。”高杉淡淡，“初次见面，百华首领月咏。”

“知道的挺多啊。”月咏对于可爱的男孩子还是很宽容的，笑了笑，“你来找银时有事？”

“因为各种原因，我暂时住在这里。”高杉平静的说。他不嘲讽的时候，这张脸的确是很有欺骗性的。

“我叫晴太！”晴太罕见的看到了一个比自己还小的男孩，兴奋的跑了过来，“你叫高杉？我可以叫你高杉吗！”

“随意。”高杉点点头。

“要叫黑色修罗总督大人！”神乐在旁边提醒。

“啊？黑色……修罗……总督？”晴太艰难，怀疑的看着高杉，觉得自己新的小伙伴莫不是不太成熟，不过考虑到对方看起来实在不大，很快想开了，拉起高杉的手，“放心吧！如果你喜欢，我就这么叫你！”

“不，晴太，你看到他的眼神了吗？”新八嘴角抽搐。

“你住在银桑这里吗？这里没有什么好玩的。”晴太兴致勃勃，“你要来我们家玩吗！我最近新买了PS5，我们可以一起玩Sekiro！”

“不，PS5的梗还没有过去吗。”新八心力交瘁。

高杉在他的心里已经一天之内崩坏的没有什么形象了。

“那就恭敬不如从命了。”高杉勾了勾嘴角。

“哈哈哈，你说话还真是有意思！”晴太兴致勃勃地拉着高杉，“月咏大姐头，能邀请他去做客吗！”

“你不是已经邀请了吗。”月咏无奈地叹了口气，“不要玩的太久哦。”

“喂！那家伙真的是一个三十岁的矮子啊！”银时抬手用纸筒去抽高杉的头，“喂！矮子！解释啊！”

随即又被人群按在地上胖揍了一顿，这回还加上了月咏。

“你到底跟一个孩子在过不去什么啊！”

“银桑个白痴！”

“我真是看错你了，银时。”

新八：……

桂：……

桂清了清嗓子：“那我先走了。”

“不，桂先生，你想把我留给这群白痴吗。”新八冷漠。

晴太倒是没有在意那边的吵吵闹闹——大概是因为身边的白痴太多了——翻上沙发和高杉并排坐着，颇有一种要罩小弟的感觉，和他介绍起了吉原。

打架中之前的资料飘了过来，晴太一看，愣了一下，捡了起来。

“你认识这个人？”高杉敏锐的转头，“这好像是银时的什么委托目标，我也不知道详细情况。”

“骗子！”银时挣扎的抬起头，又被月咏用高跟鞋一脚踩了回去。

“嗯。”晴太点了点头，似乎心情低落了片刻，然后又想起什么似的，快乐的抬起头，“高杉和我一起去找他吧！他一定会很高兴有一个新朋友的！”

高杉想了想，点点头：“麻烦了。”

“不要这么见外嘛！”晴太拍拍高杉的肩头，觉得这个新的小朋友一看就是小时候没有过上很好的日子，显得警惕而拘谨，下定决心一定要和他成为朋友。

“好。”高杉扭头笑了笑，“多谢了。”

银时鼻青脸肿的爬在地上，看着月咏和神乐一起走出去，后面跟着晴太还有高杉，以及怜悯看了一眼他的新八。

高杉出门的时候扭头，对着银时微微勾唇，露出了一个细微的无比挑衅的笑容。

——白痴。

他做了个口型。

银时：……

他艰难的爬起来，拍了拍身上的尘土，仿佛恢复了冷静，扭头对登势挥挥手。

“那我也走了。”

“嗯？哦。”登势耸耸肩，“去吧，别忘了把房租赚回来。”

“知道了啊老太婆。”银时低着头，露出一个暴躁的嗜血目光，勾唇一笑，低声，“等我把那家伙祭天了就回来。”

他追上已经下楼的几个人，就听到晴太正在兴致勃勃地和高杉聊天。

“黑色修罗总督是你自己起的外号吗？听起来很炫酷啊！”晴太彩虹屁的说。

“嗯……算是吧……”高杉艰难的回答，“你不用那么叫我。”

“没关系，我也一直想给自己起个外号呢！”晴太说，“你也帮我出出主意啊！”

“不，名字就挺好的。”高杉继续。

“对了，你见过这种糖吗！”晴太掏出来兴致勃勃地安利，“这是我们吉原新研制的！”

“哦……嗯。”高杉接过来，有点新鲜的看了一眼，剥开糖纸放到嘴里，然后表情变得万分诡异。

“啊！等等！赶紧吐出来！不是用来吃的！”晴太惊叫。

高杉艰难的保持着风度，过了片刻嘴里的味道才散尽，咳嗽着问：“这个是……”

“啊，是暗器。”晴太欢快的说。

高杉看起来很想吐槽或者杀人，不过还是艰难的挺住了。

银时在后面已经快要笑死了。

高杉能够感到身后银时的目光，扭头给了他一个警告的眼神。

银时笑得更欢了。

他听到桂从身后走过来的声音，直起身体，扭头看了他一眼。

“假发？你也来了？”

“不是假发是桂。”桂回答，“这种场面还真是怀念啊。也不知道高杉什么时候能够想起来，我们三个人再在一起喝一杯。”

“想不起来又怎么样？”银时反问，“这个家伙现在这样不好吗？假发，他已经不是那个高杉了，现在只是一个小孩子而已，就要有个小孩子的样子。”

桂一愣，神色复杂的看着银时。

银时笑了起来，手放在后面看着天空：“假发啊，我们不就是为了等待这一天的到来吗，所有人都能离开过去，走在现在的阳光里。所以呢……我其实很喜欢现在的样子啊，也包括现在的高杉君。”

他笑的样子，他鲜活的神情。

即便有一天他的身边不是我，也一样。

不如说那样更好吧。

“银时……”桂沉默了片刻，最后摇头，笑了笑，“算了，你一直是这样的白痴。”

但是高杉也不遑多让。

不到最后，谁也不知道结局。

“不过呢。”银时微笑，表情不变，声音仍然风轻云淡，“要杀了那家伙祭天，这点是不会变的。”

“……不觉得这两者有点矛盾吗？”桂也抱着手，风轻云淡的回答。

“怎么会呢？”银时灿烂微笑，“我就是追到天涯海角，也要把这家伙做掉。”

“等等！你刚才还不是说要离开过去吗！”桂抓狂。

“什么过去啊，过去早就过去了，我已经开始新生活了。”银时扭头微笑，“但是这不就是刚才三分钟以前的事情吗？”

他握了握拳，指骨关节发出声音，深沉道：“假发，这是我的战场，不要多管闲事。”

“战场个鬼啊。”桂吐槽，“你完全就是又一次被高杉成功的惹毛了啊，还真是不长记性啊。”

“假发！”高杉突然扭头，“你在和银时鬼鬼祟祟的干什么，一起走吧。”

“不是假发是桂。”桂叹了口气，“没办法，高杉你还真是口是心非……”

“假发！”晴太也一起跟着兴高采烈的喊，声音清脆传遍江户上空，“听说你喜欢NTR还有人妻？吉原有很好的店啊，欢迎你的到来！你喜欢什么场景的NTR？高杉刚才说你喜欢被哔——还有看着哔——还有哔——”

桂忍了又忍，忍了又忍，终于当街发作：“高杉！你其实已经恢复记忆了吧！装什么装！你以为我没有你过去的黑历史吗！”

银时贱笑着拍了拍桂的肩膀：“嘛，别生气嘛假发，这也都是事实嘛。”

“没有，直觉而已。”高杉无辜。

“哇，黑色修罗总督就是厉害！”

“……不，都说了别那么叫我。”

桂头顶青筋直跳，猛然拔刀，冲了过去：“武士的尊严不容污蔑，高杉，过来决斗，否则我拿你祭天——”

然后被神乐一脚踢了出去。

“今天这两个人是怎么了？”月咏扭头，“奇奇怪怪的。”

“没关系，两个人渣而已，我们赶紧走吧。”神乐面无表情的说。

新八扭头看了看微笑着和晴太说话的高杉，嘴角抽搐，决定自己什么也不知道。

鬼兵队的鬼畜总督其实是个当街哔——来哔——去的逗比的这件事，他什么也不知道。


	3. 三

7

吉原一如既往。

街上来来往往男女之间沉沉浮浮的欲望，永远是世界上最亘古不变的。

银时抠着鼻子走在后面，看到高杉过了一会放慢了脚步，趁着晴太和月咏说话的工夫，退到了他的旁边。

“怎么了？小鬼快去和小鬼玩吧。”银时懒洋洋的说。

“别真把我当小孩子。”高杉冷脸。

“一岁十个月的婴儿在说什么呢。”银时嘲讽。

高杉额头跳起一个青筋，开口：“听说你和这里的月咏和日轮关系都不错？”

“啊？怎么了？”银时抱着手，“莫不是嫉妒银桑的受欢迎了？别想了，就你那个小身板，还是不要和银桑比了。”

“银时，不要这么小气，你还在计较以前花街的事情吗。”桂抱手。

“喜欢哔——和哔——和哔——的人不要和我们说话。”银时冷脸。

“哈？你还不是喜欢哔——和哔——”桂愤怒。

“你在说什么啊！”银时猛地转身，和桂两个人互相抓着对方的手在街上对峙，“银桑我呢，只是喜欢男人都喜欢的事情——”

高杉嘴角抽抽，重新转身走到前面。

“怎么了？”晴太探头，“对了，你是怎么和银桑认识的？你们是什么关系？”

“我不认识他。”高杉冷漠。

晴太看到后面正在和桂打架的银时，笑了起来：“哈哈哈哈，银桑他就是那个样子的啦，不过关键时候超级帅气可靠的，妈妈和月咏大姐头都很喜欢她……嗯……说喜欢好像也不太准确……总之是一种我搞不太清楚的——”

一队百华匆匆的跑过，按住银时和桂：“什么人？在这里当街斗殴？”

“我是和你们首领一起来的，”银时站起身，无奈的挠挠头，“喏，就在那里——月咏？诶？诶？人呢？”

“不许直呼首领的名字！”为首的人挥手，“带走！”

“大人真是很复杂的生物呢。”晴太抱着手，老成的说，“不过我最近也开始有点领略他们的心情了——啊，不过你还小……”

高杉扭头，眼皮跳动，看到桂一跃而起跳上屋顶，向着远处跑去，银时狼狈的和一群百华拉拉扯扯。

“那个……”

“对了，说起我要给你介绍的那个人，他也是一个挺奇怪的人呢！”晴太说，“就是……他的身体虚弱，一直不能出门，我想着如果你能够成为他的新朋友，他也会很高兴的……”

远处，银时被一群百华按在中间暴揍。高杉嘴角抽了抽。

“你……”

“不过这只是我一厢情愿的想法，你不会不高兴吧？”晴太强调，“他真的是很好的人！所以——”

他抬起头，顺着高杉的目光看过去，惊叫道：

“月咏大姐头！银桑快被打死了！”

“现在才发现吗！还有不要随随便便就诅咒银桑啊！”银时愤怒的跳起来，终于脱身，追上了月咏他们几个人，拍着身上被扯得破破烂烂的衣服，狼狈不堪，“真是，你们这里的女人怎么越来越凶悍——”

月咏一抬手，苦无从他耳边飞过，冷漠：“怎么？有意见吗？”

“哈哈哈哈——”银时干笑，“不敢不敢，怎么敢有呢。”

“那个，月咏大姐头其实是很喜欢银桑的。”晴太小声八卦，“就是银桑似乎没有这个意思，大姐头也不好开口，后来就逐渐变成了这样，虽然我是觉得银桑嫁到吉原来不错啦——”

“晴太。”月咏冷漠的声音传来，“你的暑假作业做完了吗。”

晴太僵硬了。

晴太石化了。

高杉抬起头，本能的做出无辜的神色，和月咏对视。

月咏看了他片刻，叹了口气，摸摸他的头：“别老跟着那个天然卷混，会变傻的，跟紧点。”

片刻，银时坐在吉原中央城楼的会客和室里，整个人散发着黑气。

桂被绑在旁边的地上，还在不断坚持的嘲讽银时：“啊哈哈哈银时，现在的画面看起来有点眼熟啊——”

高杉一进门就靠正太可爱又无害的外表得到了一众游女包括日轮的喜爱，现在正坐在银时他们对面的豪华矮几后面，一边抬头和笑容和蔼的日轮说话，一边旁边有游女给他倒水剥橘子。

“闭嘴，被绑成这样的人没有资格笑话我。”银时冷漠。

“都说了是个误会！我真的是逃跑的时候不小心进了那家人q俱乐部后台的！为什么没有人相信我！”桂痛心疾首。

“不，有人相信你才怪了吧。”银时死鱼眼的冷漠，沉默的自己拿起一个橘子拨开，酸溜溜的说，“高杉那家伙看起来很享受啊，果然还是改不了那种风流习性。”

“武士就应该生活简朴，那家伙已经失去锋芒了吗。”桂痛心疾首的说。

“不，所以说唯独你给我闭嘴。”银时冷漠。

他放下橘子，清了清嗓子：“那个，日轮——”

“啊，银桑你过来是想问圣泉的事情吧？晋助刚刚跟我说了，我之后会带他去看看。”日轮微笑，“不过你带来这么可爱的孩子还真是很罕见呢，我们看你的脸都已经看烦了。”

“我的脸也看烦了吗？”神乐一边吃东西一边问。

“哈哈哈，当然不会了，神乐我们一直都欢迎哦。”日轮温和的回答。

银桑嘴角抽搐，反手把一盘子的橘子皮扣在了桂的头上，盘子应声而碎。

“啊啦，不小心手滑了呢，不过晋助是怎么回事？圣泉又是怎么回事？这家伙就比我讨人喜欢这么多吗！“

“不，所以说银时——“桂挣扎着抬头。

“你给我闭嘴变态！“银时猛地又把桂的头砸回去。

“银桑，不要这么激动嘛。“日轮微笑，“你这种废柴天然卷大叔和这种可爱的男孩子怎么比嘛。”

“喂——来个人啊——这个人居然挂着这么灿烂的笑容说出了这么恶毒的话啊——”银时举起手面无表情的喊。

“啊，当然，也不是刻意排挤银桑你。”日轮继续，“圣泉的规矩就是女性和心灵纯净童子身的男孩才能接近的哦。”

“那是什么奇奇怪怪的设定？那样的话那家伙绝对进不去吧！他整个心都是鬼畜和中二做成的好吗！”银时抬手拼命的指着高杉，“而且银桑我的心灵不纯净吗！银桑我魔法师的心不纯净吗！”

“银桑。“日轮微笑的歪了歪头，”那只能证明你是个失败而可悲的男人哦。“

银时，K.O.。

“谢谢您的好意。“高杉礼貌的说，“现在不用着急，我毕竟是和万事屋一起来的，等大家安顿好了再一起去。”

桂终于又挣扎着抬起头：“高杉，你果然还是和原来一样擅长色诱——”

高杉一脚踩在桂的头上，平稳的走了出去。

神乐跟着他一脚踩过去：“诶？我好像踩到了什么，是错觉吗？”

“是哦。”新八微笑，“不用在意呢神乐酱。”

“等等，银时！”桂反手拉住银时，爬起来擦了擦脸上的血，“你也知道高杉吧，他可不是来观光的。”

圣泉和龙脉又和高杉是什么关系谁也不知道，到底会发生什么也无法预测。

高杉的事情固然重要，但是也不能损害吉原。

银时看了桂片刻，拍落他的手，淡淡：“我当然知道。”

“银时，你相信高杉，我自然也相信他，但是事关重大，我们不能袖手旁观——”桂说。

“相信？我什么时候相信过那家伙了。”银时扭头，嘲讽的一笑，“我说了吧，那家伙有他自己重新开始的生活，我只是个旁观者罢了。”

他挥了挥手，向前走去。

新八扭头，看了眼脸上没什么表情变化的高杉，叹了口气：“银桑他就是那样的，高杉先生不要放在心上。哈哈，不过我这么说也是多余吧，毕竟高杉先生和银桑那么熟。”

“不熟。”高杉淡淡开口，“你们都弄错了，我没有过去的记忆，他也没有和现在的我在一起过，我们两个最多只是有点关联的陌生人而已。你们是怎么想的，他们是怎么想的我不知道，也没有兴趣知道。我只是为了我的目的呆在这里，只是想要弄清楚我需要弄清楚的东西而已。”

他轻轻笑了一声：“而且……相信？别开玩笑了，无聊的说法而已。”

新八和神乐对视了一眼，又扭头看着银时垂眼懒洋洋的走了过来。

“……还真是很像呢。”神乐突然说。

“啊，完全不像，又真的很像呢。”新八点头赞同。

8

“所——以——说——”银时抓狂道，“为什么要在我的房间里打游戏啊！”

“这也不只是你的房间啊。”神乐吐槽。

“对啊，难得有这么高端的游戏机嘛。”新八劝说。

“银桑不来玩吗？”晴太扭头问。

“银时，作为一个武士，不，作为一个人，首先要宽容——”桂说。

“你首先把游戏手柄给我放下啊！”银时一手刀敲在桂的头上。

“银时你干什么！”桂愤怒扭头，“啊，高杉，不要趁人之危，暂停！先暂停——”

然后桂就看到自己操纵的人物被高杉干脆利落的一刀砍倒在地，转身血腥的挂在了旁边的钩子上。

桂：……

桂：“高杉，我们还是决斗吧！”

“好啦桂先生，都是大人了，不要这么死不起嘛，我现在就过来把你复活。”晴太无奈的说。

“不是这个问题吧！”银时站起身就要去拔游戏机的电源，“是你们啊你们！你们都在干什么啊！这篇文章已经有一万五千字了，剧情还毫无进展啊！就是一群毫无上进心的白痴在胡闹而已啊！简直比银魂的动画进展还慢啊！”

“银桑！不要捣乱啊！”神乐扑过去抓住银时的腿，把他用力往回拉，“而且银魂的动画进展有时候也不慢啊！只是画质不行分镜奇怪而已啊！只是经费不够时不时跳票而已啊！制作组还是很努力的啊！”

“闭嘴！制作组努力就能成为解决所有问题的借口吗！本来发布的时候说是动画新作，最后慢慢变成了剧场版，你们觉得用不断发售的周边和宣传就能解决问题吗？粉丝被转移了注意力这件事情就可以当作没有发生过吗！大人的世界可没有那么天真啊！”银时拼命的往前伸手，“你们就享受一下游戏还没有存档就被中断，所有数据都没有保存的绝望吧！”

“这两种绝望完全不一样好吗！”新八也跟着抓住银时的另一条腿往后拖，“而且银桑你自己也在浪费字数啊！这样子到底剧情怎么进展啊！话说从一开始作者到底有没有进展剧情的打算啊！”

三个人在那里拉拉扯扯，晴太叹了口气，放下手柄，扭头看向高杉：“银桑他们又闹起来了，我们换一个两人的游戏吧。”

“三个人。”桂从旁边钻出来，“UNO怎么样？”

十分钟之后。

“UNO！啊哈哈哈——”银时放肆的大笑，“让我看看高杉君还剩下几张牌？5张？6张？高杉君你还是一如既往的运气差啊。”

高杉头顶蹦出青筋。

“Draw 4！”桂哈哈大笑，“高杉君不要哭哦，你这张可爱的脸哭了就不可爱了哦，这里可没有大姐姐来安慰你哦。”

新八：……

神乐：……

“真是糟糕的大人呢。“

“啊，完全就是垃圾呢。“

神乐扭头看向晴太，看他也在打牌，热情却不是很高涨的样子，就问：“晴太怎么了？是有心事吗？“

“啊……就是想起一个朋友。“晴太说。

“你说要给我介绍的那个？”高杉开口，“如果方便的话，我现在也可以陪你去找他。”

“啊，也不是，其实他住在圣泉那里。”晴太笑了笑，“现在不好进去。”

“圣泉。”银时挥了挥手中的牌，“我之前还真不知道吉原有这么个地方。”

“吉原几百年的历史，有很多奇奇怪怪的角落的。”晴太笑起来，“圣泉就是这么一个地方。据说是过去吉原遭遇天灾的时候，有一个人显现出了奇异的力量，站出来保护了大家，不过最后力竭而死，就化成了那个泉水。他有一个爱人，坚持对方会在那个泉水里重生，吉原就一直保护着那口泉水——嘛，虽然最后也没有什么人重生就是了。不过那口泉水的确有神奇的治愈功效，所以一直保存到了今天。”

银时和桂交换了一个眼神。

凡是关于重生的故事，在他们听来都是有点可疑的。

“你说的那个朋友呢？”高杉开口问，“他生活在圣泉那里，是有什么道理吗？”

“他啊，只是身体太虚弱了而已。”晴太挠了挠头，“他是一个百华的弟弟，据说从小就那样，前一段时间父母都死了，月咏大姐头她们就把他接过来了。”

高杉点点头。

“他是个挺奇怪的人，不过你们一定能够处的来的。”晴太灿烂的笑，“毕竟高杉你也很奇怪嘛！”

“……不，晴太，这种话真的需要说出来吗。”新八虚弱的吐槽。

“不过，如果你们有时间，我的确想拜托你们一件事情。”晴太双手合十，举到头顶拜托，“帮我找一个东西。”

9

“所以，我为什么到吉原来还要工作啊。”银时挠了挠头，心情不是很好的样子，“为什么还要带着你这个小鬼工作啊。”

“没办法吧。”高杉耸了耸肩，“这边的人对于你这种一看起来就居心不良的大叔警戒心很强，只能把神乐、我、和晴太分散，带着你们这些累赘了。”

“哈？银桑我可是完全没有什么坏心思的啊。不像你这种小鬼，一看就是心又黑又闷骚，还不知道心里在想什么呢。”银时叹了口气，“啊——啊，现在的孩子都被游戏彻底堕落腐蚀了，你是不是在想那个什么？趁着自己看起来是个小孩子的样子就可以对大姐姐们做这些那些还有那些这些事情？啊啊——好可怕——银桑我真是好害怕——”

“你才是堕落的那个人吧！”高杉抓狂，“什么这些那些那些这些的，你的脑子里才只有这些东西吧变态！”

“变态的不是我，是假发。”银时举起手，斩钉截铁。

“……这么说对你有什么好处吗。”高杉嘴角抽动。

“不过说起来，这到底是个什么东西呢。“银时拿起照片看了看，”晴太说想帮他的小伙伴找这个东西的另一半，说是什么父母遗物，听起来就不可信。“

“看起来是定情信物吧。“高杉淡淡，“说不定和那个传说有一点关系。”

“啊，是嘛。”银时懒洋洋，“你这个小鬼果然在想这些那些那些这些的事情啊。”

“不，你才在想这些那些那些这些的事情吧。”高杉冷漠的吐槽，“话说这些那些那些这些的事情都是什么事情？”

“啊——就是这些，那些，那些，这些——”银时震惊的盯着高杉，“等等，高杉君，你居然有这样出格的想法，高杉，你的这些想法鬼兵队的人知道吗？又子知道吗？你对得起辛辛苦苦抚养你的又子吗？”

“不所以说是什么啊！别给我或者又子乱加心理活动！”高杉抬手抓住银时的木刀，一个巧劲就抽了出来，眉头跳动，“我可以砍了你吗？我觉得还是当街砍了你合适吧？“

“哈？我还没有和你算之前的账呢！“银时叉腰低头，“你以为我真的就不敢对你动手吗？”

高杉冷笑：“觉得你打得过我就来吧。”

“正好。“银时一笑。

下一刻，两个人同时一动，就打在了一起。银时自然有身高优势，但是高杉的动作奇快，一跃而起，猛然抓住银时的肩头，一脚踢向他的脸！银时抬手抓住高杉的脚腕，高杉顺势一个翻身，一脚点在他的胸口。

银时抬手挡住高杉，抬手趁机狠狠捏了一下他的脸，嘲讽的一挑眉。

高杉被他脸上捏出一个小红印子，瞬间惹起怒火，下手更狠，翻身绞住银时的脖子，银时拉着他的腿，高杉抬手箍住他的额头。

“放手！“

“你才放手！”银时愤怒，“疼疼疼——银桑要秃了！银桑宝贵的自来卷要秃了！“

高杉冷笑：“谁让你那么让人火大——”

“你们两个，在干什么！”百华又赶了过来，“怎么又是你！到底怎么回事！”

银时捏了一下高杉的脚腕，高杉不情愿的放开绞着银时脖子的腿，银时干笑着：“那个，就是逗逗孩子玩，逗孩子玩。”

百华狐疑的看着他，然后抬头看向高杉：“你认识这个男人吗？”

高杉不情愿的点点头，然后拿出手里的照片，眨眨眼，声音清脆的问：“我帮朋友在找这个东西，你们知道线索吗。”

他的脸因为打斗而有点红扑扑的，百华放松了一点警惕，看了看，放柔了点声音叮嘱：“没有看到过。而且下回跟大人闹着玩也小心点，这样容易受伤的。”

“知道了。”高杉笑了笑，“谢谢。”

银时心理不爽，暗中掐了高杉屁股一下。

高杉脸一下子黑成了锅底，百华转身之后就一个翻身，一脚结结实实在银时脸上踹了个鞋印，翻身下来。

“你——”银时几乎暴走。

“看到了吧。”高杉皱眉，“跟上去看看？”

银时不情愿：“知道了知道了。不过那八成就是那个男孩的姐姐吧。”

“所谓的姐姐而已。”高杉耸了耸肩。

银时看了他片刻，突然抬手抓起高杉，把他扔到自己的肩头，就跑了出去。

“你干什么！”高杉抓狂，不好拦银时，只能奋力揪银时的头发。

“都说了不要揪我头发了啊啊啊疼死了！”银时抓狂，“你腿那么短，怎么跑得起来！”

“不用你管！”高杉被银时像个小孩子一样背着也很抓狂，“你放我下来！老年人就不要逞强了，我肯定跑的比你快！”

“你闭嘴吧。”银时说，“就你这点重量算什么，银桑我可是能够背起定春的人！”

“你背那只蠢狗干什么？”高杉反问。

“这不是重点好吗！只是一个修辞说法而已！”银时抓狂。

“快点！”高杉抬眼看到，随手拍了拍银时的脑袋作为催促，“往左。”

“你以为你是骑马吗！”银时怒吼，“你别给我得寸进尺！”

“是你自己把我背上来的，别给我废话！”高杉也怒吼，“而且你给我小声点，有这么追踪的吗！”

“你才给我小声点！”银时怒吼。

“你们都给我小声点！”前面的百华终于忍无可忍的站住，停下来看着正打成一团、满脸屈辱用脚疯狂踹银时脸的高杉和满头凌乱用手疯狂掰高杉手腕的银时，“你们到底想问什么，当我们是聋子吗！”

“啊。”银时和高杉同时顿住手，“……对不起。”

高杉重新举起照片：“还是关于这个东西的事情。”

为首的百华叹了口气，对身后的人们做了个手势，平静的说：“是关于我弟弟的事情吧，这边来，我们慢慢说。”


	4. 四

10

银时和高杉并排坐在买鲷鱼烧的铺子外面。

“你听到了吗？”银时懒洋洋，“高杉君，觉得怎么样？”

高杉正在扭头和店铺的老板娘说话，老板娘对他笑意盈盈，不仅打了折，还送了一块小的奶油大福。

“喂——高杉君？高杉君？听到了吗？”银时头顶冒出一个青筋，“你的脑子也化成奶油了吗？要不要银桑也给你一个service把你扔到河里洗洗脑子啊？”

“该洗的是你的脑子吧？“高杉扭回头，咬了一口鲷鱼烧，被甜的皱了皱眉头，“你平常就吃这玩意？怪不得脑子都被糖分腐蚀了。”

“高杉君，你这种小鬼是不会知道糖分的好处的。”银时咬了一口，含糊不清的说，“人啊，总是在成长之后才知道自己有多么的愚蠢。而且你这种不知人间疾苦的小少爷是不会懂的哦，在知道不行了、不行了、已经不能这样了、不行真的真的真的不能再这样了——的生死存亡的关头，吃到的东西才是最美味的。”

“你的血糖值吗？”高杉一阵见血的吐槽。

“哈？这个世界上有可以说破的事也有不可以说破的事懂吗！”银时愤怒的抬头，慷慨激昂的说道，“血糖值就和偶像的私生活一样，是不能说破的懂吗！”

高杉翻了个白眼：“所以？”

“所以……这话应该是我问你吧。”银时耸肩，“刚才那个女人的意思不就是，让你不要去看她弟弟，也让你劝晴太不要再去吗？”

——他的病情我比谁都清楚，走到这一步已经是最后了，即便得到圣泉滋润，也只是徒增痛苦而已。

——我知道晴太并没有恶意，但是他又懂什么？他又怎么知道我弟弟只是为了他轻描淡写做朋友的几句话，就每天忍着病痛，不断地不断地坚持着，不断地不断地！

——我知道这话听起来很薄情，我也不知道如何和首领去说这些，但是如果可能的话，还是希望你们知道：不要再用自我满足的感情去绑架他了，不要再自以为是的和他做朋友了，你们什么都不懂！

——求求你们，就让……我弟弟轻松的离开吧。

“大概吧。”高杉冷漠嚼着鲷鱼烧，“还真是不适合小孩子听的话题啊。”

“听到这些话这种反应的你也很不适合做小孩子啊。”银时耸肩，“还有，你在干什么？”

“啊？”高杉抬头看他，“奶油太甜了，我只吃皮。”

“你在干什么！难道你不知道这种甜味才是精髓吗！”银时抬起手，恨铁不成钢的遮住脸，“啊——啊，你想过鲷鱼烧的心情吗？你想过做鲷鱼烧老板娘的心情吗？你知道这个世界上还有多少和你一样大的孩子渴望着这种味道吗？而你居然就这样把馅一点点掏出来？这是谋杀，对于梦想和未来的谋杀——”

“啊啦，小少爷吃不惯甜食吗。我帮你做一个不那么甜的吧。”身后老板娘和蔼的说。

“喂，老板娘，你在听我说话吗？你听到了吗？你是谋杀梦想和未来和希望和和平的帮凶哦。”银时扭头。

“啊，谢谢。”高杉礼貌的道谢，“而且你开始的时候没有说希望和和平吧。”

银时愤怒的一把夺过高杉手上的鲷鱼烧，咬了一口，吃了起来。

高杉看了他一眼，没有阻止，双手撑在凳子上，抬头看了看开始西下的太阳。

“所以？”

“所以……不是我的所以啊，晴太是要和你做朋友吧？”银时嚼着鲷鱼烧说，“从小就没朋友的小少爷高杉君不打算做点什么吗？”

“……你才从小没朋友。”高杉冷漠，“你一看就是那种小时候争强好胜，不断挑衅自以为的对手，但是从来没有赢过的那种失败者的类型吧。”

“不不不高杉君你是不是有了什么幻觉？系统重装没有装好吗？养乐脱喝多了吗？”银时反驳，”银桑我怎么会没有赢过？明明是你不断挑衅银桑从来没赢过好吗！”

“这事和我有什么关系。”高杉冷漠。

“哦。”银时面无表情，把剩下的鲷鱼烧塞进嘴里，也一起抬头看着天空，“嘛，高杉君你这种娇生惯养的小少爷才不会懂的，如果有苦衷的话，至少要堂堂正正的面对朋友自己说出口，而不是借什么妈妈姐姐的嘴说出来。如果有想知道的事情，也堂堂正正的面对对方问明白才能甘心——”

“是不是，晴太？”

高杉看了银时一眼，没有说话。

旁边的小巷里传来一阵脚步声，蹲在那里的男孩猛然站起来跑远了。

“所以说谁是娇生惯养的小少爷？”高杉重新从老板娘那里接过不甜的鲷鱼烧吃了起来，“你还真是多管闲事啊，万事屋干多了得职业病了？”

远处新八走了过来，四处张望着，看到银时他们眼前一亮，跑了过来。

“银桑，原来把飞船停泊场炸了的不是你们啊！太好了！”

银时嘴角抽了抽：“……不，新八，在你的眼中我和高杉君是什么样的形象。”

“看到晴太了吗？”新八说，“我们分头找了一会他就没了。”

“没看到。”银时懒洋洋的说，“肯定又跑到什么其他的地方去了吧？小孩子总是三心二意的，就像学校的暑期项目一样，明明开始的时候干劲满满，最后的步骤总是家长完成的。嘛，就是这种感觉啦。”

“银桑，别这么说嘛！”新八说，“晴太真的是很认真的在找的！听月咏小姐说已经不是这一天两天了，银桑你们有线索吗？”

银时耸耸肩，刚要开口，就看到远处一阵烟尘冲了过来，神乐和桂跑在前面，后面跟了几十个杀气腾腾的百华。

“站住——炸了停机坪还想跑吗——”

“Leader！”桂一边跑一边说，“你不是和百华的关系还不错吗！快点把事情说清楚啊！”

“闭嘴！我才不要呢！”神乐扭头大叫，“明明是你带着炸弹进来，我可不要为这种事情负责任！”

“炸弹是leader你扔出去的！”桂气喘吁吁的叫，“武士一人做事一人当，这件事和我没有关系！”

“闭嘴，谁让你把炸弹做成了美味棒的样子！”神乐头也不回的往前跑，“我绝对不要承担责任！”

“Leader！你要全权负责！”

“都是假发的错！你们要抓就抓他！”

银时：……

高杉：……

新八：……

“银桑，我好像看到了什么幻觉。”新八干笑。

“是啊，绝对和炸停机坪的事情没有什么相关。”银时干笑。

“啊，银时，你在这里正好！”桂看到银时，冲了过来，“神乐是你们万事屋的员工，损失理应你们来赔偿！”

“闭嘴啊，这件事情和我有什么关系！”银时拔腿就跑，“你也知道神乐已经搬出万事屋了！那个什么，孩子长大之后就不能再依赖家长了！一人做事一人当是万事屋的家训，懂吗！”

“啊啊啊银桑，别一个人跑啊！”眼看着杀气腾腾的百华跑过来，新八也拔腿就跑，“这件事和我没有关系！完全没有关系啊！”

“Leader！”

“银桑！”

“闭嘴！”

定春欢快的冲过来，对着高杉叫了一声。

高杉看着百华已经冲到了他的面前，看了看远处烟尘滚滚跑走的人，嘴角露出一个讽刺的微笑，然后——

翻身跳上了定春。

银时跑着跑着，就被踩了一脚，看见定春踩着他跳到前面，身上坐着一个男孩，飞快地向着远处跑去。

“欸欸欸高杉君！”银时抓狂，“你之前不还要自己跑吗？刚才不是还不让人带吗？你的自强和骄傲去哪里了？”

“对啊高杉！拿出你过去的气势来！”桂拔腿一边跑一边说，“就是牺牲一些色相而已，等到百华吸足了正太我们就安全了！你的存在、你过去的一切，难道不就是为了这一刻吗！”

“绝对不是！绝对不是啊！太沉重了啊！”新八抓狂，“桂先生你说这话良心不痛吗！”

“太狡猾了！”神乐大喊，“定春，你要出轨吗！果然当年不应该让你接触假发的！”

“不是假发是桂！”桂在风中大叫道。

“都别说话了啊啊啊啊——”新八崩溃地大叫，“来个人停下把事情解释清楚不好吗！等等，桂先生？”

“事已至此……”桂猛然转身，从兜里掏出两个美味棒，沉着的扔了出去。

在片刻的寂静中，街上响起了巨大的爆炸声。

百华惊呆了片刻，然后重新全部操起了刀，苦无如同雨点：

“抓住他们！！！”

“啊啊啊啊桂先生你在干什么啊！把事情搞得更糟了啊！”新八抓狂。

“啊。抱歉。过去攘夷的职业习惯。”桂咳嗽了一声，冷静道。

“职业习惯个鬼啊！不要说的好像攘夷是个朝九晚五的工作啊！”新八怒吼，一边扭头，“银桑，你至少做点什么——银桑？？？”

“啊啊啊疼疼疼，高杉君不要踢我了！看在我们从小一起长大的情面上，就让我顺便搭一程吧！”银时死死抱着定春的尾巴。

高杉抓着定春背上的毛，一边用力的踢银时的脑袋，一边提高音量：“我可不记得我们有什么情面！不是你自己说的吗，我们没有瓜葛！”

“啊哈哈哈高杉君这种话怎么能当真呢！我们是什么关系什么情谊！”银时飞快地说，“小时候你的作业都是我帮你抄的！你再想想？再想想？想想你同桌的田中君！一定能想起来的！”

“太糟糕了！这个男人太糟糕了！为了逃命一瞬间就推翻了之前自己的说法！”新八大叫，“还有田中君是谁！难道不是银桑你吗！”

“怎么能这么说呢新八！银桑我也是时不时想要耍一下酷的！读者们也是想要看到帅气的银桑的！”银时大叫，“高杉君一定是还记得我的！绝对是会为了我出卖色相的！”

“啊啊啊啊把本心说出来了啊银桑！”

“就是啊银桑！定春才不会被你这种人利用呢！”神乐边爬上定春的背，一边用力的一起踹银时，“定春背上的位置是我的！”

“喂！你们考虑过定春的心情吗！”高杉面色不变，死死抓着定春背上的毛，高声说，“你们考虑过定春对于龙脉天然的归属感和守护感吗！这个位置本来就应该是我的！”

“胡说，你知道定春什么！你和定春有什么共同的回忆吗！你之前不还是很讨厌定春的吗？“

“就是，定春是我捡回来的！定春一定是最喜欢我的！“

“感情这种事情是不算先来后到的！定春，你也是这么想的吧！”

“汪！“

“高杉先生彻底崩坏了啊啊啊！为了逃命什么都往外说了！”新八绝望的大叫。

下一刻，一群人就被苦无封住了去路。

月咏站在路的正中央，单手托着烟斗，面无表情的看的面前银时因为定春的一个急刹车飞出来一个狗啃泥，而高杉和神乐抓的比较紧，从定春的背上滑了下来。

月咏低头。

银时抬头。

“……哟。”银时露出一个勉强的笑容。

“干什么呢，银时。”月咏冷冷说，“你们看到晴太了吗？”

11

“这样吗。”日轮叹了口气，垂下眼，“是我们欠考虑了。”

“别多想。”银时打了个哈欠，“圣泉什么的我们是弄不清楚的也进不去，小孩子之间的事情更加不好插手了。”

“晴太他……”日轮低声，“最近的确很高兴，说是交到了新朋友，每天都和我说很多很多青枝的事情，说今天他们在一起说了什么，做了什么，说一定会想办法把游戏机带进去和他一起玩。明明每天只能见到一两个小时的时间，却仿佛做了很多很多事情一样。”

“啊，青枝就是弟弟君吗？”银时抠了抠鼻子，“小孩子就是这样的生物啦。是不是，高杉君？”

高杉看了银时一眼，然后开口：“晴太之前说要把我介绍给他的朋友——如果有我能做的话。”

日轮看了高杉一眼，笑了起来：“还真是一个可爱的孩子呢。没关系的哦，晴太的性格其实有点自我为中心了，你不用担心这件事。”

“总之那个什么吧，小孩子总是在挫折中长大的。”银时打了个哈欠。

“大人也一样。”月咏冷面走进来，手中展开一张纸，“哟，银时，赔偿的账单。”

银时清了清嗓子，坐起身，热络地问道：“比起这个，晴太怎么样了？心情还好吗？有什么我能做的吗？”

“比起那个，账单。”月咏坐下，“如果付不起的话可以分期。”

“不不不——”银时摆手。

月咏没理他，扭头对日轮说：“晴太刚才从圣泉那里跑出去了，我已经派人保护他了，虽然心情不太好……也没办法。”

“之后呢？”新八在旁边担心的问，“青枝君的身体听起来状况也不好，就真的不治了吗？”

“谁知道呢。”月咏淡淡，“之后问问他的意见吧。晴太似乎是被他气跑的，也不知道他在想什么。而且最近圣泉那边也不是很太平，即便想在那里治病，也不知道能呆多久。”

“不太平……”新八愣了愣，“是指什么？”

“圣泉教。”月咏吸了口烟，缓缓说，“不知道什么时候渗入吉原的教派，认为圣泉有洗去污秽让人焕发新生的功效——嘛，简单说起来就是长生不老——这种荒诞的诱饵，还真是隔一段时间就有人上钩啊。”

“谁说不是呢。”银时垂眼有点冷的笑了一声，“每年每年，总有这种白痴啊。”

高杉看了银时一眼，没有立刻说话，从座位上站了起来，淡淡：“我去趟厕所。”

“嗯，出门左拐，让百华给你指路，外面不太平。”月咏说。

高杉点点头，扭头走了出去。

“所以？”月咏转回头，看向银时，“账单怎么算。”

银时：……

新八：……

银时低声：“……我觉得高杉君刚才是逃债走了。”

新八干笑：“不不不银桑，怎么能这么揣测高杉君呢。”

银时低声：“不不不，新八，你是不了解高杉君，过去的时候打赌他赖账最厉害了。”

“那是你吧银时。”桂抱手。

“闭嘴啊！”银时一巴掌拍向桂的头，“你也给我付钱啊！否则就给我留在这里抵债啊！”

“哈，银时，你在说什么呢。”桂微笑，自信满满，“鬼兵队有的是钱，我们只要把高杉放在这里做抵押，又子肯定会上钩的。”

“高杉先生——快逃啊——”新八抓狂，“这些人心烂透了啊！”

正在这个时候，外面的百华跑进来，稍微有点急促的说：“那个，刚才出去的高杉君突然失踪了！”

“我就知道！”银时猛然一拍桌子站起来，“高杉这个卑鄙小人！”

“就是！”桂一拍桌子站起来，“失忆肯定也是借口！”

“不不不，高杉先生的确是没有记忆了。”新八嘴角抽了抽，“而且你们两个有什么资格说别人。”

下一刻，又有一个百华跑进来，这回的语气非常慌乱。

“首领，有好几个地方都发生了爆炸！”

月咏皱眉，站起身来：“怎么回事？”

“和我们没关系！”银时立刻反应。

“都是高杉君的错！”桂跟进。

“不，谁也没说和你们有关吧！闭嘴吧！”新八忍无可忍，把两个人的头砸在桌子上。

“目前还在探查原因，似乎是有组织的恐怖袭击活动。”百华的人迅速拉开地图，标出了爆炸的位置。

月咏看了一眼，一愣，皱起了眉头。

“爆炸的中心……”她喃喃。

“是圣泉！”外面又有百华跑了进来，“圣泉发生异变，周围的一切都封锁了！”

“怎么回事？”月咏皱眉，“封锁了是怎么回事？”

“周围突然起了大雾，靠近的人都在里面原地打转，就像鬼打墙一样。”百华报告，“而且，还有一件事，在大雾刚刚升起的时候，有一个男孩跑进去了！”

新八一愣，银时他们也抬头，看到了那段录像。

高杉动作很迅速，三纵两纵，就消失在了雾气之中。

银时扶额，摇了摇头皱眉：“那家伙，居然为了逃债做到这个地步……”

桂沉痛的跪下：“高杉，是不是我们把你逼得太紧了……”

“所以你们两个给我闭嘴啊！”新八抓狂，“高杉先生怎么样了！有危险吗？”

百华皱了皱眉头，摇了摇头：“不知道，现在谁也不知道里面的情况。还有就是——”

最后一个百华冲了进来，这回脸上带上来慌乱，高声道：“不——不好了！首领！晴太突然甩开我们跑丢了！”

“什么！”月咏也变了颜色，猛地站起来，“到底发生了什么！”

“那个什么，男孩子的反抗期之类的吧，所以都说了这个年龄段的男孩子是很纤细的……”银时喃喃，扶额叹了口气，缓缓站起身，拿起木刀，“还真是多事之秋啊，高杉这家伙脑子吃甜食吃坏了吗？”

“不，吃坏了的大概率是你吧。”新八吐槽。

“不过那家伙之前似乎说了。”银时说，“事情没那么简单。大概是感觉到了什么吧。”

12

圣泉。

高杉从雾气里走出来，就看到面前果然有清澈的池水，和站在池水旁边的一个看起来十一、二岁的男孩。

他的脸色很苍白，连头发也是很浅的发着棕黄的不健康的颜色，嘴唇的血色很淡，也就和高杉差不多高，抬头看了过来。

“你是……”男孩似乎没什么惊讶的表情，笑了起来，“你还真来了啊，龙脉，晴太那家伙这么符合你的口味吗。”

“口味？”高杉冷笑，“别搞错了，我只是不喜欢欠人人情而已——当然，PS5和Switch也包括在里面。”

“是吗？也是。那家伙很喜欢游戏呢，经常在这里喋喋不休，说要带游戏机给我玩。”男孩低头，看着白雾氤氲的池水，露出一个微笑，“无关紧要的话题而已。”

“是吗。”高杉走近一步。他还是八九岁男孩的样子，童声清脆，只是眼底很平静，带着一点深不可测的颜色，不紧不慢的说话，甚至微微勾了勾唇角，“反派死于话多，但是你似乎很想讲一个故事。我做你的听众，还够格吗？”

男孩眨眨眼，歪了歪头，打量了打量他。

“另外，我不叫龙脉。”高杉淡淡，“叫高杉晋助。”

“哈哈，也是呢。”男孩盘腿坐下，也点了点头，“我叫朝水青枝。很高兴见到你。”


	5. 五

13

“圣泉教的教义是洗去污秽，净化人间，他们认为吉原本身就是污秽的地方。”月咏一边奔跑，一边和银时他们解释，“我们也一直在排查，理论上来说不可能出现那么大的爆炸。”

“你也说的是理论上吧。”银时摸着下巴，“那个，如果我们这回帮忙，那么停机坪的钱——”

“这个是这个，那个是那个。”月咏冷漠。

“为什么啊！”银时抓狂道，“为什么对于那个停机坪那么执着啊！”

“那不是一个停机坪，是一个新的飞船起降中心，用的是和江户中心塔一样的技术——”月咏扭头，“不过现在不是说这个的时候！晴太呢？”

“还在找。”旁边的百华汇报。

“不不不，这对于银桑就是最重要的啊！”银时在旁边跟着，“银桑和你们这种赚黑心钱的地方可不一样啊！”

月咏一支苦无擦着银时的脸飞过：“谁是赚黑心钱的。“

“……对不起。“

“不过这个样子……”桂摸着下巴，看着下面的景象，“吉原的夜景……是这样的来着吗？总感觉似乎和之前的有点不一样，最醒目的那家人q俱乐部的牌子好像移动了位置又好像没有移动了位置似的——”

“那是什么不确定的说法！”银时站在桂身边，从屋顶向下望去，“不过这么说的确是，最大的人妖俱乐部的牌子也好像移动了位置又好像没有移动了位置似的……”

“你也这样吗！”新八吐槽。

“银时，你还在那种地方打工吗？”桂转过头，“还是说是你的个人爱好？”

“谁会有那种爱好啊！”银时抓狂，“是帮西乡送东西啊送东西，老让我跑腿。”

“哦，出差业务吗。”桂若有所思的点点头，“银时你还真是很辛苦——”

“谁是出差业务啊！”银时抓着他的肩头拼命摇晃，“是帮他们的孩子送一些东西啊！就是那种……满足孩子愿望的圣诞老人一样的业务啊！”

“不，银桑，没有这种圣诞老人。”

几个人正在吵架，地下城的广播闪了闪，一个声音就传了出来。

“生活在吉原里的诸君，你们从来没有想过这里存在的合理性吗？这个充满了污浊的、欲望交汇的地方，你们从来没有质疑过自己生活的价值吗？这种充满着欺压和痛苦的地方，到底有什么存在的必要呢——”

几个人一起抬头，环视着周围。

“喂喂，还真是讨人厌的声音啊。”银时挠着头，看了看月咏，“你们吉原的广播是这么就容易被黑进去的吗？”

“从刚才开始就很奇怪，”新八皱了皱眉头，“我们跟着百华去了两个爆炸的地点，都扑了个空，随即在附近就又发生了爆炸，就仿佛……敌人知道我们的举动一样。”

月咏沉默片刻，呼出一口烟：“……有内鬼。就在百华里。”

“真的吗！”新八叫起来，“那不是很糟糕吗！”

月咏皱眉：“也只是一个推测而已，但是不管是不是真的，都要小心防范。银时，有些事情可能要靠你们帮忙了。”

“所以说停机坪的钱——”

“不行。”月咏冷漠。

“为什么啊！再说了那完全就是假发的责任吧！”银时扭头踹了一脚桂，“喂，你在干什么呢？”

“果然还是不对，银时。”桂蹲在房檐边，差点被银时一脚踹下去，稳了稳身形，扭头，“你看那片阴影，那原来是一家人q俱乐部的光照死角，我——咳咳，如果有人藏在那里，外面一般是发现不了的——”

“等等，你说我了吧！你说我了吧！你平常会藏在那种地方吗！”银时吐槽，“假发你也振作一点吧，这种地方不都有那种套餐嘛，就那种套餐那种啊，还满足不了你吗——”

“你在说什么啊。”桂转过头，异常严肃的提高音量，“银时，连这种事情你都不懂吗！表演出来的和现实还是不同的，那种隐秘的、激动的、欲罢不能的——”

月咏一脚踩在桂的头上。

“喂，之后把这个人列进禁入名单。”

“是，首领！”

“等等！我是说——”桂艰难的满头是血的抬起头，“那个死角的照明——”

银时和月咏顺着他指的方向看过去，的确看到了明亮的光。

月咏注视了一会，作为百华首领敏锐的发现了不对，微微皱眉：“的确……今天吉原好像……格外的亮。”

“吉原的照明不一直是这样的吗？”神乐蹲在旁边问。

“不，前几个月曾经有一次大的整改，把很多路灯换成了地面光源，照明得到了很大的提高，但是今天的确出奇的……”

“那个！说起来，停机坪——”银时开口。

月咏暴躁的转身，把银时的脑袋和桂并排的踩进了房顶里：“现在不是说这个的时候！”

“对啊，银桑，认真一点啊！”新八抱怨。

“不，那个，我是说，停机坪是……和江户中心塔一样的设计？”银时猛地把脑袋拔出来，从嘴里噗噗的咳嗽出来土，一边艰难的说，“那能量——也是龙脉？”

“吉原附近没有龙脉，但是有相近的地脉……”月咏的瞳孔骤然收缩，“你是说！”

“对。”银时嘴角抽搐，“我就觉得这种光源看起来有点熟悉——”

几乎为了验证他说的话，就在他话音刚落的同时，吉原的灯就开始熄灭了。

随着电网的断电，一家家俱乐部上面的招牌熄灭，楼层也陷入了黑暗和恐慌之中。然而就在这大停电中，地面的光并没有熄灭，而是愈发的明亮起来，如同树木的根系一样贯穿吉原，交错在地面上，发出了明亮的光！

“去中心塔！”银时在月咏愣神的一瞬间已经拔腿跑了出去，“那里要发生和江户一样的事情，可就不是能够简单解决的事情了！”

“但是这些能量到底是怎么回事！”月咏跟着他跑了出去，“啧，百华现在不好调动，否则就能够探查清楚这些地脉的走向——”

“不用探查。”银时头也不回的说，“你不是已经知道答案了吗？”

月咏一愣：“你是说……”

“那家伙已经去了。”银时的声音传来，“走之前也不说一声，还真是一如既往的自我中心我行我素啊。”

14

“这样好吗？”高杉低头看着湖水，里面映衬出晴太在雾中的倒影，他仿佛跌跌撞撞的找不到方向，正在焦急的喊叫着，“你看起来像是有点担心的样子。”

青枝抬起头，看了高杉一眼，微微垂下眼：“作为龙脉你还真是奇怪啊……不过也许也只是因为你还年轻而已。”

“你呢？你是什么？“高杉反问。

“可惜，我只是一个人类而已，而这里也只不过是一个微不足道的分支地脉。“青枝垂着眼一笑，“我的生命依凭于这个地脉，本来应该已经陷入沉睡，因为这几年龙脉的不稳定，又重新醒来了。”

高杉勾勾唇：“那还真是对不起了，吵醒了你的清梦。”

“自然规律而已。何况我所做的也不是什么好梦。也是多亏了这些变化，我才能重新找回意识，还要感谢你们。”青枝淡淡抬眼看了一眼高杉，“不说这个了。”

他抬手，溪水的画面重新变化。

“简单说说我的故事吧。”他说，“你们可能听说过那个关于圣泉的故事。关于特异能力的人在天灾中保护了吉原，然后陷入了沉睡的故事。嘛，大体就是这样无聊的事情。一个白痴的地脉化身为了保护人类而耗尽了能量，而我则是那个可笑的被留下痴心妄想的人类。我其实知道一切的等待都是没有用的，所以逐渐陷入了沉睡，直到再次醒来——”

“我等的人永远不会再出现了，但是我也不会再让人类得到这些能量。”青枝冷笑，“他已经为你们做了太多了，现在是我向人类——回收报酬的时间了。”

“那还真是可惜啊。”高杉淡淡，“我还以为会有一个更有趣的故事。”

“世界上有什么有趣的故事吗？”青枝嘲讽的抬眼，少年的脸显得更加的虚弱，“不过就是不断失去的故事而已。”

“你名义上的姐姐呢？也是这样的吗？”高杉又问。

“啊，人类很可笑吧，总是剥夺着，对于自己的同族也没有一点怜悯。”青枝平静下来，“既然如此，还是结束这种可笑的连锁为好。”

“也许吧。”高杉回答，“可惜我对这个世界仍然保有一些兴趣。”

青枝看了他一眼，嘲讽的笑了笑，重新扭回头。

“你来这里的目的是什么？为了给晴太找场子？还是——”青枝说，“为了阻止我？”

“我对帮小鬼报仇没有兴趣，也不想对你做什么事情。”高杉说，“我只是对一件事情有点好奇。”

他抬起手，手里拿着晴太画的那张寻物图。

“这个到底在哪里。你又为什么要告诉晴太这个东西。”

青枝笑了起来：“不愧是龙脉，眼力的确不错。当然了，毕竟故事已经到了最后一幕，现在它对于我来说也不是什么重要的东西了——”

“胡说！”晴太的声音突然传来，“那明明是对你来说很重要的东西！你虽然和我说那只是你编的看我笑话让我跑腿的东西，但是我其实能够看出来的，那是对你很重要的东西！”

晴太气喘吁吁的站在那里，满脸通红，双手扶着膝盖，大声说：“我知道你在骗我！虽然我很生气，但是你骗不了我的！”

对方一愣，随即又笑了笑：“虽然不知道你是怎么穿过雾气的，但是我已经好心的试图赶走你了，你再回来，就是自找的了。”

“你到底想做什么！”晴太说，“重枝大姐也一直很担心你，你不知道吗！”

青枝一愣，然后耸动肩头，大声笑起来：“你还真是什么都没看明白啊。不过也罢，你这么小，不明白也是正常的。”

他说着，身后的池水涌动起来，然后散发出明亮的光芒！那光芒化成一张巨大的网，向着晴太的方向扑了过去！

高杉的身影同时一闪，挡在晴太的面前，抬手接住了那张网的前端，空气中猛然崩裂出电光，鲜血顺着高杉的手臂流了下来，带着焦糊的气味。

“高杉！”晴太失声。

“我没事。”高杉冷漠。他比晴太还要矮，高高抬起手抵住前面的光网，那只手鲜血淋漓皮开肉绽，但是伤口已经开始飞快地愈合，肌肉自动合拢，连鲜血都被吸收消失。

晴太愣怔地看着面前的景象，就听到高杉的声音：“走。”

“你呢？”晴太一愣。

“我和你不一样。”高杉头也不回的说，“你还看不出来吗？”

“那我也没有留你在这里的道理！”晴太说，“我们——”

“我可不算是你的朋友。”高杉说，“我们才认识了一天，你所谓的朋友，不是这么浅薄的关系吧？”

“即便我们不是朋友，你也是银桑很重要的人！”晴太提高音量，“我不能让银桑重要的人出事！”

“你浪费了第二次离开的机会。”青枝向前一步，“晴太，和你在一起的时候，我的确还是挺愉快的，但是也就到此为止了——”

面前的光网猛然亮起更加强烈的光芒，化成锐利的刀锋，向着两个人直直袭来！

高杉反应极快，抬起手一个滚翻，用手臂连续的挡下了所有的刀锋！他的整个胳膊瞬间充满了深可见骨的伤痕，又开始冒着白烟愈合。

“高杉！”晴太接住他。

“去找银时，做点你能做的事情。”高杉开口。

“我应该怎么办？”晴太有点慌乱。

“告诉他，找到那个信物。”高杉说，“他知道该怎么做。”

青枝的瞳孔一缩，手中的光芒亮起，铺天盖地而来。高杉的胳膊已经变得完好，在空中又接住了几次攻击，扭头厉声：“走！”

晴太咬了咬牙，重新冲进了雾气里。

“没用的，即便他能走出雾气找到你的同伴，你们也不可能来得及做什么。”青枝一步步走下来，看着半跪在那里喘息的高杉，“不过作为龙脉你还真是狼狈啊。无法完全使用龙脉的力量吗？让我想想——啊，因为你害怕自我的意识被那力量冲散，不是吗？”

高杉喘息片刻，慢慢站了起来，笑了笑：“自我意识？原来我还应该在意那种东西？”

他还是男孩的样子，笑起来的时候有一种天不怕地不怕的样子。

“我只是怕那个小鬼去和银时那个白痴瞎说而已！”

说着，他又一次抬手握住面前的光。

然而这一次，高杉的手在碰到光的一瞬间也完全化成了明亮的能量流，瞬间把那光芒吞噬！

“不可能，如果这样的话，你自己也会——”青枝还没有来得及反应，下一刻就被高杉拖入了能量的洪流之中。

15

晴太在百华的人的护送下跌跌撞撞的寻找着银时，一路找到了停机坪。

这里已经变成了能量洪流汇聚的地方，光芒闪闪烁烁，银时他们挡在外围，提防着圣泉教的进攻。

能量暂时还没有爆发的迹象，但是脉动越来越快，让人愈发的不安。

“月咏大姐头！银桑！”晴太气喘吁吁的跑过来，“圣泉！圣泉！高杉——高杉他！”

他拼命喘息了片刻，才终于能够说出话来：

“高杉在圣泉和变得很奇怪的青枝打起来了！高杉让我来找银时，说找信物！”

“信物？”银时一愣，“那是什么东西？”

“高杉说你会知道！”晴太说，“应该就是我之前让你们找的那个东西。”

“不，这个我知道，但是银桑我怎么知道信物在哪里？”银时抓狂，“高杉那家伙在搞什么？我怎么知道他想干什么？我们的默契有那么好吗？我们有过默契这种东西吗？”

“没有。”桂从旁边冒出来，“你还记得你们有一回打仗，一个从左边抄底敌军的尾部，一个从右边抄底敌军的尾部，最后把整个大部队放过来的事故吗？”

“那明明是高杉的错！”银时抓狂，“和我有什么关系！就像现在这是银桑的错吗！银桑怎么知道那么个牌子在哪里——等等！”

桂疑惑：“怎么？”

“等等，那个谁——”银时抬起手，指向向门口走去的百华，“你是那个谁，青枝的姐姐吧？你现在在这里好吗？青枝身上到底发生了什么，还有什么我们不知道的事情吗？”

“我已经和你们说了吧。”那个百华扭过头，声音甚至带着点冷酷，“青枝活下去也只是徒增痛苦而已，不如就这样结束。”

“不不不，现在不是结束的问题吧，现在是大家都要结束的问题了吧？”银时嘴角抽搐，“那个那拿什么，姐姐大人，我知道你想说的意思，但是现在明显似乎青枝君已经变成反派了哦，反派的心理问题就不是单纯的心理问题了哦，是大家生死存亡的问题了哦。”

百华皱了皱眉头，没有理会银时的碎碎念，刚要扭头，就被月咏的苦无拦住了。

“等一下，重枝。”月咏的声音冷冷的传来，“百华里面有内鬼——你知道什么线索吗？”

重枝停下脚步，扭头拉下面具：“首领，你是在怀疑我吗？”

“是。”月咏干脆利落的回答，“你是我最怀疑的对象之一，刚才银时拦了你，验证了我的想法。”

“首领。”重枝叹了口气，“如果可能的话，我的确不想被你怀疑。但是我家里的事情，你也许也知道。”

“那不是你背叛百华的理由。”月咏说。

“作为守护吉原的百华，我却没有能够保护我的父母、我的家人！”重枝提高音量，“我作为百华还有什么意义，我本身就失去了留在这里的资格。首领，我对于圣泉教并没有什么兴趣，但是有一点我是同意的，我们每天在这里试图保护吉原，我们真正能够保护的有多少人呢？在这个世界的黑暗中还有多少人在受苦！这一切到底都有什么意义！”

“……不知道。”月咏冷冷回答，“你的问题，我没有办法回答你。但是你说得对，你的确作为百华失格。如果连守护的心都没有了，那我们就失去了存在的意义！”

她猛然抬起手，苦无如雨般的射了出去！

重枝同时抬手，对着月咏打落她手中的苦无，但是肩头还是不可避免地被射中，咬住嘴唇，血洇了出来。

月咏没有停下手，而是又一发苦无出手，这回奔着重枝的手脚，要把她钉在地上！

下一刻，一道身影闪过，银时一个闪身，挡在了重枝面前，打落了飞过来的苦无。

“银时！”月咏语气有点急促，“你干什么！”

“我只有一个问题啊，姐姐大人。你说家人——”银时微微偏头，看向重枝，“那个家人里，也包括你的那个弟弟吗？”

重枝一愣，一时没有说话。

“你还有机会。”银时一挥刀，“何况你的请求，我们已经听到了。”

他手中木刀一翻，顺着重枝的腰切了过去，一块木牌应声掉落在地！

银时微微一笑，捡起那块酷似百华腰牌，却又花纹不同的古旧木牌。

“——找到了。”

16

重枝自然知道她的这个弟弟并不是亲生的弟弟。

青枝是她的父母在几年前捡到的，当时身体非常虚弱，躺在雪里，仿佛下一刻就要死过去一样。她的父母把青枝带回了家，青枝似乎什么也不记得了，身体也一直非常不好，但是即便如此，她的父母还是把青枝当成自己孩子一样的照顾，他们在一起度过了很多美好的时光。

直到后来——

她作为百华出任务，再次回家的时候，看到的就是躺在血泊中的父母，和昏迷的青枝。

她仇恨着混乱的吉原，痛恨自己的无能，因为她百华的身份，她甚至不能第一时间亲手手刃仇人。索性青枝还没有死，她等了一天一夜，青枝终于睁开了眼睛。

青枝盯着她片刻，慢慢抬起手，擦掉她眼眶旁的眼泪，轻声说道：“……我们终于一样了啊。”

也是那一天，她才突然知道，青枝并不是什么都不记得了。

他什么都记得。

他为了保护人类死去的爱人，和人类的不知感恩。他曾经在重枝的家里短暂的停留，但是这个家现在也终究消失了。

就如同青枝说的，他们两个终究成为了两个相似的、一无所有的可怜人。

——然后才是对于圣泉教的利用，引领着人类对于长生不老的丑陋渴望，一直到了现在。

“就是这个样子的。”重枝看着银时里的木牌，淡淡，“这个东西是青枝给我的，你要拿走就拿走吧，反正我已经一无所有了。”

“不是一无所有啊。”银时走到她面前，把手里的木牌轻轻放在她的手里，“不是在这里吗。”

重枝一愣。

“你其实知道的吧，这个牌子对于青枝的意义。”银时淡淡说。

“家人的话，不是还有吗。再不保护，就来不及了啊。”

重枝死死盯着手里的木牌，缓缓开口：“但是青枝他……很固执。已经……晚了，你不知道他是什么样的存在，他已经不是人类了。”

“正巧，我们万事屋最近也有新的成员加入。”银时一笑，“我不是说了吗，你的请求我们已经接到了。不过——不是让你弟弟就这么离开，而是让他回来啊。”

“你们口口声声说着自己一无所有，其实拥有的东西，自己心里是清楚的吧。”

“银桑，我怎么不知道万事屋什么时候加入新成员了。”神乐在旁边死鱼眼。

“对啊，银桑，高杉先生看起来并不是很情愿的样子啊。”新八也走上来。

“闭嘴啊！这种小事不要在意不要在意。”银时说，“神乐，新八，下一个任务你们知道了吧！”

“保证送到！”新八笑了起来，拔出腰间的木刀，神乐也抽出了雨伞，“走了！”

下一刻，神乐就一手抓着一个，跳上了房顶。

“欸欸欸，等等！神乐！你是不是对送人有什么误解！”新八在街上狂奔，对着屋顶上的人喊话，“快点下来啊啊啊！”

“这样子更快好吗！废柴眼镜就自己在一边呆着吧，不要抢出场率。”神乐冷漠道。

“等等！等等！”晴太挣扎，“为什么我也一起被抓着走了！为什么啊！”

“神乐酱，等等！”新八还在拼命的追。

“啊，顺手就抓上了。”神乐回答晴太。

“那就把我放回去啊！这已经没有我什么事了吧！”晴太抓狂。

“不是这样的吧。”新八爬上屋顶，笑着扶了扶眼镜，“你说过吧，要帮你的朋友找到这样东西。既然已经承诺了，不保证送到对方的手里是不行的——啊啊啊！”

“啰嗦，废柴眼镜。”神乐踩着新八的头顶一跃而过。

“等一下啊！神乐！你是不是走错方向了？”新八在后面追了出去。

“这样好吗？”月咏呼了口烟，“话说在前面，百华的规矩我是不会坏的。”

“知道了知道了——”银时懒洋洋的说。

“高杉呢？他不是普通的男孩吧。”月咏淡淡，“不过即便这样，不去看一眼好吗？”

“看一眼？”银时笑起来，“我可不去自找没趣。那家伙既然已经动手了，那么我这边也就只好开始出风头了。”

说着，他一挥木刀：“假发！是时候活动活动身体了！”

“不是假发是桂！”桂抽刀出来，“不过银时，不好意思，这个风头还是由我来出吧。”

银时扭头看向桂。

“我已经厌倦了给你们压阵，也厌倦你们两个不听指挥的分头行动了。”桂说，“从今以后，我也决定按照我的方法随心所欲了！所以银时——你就滚去断后吧。”

银时愣了几秒，嘴角微微勾了勾：“看在你待机了那么久的份上，今天就不和你抢风头了。”

说着，桂向着圣泉教总部的方向、银时向着圣泉地脉本身的方向冲了出去。

17

高杉睁开眼，目之所及都是一片明亮的光色。

他活动了活动手脚，坐起身，看了看自己成年人的身体，勾唇笑了笑：“居然还有这种好事。”

在外面他的身体还没有完全磨合能量，所以记忆很不完整，但是在单纯的意识世界里他的记忆是完整的。高杉回忆了一下外面自己和银时相遇的桥段，心情有点愉悦的勾了勾唇角。

“喂，这么笑好吗。”对面的人开口，“这里是能量的洪流，意识迷失的地方，可不是随随便便能够出去的哦。”

对面的人也不是那种瘦弱的少年模样，而是一个橄榄绿发色的俊秀青年，盘腿坐在那里，看着高杉。

他仿佛淡定了很多，就是坐在那里。

“即便出去也晚了吧。“他继续说，“能量的暴走一旦开始，就不会结束。”

“阻止的方法是有的吧？”高杉回答，“就是你姐姐手里的信物。”

青枝一愣，扭头看他：“你怎么知道……”

“不是很自然的吗。”高杉说，“那个信物是过去那个对你最独一无二的人类给你的，现在也自然会在你唯一的家人手里。”

“你——”青枝说，“而且你不要搞错了，独一无二的人类？那是什么意思？”

高杉嘲讽的笑了起来，站起身，和面前的青年对视：“还在逃避吗？还没有反应过来吗？朝水青枝，在这个名字的背后，你到底是谁？”

青年看着他，身影愈发的摇曳，在光中仿佛半透明一样。

“我——我……”他低声。

“你从来就不是人类，人类不可能来到这里。”高杉冷酷的说，“你才是地脉本身，是你自己耗尽了能量，陷入了沉睡。”

“闭嘴！”青枝的声音一下子提高，“给我闭嘴！”

“你救了人类，但是他们做了什么？他们把你的爱人视为异类，试图从他身上得到长生不老的方法，你感知到这一切，却什么也做不到。你拯救了吉原的人，却眼睁睁的看着他们害死了你的爱人。”高杉勾唇，露出了一个嘲讽的笑容，“所以你就欺骗自己，甚至自己催眠自己的身份，成为你的爱人，就好像他还活着一样——”

“闭嘴！”青枝猛然移动到高杉面前，“你又有什么资格对我指手画脚！”

“是啊，我对你毫无兴趣。”高杉冷冷，“只是提醒你——你还要重蹈覆辙吗？迷失在这里，让你唯一的亲人再失去你吗？”

“重枝她……重枝她——”青枝咬牙，“是不一样的——”

“是啊，她自然不是过去你的爱人，但是她不是你认定的家人吗？”高杉哂笑，“何况你连一个素昧平生的少年都不愿意伤害，不是吗？你潜意识认为晴太是你的朋友，否则他又怎么能够穿过你的雾气呢。”

青枝摇摇头：“已经晚了，能量的暴走一旦开始——”

“还没有晚。”高杉淡淡说，“他们一定会来的。你需要做的，就是放弃逃避。”

青枝愣怔的看了他片刻，深吸了一口气，仿佛终于逐渐从一场梦中醒来，身上多了点地脉的气息，看着高杉。

“他们会来？什么给了你这种自信？而且现在我们在龙脉洪流的深处，意识已经开始消散了。”

高杉露出一个哂笑，带着点嘲讽：“迷失？这点能量，离消散还远着吧。”

“你——”青枝一愣。

“我从这颗星球的深处醒来。”高杉缓缓说，“记住了，我和你不是什么同类，也从来不是什么龙脉的意志——”

“我是一个吞噬了它的人类。”

青枝还没有反应过来这句话真正的意义，高杉就猛然拔出不知道什么时候已经挂在腰间的武士刀，一个侧身，刀刃猛然刺入了青枝的胸膛！

他的声音低声在对方的耳畔响起：

“而你只要想，也能成为一个人类。”顿了顿，“另外，这个事情，暂时向那个看起来就很讨人嫌的天然卷保密。”

18

青枝猛然睁开眼，发现自己浮在池水当中。

重枝跌跌撞撞的冲进水里，用完好的胳膊把他的身体费力的拖上岸。

青枝抬眼看向四周，天空已经完全被地脉的颜色浸染，他有一瞬间觉得已经来不及了，但是晴太在他身旁大喊，重枝不断叫着他的名字，把他的意识唤回了现实。

他伸出手，缓缓从重枝手里拿起那块木牌，艰难的开口。

“我一直……”他低声，“把你当作——”

“呼咻！”神乐一脚踩上青枝的脸。

“等等！神乐酱！你在搞什么！”新八抓狂。

“防止他说出flag台词啊。”神乐理所当然，“很多角色不都是说出flag台词之后就挂了的吗。”

“不，神乐酱，如果你再不移开，他现在就要挂了。”

“啊啊啊好了！我们都知道了！”晴太擦了擦眼睛，“不管你把不把重枝大姐当姐姐，把不把我当朋友都一样，你觉得我们自作多情就自作多情吧！”

青枝一愣，笑了笑，摇了摇头。

他没有再说话，拿起重枝手里的那块木牌，身上泛起白光，木牌缓缓没入他身体的胸口。

那时候，有一个声音仿佛响起在他的耳畔，是他已经很久很久没有听到过的熟悉，带着点当年的笑意。

——这样，你就能够成为人类，和我在一起了！

青枝徒然睁开眼，只看到逐渐黑下去的天空，平息的地脉，还有周围重枝、晴太、还有新八神乐的脸。

他呼了口气。

也罢。

19

“青枝先生！“

“青枝！“

周围的人扶着他缓缓坐起来，神乐和新八有点担心的看着池水，一边问：

“那个，高杉先生呢？就是和我们一起来的一个小孩子，之前应该进来了。”

“啊，他啊——”青枝犹豫了一下，就看到面前风尘仆仆身上带着血迹冲过来的男人，下意识地说，“……原来是你吗？看起来就很讨人嫌的天然卷。”

“哈？”银时抓狂，“你是对银桑有什么不满吗？对于天然卷有什么不满吗？对于你的救命恩人有什么不满吗？”

“啊，不，那个……”青枝尴尬，“就是随口……”

“随口是什么意思？银桑可以揍他吗？揍个半死可以吗？”银时握拳。

“啊，银桑！”新八欣喜的开口。

银时扭头，微微一愣，就看到一个身形瘦削，十六七岁样貌的少年从池水里缓缓站起，拢了一下前额的头发，露出一双锐利的眼睛，扭头看了过来。

“……啊。”银时一时间张了张嘴，没有说出来话。

“啊。”新八一顿，然后突然反应过来，去捂神乐的眼睛，“啊啊啊啊神乐，少女暂时还不能看这种事情！”

“别弄得别人的身体跟猥xie物似的。”高杉皱了皱眉，两步走上岸，“喂，银时，别用那么恶心的眼神看着我，把外面的衣服给我。”

“什么叫喂，银时啊！那是什么居高临下的叫法啊！还有那是什么令人误会的说法啊！你算是谁？哈？高杉君？”银时哔哔哔的吐槽个不停，不过还是把外袍脱下来，扔给了高杉君，“切，真是麻烦。”

“让你失望了，看你有点眼熟，不过还是没想起来什么。”高杉说，“不过你似乎的确欠了我不少钱，记得是——”

“闭嘴啊！你是假发附体了吗！上来就这么崩人设好吗！”银时抓狂。

“不，银桑，高杉先生的人设早就没剩下什么了。”新八吐槽。

高杉在旁边穿上了银时的袍子。他的身量还没有完全长成，也就比银时的肩头高一些，身材是少年的瘦削，袍子在他的身上显得空荡荡的，露出大半的胸膛。

银时不知道怎么回事，下意识地抬起手，给高杉拢了拢衣服，把他的胸口盖住。

高杉：……

银时：……

高杉：“……你在干什么。”

“在给你穿衣服啊！看不出来吗！自己不会穿衣服的一岁半的小少爷啊！”银时瞬间炸毛，嚷嚷了起来，“你那是什么眼神？那是什么看垃圾的眼神？银桑可以揍你一顿吗？可以吗？”

高杉冷漠的推开他，走到青枝面前，看了他片刻，淡淡说：“你好自为之吧。”

“您……”青枝下意识地用起了敬语，放低了声音，“是不是身体还没有磨合好？”

“磨合？”高杉想了想，“也许吧。”

“记忆也会受到磨合的影响。”青枝提醒，“我知道能够压制力量的方法，能够帮您恢复记忆，您需要吗？”

高杉看了旁边还在炸毛的银时，突然勾了勾唇角：“压制力量？不必了。”

“诶？可是？”青枝顿了顿。

“所以我说了吧，我是人类，这就是人类的思维方式。”高杉拍了拍青枝的肩头，“不是看起来很有趣吗？”

“哦……哦。”青枝觉得对面的人和刚才不一样，显得年轻了许多，性格也恶劣了许多。

“喂，你在和他偷偷摸摸的说什么啊。”银时头疼的挠了挠头，“以后别再出事情了啊。”

“谢谢银桑！”晴太奔放的冲了过来，看了看高杉，有点混乱，“那个，还有，高杉，也谢谢你，虽然不知道是怎么回事。”

高杉看了他片刻，抬手揉了揉晴太的头：“以后打游戏适可而止吧。”

晴太挠了挠头，不知道说什么好。

“好了，高杉君，不要一副知心大哥哥的样子了。”银时在旁边嘲讽，“看着很恶心好不好。”

“你可没什么资格说我。”高杉回答。

“哈？你对银桑有什么不满吗？用我把你一岁半时候的黑历史抖搂出来吗？”银时挑衅。

“是一年十个月，而且我现在还是这个状态。”高杉冷漠，“所以，你有什么黑历史想说吗？”

银时撇了撇嘴，然后又突然想了起来：“不过你现在没有那个无害正太外表的伪装了啊哈哈哈高杉君，你的特权时代终于结束了，银桑我终于可以拿你祭天了啊哈哈哈——”

高杉冷漠的看了他一眼，没有做评价，就看到对面百华急匆匆的赶了过来。

“这是——高杉？”月咏愣了愣，然后很快的反应过来，“这回多谢你了。日轮已经准备好了，你们去休整一下吧。”

20

片刻，银时浑身黑气的坐在会客厅里。

桂在旁边抱着手：“哦，银时，这个场景看起来很熟悉呢。”

“熟悉——个鬼啊！”银时抓狂，用力把桂的头按进旁边的盘子里，双眼冒火的盯着被一群游女围着，冷着脸和看起来心情就很好的日轮说话的高杉，“等等？高杉君真的比银时受欢迎那么多吗？真的吗？到底哪里不一样？天然卷吗？果然是天然卷吗？”

“不，银桑，面对现实吧。”新八死鱼眼，“而且不要把什么都怪在天然卷的上面。”

“是啊，银桑，面对现实吧。”神乐眼神死，“难道不是脸吗。脸。”

“不！我相信日轮不是那么浅薄的女性！”银时挣扎道，“那个，日轮——”

“晋助已经和我都说了。”日轮头也不扭的微笑，“谢谢你了，银桑。”

“等等！银桑在这里啊！为什么说谢谢不看着银桑要看着高杉啊！为什么叫晋助啊！银桑我为什么这么生气啊！”银时疯狂的抓着桂的头撞盘子，“为什么啊！”

“银时——”桂忍无可忍的也按住银时的头，用力砸在盘子里，“吃醋不要波及我啊！！！”

他这一声石破惊天，周围人都嘴角抽搐的看着这场闹剧。

“吃醋？啊啦，银桑还有可爱的一面呢。”日轮看着高杉，温和一笑，“是我想象的那个样子吗？”

“不太清楚。”高杉实事求是的回答，扭头注视了银时片刻，勾了勾唇角，“不过……很快会发现的。”

“啊，讨厌啦，晋助殿这个表情太犯规了。”左边的游女侧过身笑了起来。

“呐呐，晋助大人今天要不要到我们这边过夜？”右边的游女也探头笑着说。

“Stop——Stop！”银时挣扎着爬起来，“高杉君可是一个不折不扣的未成年人！不要在这里进行任何哔——哔——哔——的话题！草莓牛奶！谁来把这里的酒都换成草莓牛奶啊啊啊！”

银时的叫声长久的回荡在吉原的上空。

————Episode 1 / 完————


	6. 六

21

“早安，银桑。”新八拉开卧室的门，“起床了哦。”

高杉从厨房里端着碗走出来，对新八点点头。

“啊，早安，高杉先生。”新八笑着说。

“新八，银桑，听我说——”神乐黑着眼圈揉着眼睛走了进来，“爸比和白痴老哥昨天晚上又打起来了，好像是因为那个秃子偷偷跟踪小混混吉娃娃的事情，吵得我一个晚上都没有睡好。”

“啊，星海坊主又去跟踪冲田先生了吗？”新八无奈道，“也不能怪神威先生生气。”

“啊？为什么？”神乐打着哈欠，“喂，中二病，让一下。所以说为什么啊？是因为小混混和白痴老哥谈恋爱的事情？”

“都说了别那么叫我。”高杉声音很冷淡，不过还是移动了一下身体，让神乐在沙发上坐下来。

“啊……嘛。”新八干笑，“这种事情对于神乐来说还太早了一点呢。”

“是吗。嘛怎么都好。”神乐打开电视，看里面结野主播的占卜节目，一边问，“今天的早饭是什么？”

“吐司和昨天剩下的米饭都有。”高杉淡淡说，“自己去厨房。”

“新八，银桑，听我说啊——”神乐叼着一片吐司在嘴里，“我家里真的是呆不下去了，爸比和老哥也打架，爸比和小混混也打架，老哥和小混混晚上也打架——”

“等等，神乐。”新八嘴角抽抽，“是不是有什么奇怪的不该混的东西混进来了？为什么要强调是晚上？”

“对哦，为什么呢。似乎不知道为什么自然而然就这么说了，人类就是这种自然而然的生物而已。嘛怎么都好。”神乐睡眼惺忪的，“所以说我能不能住回来啊，真的好烦啊那群男人。”

“不能。”高杉冷淡，“再说你回这边也是一群男人，干脆考虑去和志村妙一起住怎么样？”

“不要。”神乐嚼嚼嚼，“妙姐家里有大猩猩跟踪狂。”

“虽然是这样的……但是不用说的这么明白吧。”新八抽了抽嘴角。

“新八你也要长大了认清现实了，听爸比说大猩猩也算是个不错的人选，有稳定的公务员职业、收入也挺高，男人比女人年长一点家庭关系会更和谐——”神乐迷迷糊糊的说。

“啊啊啊神乐星海坊主都在给你洗脑什么啊！”新八抓狂。

“你也的确成熟一点吧志村新八。”高杉也盯着电视，随口漫不经心的说，“你这种年纪的男生已经不应该再粘着姐姐了吧，再插手姐姐的私生活只是单纯的变态了吧。”

“不不不你一个两岁的人在这里说什么！”新八眼神死的看着少年高杉，无奈，“还有都说了不要吃银桑的布丁啦，之后你们又打起来很难收拾的。”

“布丁放在冰箱里就是给人吃的。”高杉冷笑，“那个白痴——”

“哇！今天有金曜剧场的特别篇呢！”神乐看着电视，突然来了精神，“不知道会不会揭晓犯人呢！”

“哈哈哈，神乐还真是喜欢这次新的剧场呢，不过我也很在意。”新八说，“我觉得应该是家里的管家吧。”

“怎么会是管家！”神乐拍案而起，“管家做错了什么吗？你对管家有什么偏见吗？管家辛辛苦苦为了这个吃人的宅子服务了十几年，最后得到的就是这样的一个被赐死下场吗？”

“不……”新八嘴角抽了抽，“怎么突然这么激动。还有你是不是串剧了。”

“我觉得是邮递员。”神乐坐下，“不过小混混觉得是家里的女主人。”

“诶？冲田先生也在看吗？这么说的话神威和星海坊主先生也看吗？”新八惊讶，“还真是不可思议啊。”

“夜兔的那种直来直去的脑子才看不懂这种东西呢。”高杉嘲讽，“神威肯定觉得太麻烦了为什么不都杀了。”

“嗯，是呢，真的是一群白痴。”神乐抱手，深沉的点头。

“不……神乐酱，你自己也是夜兔。”新八干笑。

“啊。啊？对啊！”神乐一跃而起，抓住高杉的衣领，拼命摇晃，“你对夜兔有什么意见吗？哈？中二病想打架吗？”

“……也不必这样。”新八徒劳的举着手。

高杉抓住神乐的手制止了她的动作，熟练的从兜里抽出一盒醋昆布放在神乐眼前，神乐就开开心心一口咬住，重新坐下了。

“喂——这是什么驯化关系啊——这个家里到底发生了什么奇怪的事情啊！”新八抓狂。

“我觉得是侦探本人。”高杉放下筷子，抬头打了个响指，“不如打个赌。”

“哈哈，是个好提议。”神乐吃完醋昆布，重新抬起头，“就让我这个歌舞伎町的女王做你的对手吧！”

“既然你这么说，就不要后悔。”高杉冷淡抬头，“眼镜，入局吗？”

“啊？真的打赌啊？还有说过了别叫我眼镜！”新八走过来，“可以是可以，不过我最近没什么零花钱啊……”

“哈哈哈新八，这就是宅男的悲哀。”神乐抬手拍在桌子上，“我赌四片醋昆布！”

“不我不想被你这么说啊！你也不在好好工作吧！”新八抓狂，“还有高杉先生你为什么也拿出了醋昆布！振作一点啊！白痴果然是会传染的吗！”

“闭嘴。仔细看。”高杉把手里的盒子轻轻放在桌子上。

神乐探头，然后瞬间震惊的向后两步，倒在沙发上，喷出一口鲜血：“这是——这是——”

“——这居然是最近新发售的和鬼灭之刀合作的限量版醋昆布！”

“鬼灭之刀是什么啊！限量版醋昆布又是什么鬼啊！”新八疯狂吐槽，“真是的……高杉先生你别跟着神乐胡闹了。不过既然都这样了，我也赌四片醋昆布……”

“——个鬼啊！！！”银时抓狂的踹开卧室的门，冲了出来，高杉和神乐都敏捷的回避，只有新八被门直接扇了出去。

“你们为什么在万事屋擅自过起了居家日常的生活！为什么坐在一起吃早饭啊！为什么在讨论金曜剧场的电视剧啊！为什么在用醋昆布打赌啊！最关键的是为什么你们自然而然地就接受了这家伙吧！很奇怪吧！”银时崩溃的抱着头，然后又抬起头，“顺便说我觉得受害者是自杀！”

“银桑你在搞什么啊！”新八爬起来怒吼，“而且没办法啊！高杉先生就是普通地住在这里吧！还有怎么想都不会是自杀吧！”

“对啊，都是因为银桑你起来的太晚了，我们才没有带上你打赌的。”神乐死鱼眼的说。

“为什么说的好像我想和你们打赌一样啊！为什么你要和高杉打赌啊！话说为什么高杉你在吃我的布丁啊！”银时扑过去，“给我放下！”

高杉一个闪身躲过了银时，又吃了一口：“说来说去，不还是怕输吗。”

“高杉，你觉得这种激将法对我会管用吗，我已经不是过去的那个我——”银时冷笑片刻，闭上眼忍耐、忍耐、然后猛地睁眼拍案而起，“赌就赌！赌什么！我会怕你吗！”

“管用啊！超级管用啊！一句话就被挑衅了啊！”新八抓狂，“银桑你也成熟一点吧。”

“是我不成熟吗！明明是他先挑衅的好吗！”银时指着高杉。

“我只是很简单的问了一个问题而已。”高杉冷笑，“是你自己无聊，白痴。”

“白痴——你才是白痴呢！白——痴！”银时愤怒。

“说别人白痴的人才是白痴呢。”高杉继续，“你个白痴。”

“反弹！你才是白痴！”银时提高音量。

“反弹无效。你才是！”高杉回答。

“啊啊啊啊啊你们两个是小学生吗！”新八抓狂的大叫，“为什么从早上一开始我就要忍受这种智障的对话啊！”

“因为这一家里都是白痴啊，白痴眼镜。”神乐吐槽。

“你也没有好到哪里去吧！”新八反驳。

一片混乱中，门终于被推开。新八抬头，绝望的看到走进来的是非常没有常识的总悟。

“哟，旦那。”总悟抬了抬头，含糊不清的说，“还是一大早就这么无聊啊。”

银时和高杉正在互相瞪着对方，总悟开口之后才移开视线，分别在沙发上坐下，重新开始吃饭。

“有点事情要问你们。”总悟自来熟的坐下，开口问，“今天早上吃什么？”

“滚回隔壁去啊！”神乐跳起来，站在沙发上指着总悟大喊，“一进门就坐下问人家早饭是什么，你还有没有常识啊！滚！回！去！”

“不，虽然说是这样，但是实在不想听到你这么吐槽。”新八心累。

“隔壁昨天厨房被砸了。”总悟打了个哈欠，“嘛，早知道不让神威发现秃头这两天跟踪我的事情了，这么麻烦。”

“原来你是故意的吗！你是有多抖S啊！这么玩弄夜兔不怕以后死的很惨吗！”新八抓狂。

“啊，眼镜，原来你在那里啊。”

“我一直在这里啊！你是故意的吧？故意的吧？”

“有点事情要问你。”总悟对新八说。

新八一愣：“我？”

“关于偶像寺门通的事情。”总悟说，“啊，谢谢。”

“不谢。”高杉淡淡。

“喂，高——杉——君，你在把银桑的冰激凌递给谁呢？”银时的头上跳起一个青筋，抬手抓住高杉的头顶，发力咬牙切齿道，“你和税金小偷的关系不应该是很不好的吗？你在干什么呢？”

高杉反手抓住他的手，一边角力一边嘲讽：“你和总一郎君关系不是挺好的嘛，我就是帮助你招待一下客户——”

“叫我总悟，神威的中二病合作伙伴。”总悟无视对面快要打起来的两个人，镇定的说，“哦，对了，说起来，你知道神威喜欢什么礼物吗？不见血的那种。”

“叫我高杉，神威的麻烦情人。礼物？”高杉挑了挑眉，还真思索了一下，“除了你把自己打包以外……送他冰原星的巴尔纳蛇怎么样？他前两天聊天的时候说过一次想要。”

“啊？那么麻烦啊。外星生物要入关的手续时间很长啊。”总悟漫不经心的说，给自己的吐司上抹黄油，“有什么地球产的东西吗？”

“喂！你们两个是怎么搞的！怎么突然似乎关系很好啊！怎么突然仿佛因为神威有了共同语言啊！银桑我不知道的地方发生了什么啊！为什么连神威那个战斗狂都有人送礼物而银桑我没有啊！”银时愤怒的踩在桌子上，“喂，你们在听吗？在听吗抖S双人组？”

“……为什么这么听起来银桑真的挺惨的。”新八喃喃，“还有，冲田先生，刚才不是说要说阿通的事情吗。”

“啊，事情是这样的。”总悟从口袋里拿出来了几张纸，“寺门通那里有收到这种信件吗？”

22

“就是这样，拜托你们了。”总悟挥挥手，轻轻巧巧的走出了门。

“那家伙……又翘班。”银时咬牙切齿，然后倒回了沙发上，“还有高杉君你们两个是怎么回事啊？银桑养大你可不是为了让你和各种不三不四的人混在一起的啊。银桑我真的好伤心啊——”

“那个老妈的视角是怎么回事。”新八嘴角抽了抽。

“对方是个聪明人而已。”高杉回答，看了银时一眼，抽走他脸上盖着的jump，“不去工作吗？“

“真是的，你这次怎么这么积极。“银时懒洋洋的坐起身，看了眼电视里寺门通的演唱会录像，“喂——喂，饶了我吧，别告诉我你喜欢这种类型的，家里有一个眼镜NEET宅男已经够呛了……”

“银桑，揍你哦。”新八嘴角抽了抽。

“我大概……喜欢正相反的吧。”高杉嘴角勾了勾，扭头看向新八，突然问，“你是寺门通的粉丝？知道写现在正在播的这首歌的是谁吗？”

“等等等——什么叫正相反的？高杉君你是什么意思？你从前从来没有说过啊！”银时扒着高杉的肩膀，在他耳边不厌其烦地哔哔哔地问。

“啊？这首歌？”新八一愣，“我记得好像是叫Tsunpo的音乐人，现在据说是隐退了。”

“是……吗。”高杉点点头，没有再多评论。

“所以说高杉君你是什么意思？你对那个音乐人有兴趣？啊也对你一看就是那种喜欢摇滚的中二少年。所以说那什么？你喜欢什么类型？喜欢那种浓妆艳抹的不良少女？”银时纠缠不休的问，“银桑我是不会同意的哦，万事屋是不会有那种儿媳的哦！“

“……所以说这种老妈视角到底是怎么回事。“新八嘴角抽了抽。

“你才是中二摇滚少年。”高杉抬手推开银时，然后手插回口袋里，抬起脚推开门，很……像一个中二摇滚少年的走出了门。

他现在的身量还是少年的样子，随意的穿着一条黑色的牛仔裤，白色的T恤，松垮垮的套着一件深紫的夹克，显得随意又带着点不羁的痞气。

“叛逆期的男生就是难搞啊。”神乐在后面深沉的说。

“……不，所以说不需要这种老妈视角。”新八跟着走了下去。

“哈？高杉君你看看你自己的样子再说话好不好？”银时追了下去，贱兮兮的说，“当然了，我也知道你就喜欢这种样子。那个什么吧，你过去的总督服也是这个样子的，里面的无袖马甲是你自己设计的吧。那个呢，关于那个呢，我和桂之前就想说了呢，那个设计真的是很闷骚，不过高杉君觉得没有袖子很帅气我们也没有办法啊。啊——啊，不过到底为什么没有袖子很帅呢？高杉君能够向我解释一下吗？流行这种东西我实在是不太懂啊——”

高杉抬起腿向后，直直踢向银时的脸：

“虽然不知道你说的是什么，但是一个袖子没有套好的人没资格对别人的衣着品头论足吧？”高杉冷笑，“所以？你的外套到底为什么要那么穿？一个袖子不穿很酷吗？觉得自己很潇洒很懒散很引领时尚风格吗？啊，我知道了，果然是那个吧，想要靠这个变得更受欢迎吗？”

“闭嘴！”银时恼羞成怒的吼道，一边抬手挡下高杉的腿，重新踢了过去，“这是jump主人公的风格好吗？这样子大家看到剪影就会知道，啊，这是银桑呢，这是我对于工作的奉献精神好吗？”

“看到你那一头的卷毛就已经足够了吧？”高杉一个翻身躲开，手并成刀，砍了过去，“还有其他jump主人公有那种没精打采乱糟糟的天然卷吗？”

新八和神乐站在万事屋楼下，面无表情的看着高杉和银时一路打架打了出去。

“神乐。”新八嘴角抽了抽，“之前你告诉我说冲田先生偷偷告诉你，说他打算帮助高杉先生追求银桑？”

“啊，好像是有一个似乎是这样的又似乎不是这样的说法。”神乐想了想。

“你确认他是好心帮助吗？确认他是所谓的偷偷告诉你？”新八嘴角抽了抽，“你确认他不是在谋划着什么吗？”

“不知道。”神乐干脆地回答，“啊，不过老哥似乎很有兴趣，说他会帮忙，应该不会有什么太有智商的内容吧。”

“更让人不安了好不好！话说神威先生在你们的眼里到底是什么形象！啊——啊，那群白痴在一起到底会搞出什么事情啊！”新八抱头抓狂，“你也和他们说说，让他们尊重一下本人的意见，不要闹事。”

“但是小混混说是中二病自己这么和他们委托的啊。”神乐死鱼眼，“嘛，怎么都好就是了。”

“哈？”新八沉默，低头看着高杉和银时又一路打了回来。

两个人手里的木刀都拔了出来，银时路过万事屋前面的时候还有心情扭头对新八和神乐大叫：

“刚才高杉那个白痴走反了——新八，神乐，走了！”

“明明是你一直在往那边走吧，我可和你这种路痴不一样。”高杉跟着冲了过来，扭头叫，“别忘了把之前那些信的照片带上！”

“路痴的是你吧！以前打仗的时候带队跑反了十公里的事情你自己不记得了而已。“银时也扭头，”还有新八，给阿通打个电话！“

“那绝对是你自己的事情吧？你的就不能换一个新一点的套路吗？”高杉冷笑，”你昨天从小钢珠店回来的时候是不是迷路了？而且不是阿通，是阿通的经纪人，这点常识都没有吗！“

“哈？银桑只是第一次去那里，稍——微需要看两眼地图而已。而且高杉君你是在跟踪我吗？你在跟踪我吗？啊——啊，救命，银桑我好害怕啊——“

“哈？是你自己喝醉了倒在街上的，路人给万事屋打电话我才不得不去接你的。“高杉嘲讽的挑眉，”想看看自己昨天的丑态百出吗？我可是全部都拍下来了。“

“你是有多无聊啊！”银时抓狂，显得非常非常的心虚，“别信口开河啊！高杉君我警告你！银桑我酒品很好的！但是如果你做了什么，我下回喝酒之后就不保证了哦！”

新八：……

神乐：……

“哈哈，往好处想，高杉君的工作热情很高呢，哈哈，哈哈哈。“新八干笑。

“是啊。就是看着他们好想动手呢。这是为什么呢？“神乐死鱼眼，看着面前烟尘滚滚跑过去的人，“这是为什么呢新八君？是我的心灵被暴力浸染了吗？”

“不是呢哦，神乐酱。话说高杉君是打算追求银桑的吗？他是这么说的？”新八死鱼眼，看着烟尘慢慢平静下来，“他真的是这么说的吗神乐酱？是我刚才听错了吗？”

“不是哦新八。你在眼睛之后耳朵也不行了吗，给我去医院啊。”神乐回答，缓缓扭头。

“我的耳朵很好哦，神乐酱。但是这个世界上，还是有一些事情不知道为好呢，啊哈哈，啊哈哈哈。”新八干笑，缓缓扭头看向同一个方向。

远处鸡飞狗跳继续传来，不知道银时和高杉做了什么，还传来了刺耳的刹车声和一系列碰撞的声音，以及遥远的“都怪你好吗——”“绝对是怪你”“哈？如果不是你先动手我怎么会动手？”“如果不是你不看红灯怎么会出事故”“哈？我跑你就跟着跑吗？自己白痴不要推到别人身上吧”“那也不能改变你白痴的事实吧”的对话。

“不知道吗。”神乐面无表情，随后露出了一个顿悟的欣慰的笑容，“嘛，怎么都好呢。少女怎么需要知道这种事情呢。都是幻觉、幻觉。”

“是啊，怎么都好呢。幻觉这种事情的确不用在意呢。”新八也露出一个欣慰笑容，从口带里掏出手机，拨通了经纪人的电话。

果然这个世界上只有idol是值得的。


	7. 七

23

“切，总悟那家伙，整天给我找麻烦。”土方坐在驾驶席上抽着烟，满脸不爽。

“怎么？我们是那个麻烦吗？土方君的意思是我们是那个麻烦吗？我们才是那个被麻烦找上来门的人好不好啊，麻烦你管管你手下让他好好工作好不好？”银时扒着驾驶席对着土方的耳朵开口，还没等土方抱怨就就被高杉抬手一巴掌按回了靠背上。

“你不就是个麻烦吗。”高杉说。

土方从后视镜里打量了一下这个他们也算是通缉过很久，后来不知道为什么变成这样，现在就这么莫名其妙的融入了万事屋里的男人——好吧，现在是少年——对方也抬头看了他一眼，敏锐，而且异样的毫无道理的不友好。

土方一头雾水，收回目光，心情更加不爽。

“我们刚接到情报，说这件事情可能和残余的攘夷武斗派有关。”土方又看了一眼高杉，收回目光，“攘夷武斗派里面似乎有人是音乐人Tsunpo的狂热粉丝，最近是他发表第一首曲子的五周年，他们以此为节点掀起了一系列的针对他曾经合作者的恐怖活动，要求他所有的作品都从公众平台上撤回。”

“喂——喂，攘夷武斗派真的没事吗？过去桂那一边也净是些寺门通的粉丝，而且这是什么？这是粉丝还是黑粉？为什么听起来这么像黑粉？”银时吐槽。

“或者是极端的粉丝吧。”新八分析，“只想自己一个人独享对方的音乐……什么的。”

“啊，知道了，就是像想和偶像结婚这种事情吧。”

“闭嘴啊！谁想和阿通结婚啊！阿通是大家的阿通，阿通是永远不会结婚的！”

“闭嘴啊！谁也没说阿通的事情啊！而且你是和阿通有仇吗NEET宅男？”

“闭嘴啊！银桑你连流行歌曲都不听的人懂什么！不过阿通的确有几首歌都是Tsunpo先生创作的，那么说她会有危险吗？”新八看向土方，“另外……这个Tsunpo先生，到底是何方人士？”

“不清楚啊。”土方皱了皱眉。

“哈？不是音乐人吗？”神乐问。

“不清楚。”土方呼了口烟，重复，“他的真实身份我们没能调查到，就仿佛刻意被掩盖了一样。”

“诶——说不定这后面真的有什么故事呢。不过这种事情和我们就没什么太大关系了，艺人界啊音乐人圈啊娱乐圈啊，这些光鲜亮丽的东西和我们是没有什么——”银时顿了顿，眼角抽了抽，“喂，高杉君，你在看什么？”

“Tsunpo之前的访谈。”高杉抬手拨通电话，“啊，又子，帮我查一个人。”

“喂！你突然这么热情干什么！高杉君原来你真的喜欢摇滚吗！虽然你喜欢摇滚很正常吧但是高杉君你清醒清醒，你要让鬼兵队也每天开会的时候都充斥着娱乐圈的八卦吗——”

“不是娱乐圈。”高杉不耐烦的扭头，“只是对这个音乐人感兴趣而已。哦，对了，再把这些专辑都买了——”

“喂！！！”银时抓狂的抓过电话，“又子，你们的总督要开始追星了哦！他要开始追一个面目不清的狗男人的星了哦！”

“哈？你个废柴天然卷在说什么呢！”又子怒吼，然后换上更加清脆的声音，“晋助大人是不会追星的吧？晋助大人是大家的晋助大人，晋助大人是永远不会——”

“喂！这个句式我好像刚才在哪个宅男的嘴里听到过啊！鬼兵队真的没事吗！”银时猛然把电话摔在地上，被高杉眼疾手快地接住。

“你又干什么。”银时怀疑地扭头。

“下载。有些专辑网上就有。”高杉扭头，“喂，眼镜，你有spotify的账号吧？”

“啊……啊。”新八嘴角抽搐。

“喂喂，”银时悲伤的扶着额头摇头，“高杉君我知道你最近也很努力，那什么吧，作为一个正剧的主线角色突然要很快的融入日常篇里，作为一个有常识的人要迅速的学会装傻吐槽这种事情，嘛，你小时候就是这个样子的，我知道你是个好强的孩子，但是你不需要勉强自己，慢慢来就好了，不用强迫自己听不喜欢的音乐，做不喜欢的事情……”

“但是银桑，高杉先生已经戴上耳机了。高杉先生完全无视你说的话并且感觉很愉快的样子。”新八嘴角抽搐。

“哈哈哈，不用和我说，我知道的，高杉君呢，为了维持中二的人设也是很努力的啊，现在身上还肩负了失忆梗不能随便发挥，就更加只能从细节入手。但是我比高杉君更了解他自己，人是不会轻易改变的，高杉从小就是个音痴，连卡拉OK都不和我们一起去，更加不擅长参与到八卦的话题里……”

“但是银桑，高杉先生已经开始在视频下面留言了，他好像能够耳copy吉他的谱面——等等，这个技能也的确不太对吧！”新八嘴角抽了抽，“啊，他还在继续留言，他非常熟练的在控评，不，等等，开始和黑子对骂了，可怕的手速，火力比我还要高——”

“闭嘴啊啊啊！”银时抬手去按新八的脸，“认清楚现实吧新八！世界上没有完美的男人，高杉君对于音乐毫无天赋这一点是不会变的！”

“你才是认清事实吧银桑！”新八抓狂，“不要因为高杉先生有了一个喜欢的音乐人就露出这种丑恶的嫉妒嘴脸啊！你自己没有音乐天赋没有魅力值能够怪谁啊废柴大叔！”

“哈？这件事和银桑有什么关系！”银时抓狂，“而且谁在意这家伙听什么音乐啊！我是为了万事屋的环境和你们的心理健康好啊！青少年听太多的摇滚是会长不高的啊！”

银时气喘吁吁的拉开车门，从刚停下来的车上跳了下来，瞬间就被一发子弹瞄准，在地面上一个滚翻，抓狂道：

“别打了又子！你们大家的总督马上就要被夺走了哦！”

“闭嘴万事屋。”又子的表情却异常的冷淡，“你有什么资格对于晋助大人的兴趣指手画脚。”

“不……那个……大家的晋助……”银时嘴角抽抽。

他抬头，看到又子的表情，敏锐的挑了挑眉，收起了正在吐槽的话，听到脚步声，扭头看着从后面走出来的高杉。

高杉踏出一步，居高临下的看着银时，手插在兜里，平静的问：“……趴在地上干什么呢，银时。”

银时嘴角抽了抽：“……这该问你的保姆。”

高杉半蹲下来，抬起手，把手里的耳机挂在银时的耳朵上，仿佛因为听到了有趣的东西异样的和蔼：“听听？”

银时抬着头，听着耳机里传来的摇滚，和高杉似笑非笑的表情对视，若有所思。

复生之后高杉的眼睛已经没有伤痕了，刘海也比以前短一点，露出明亮的左眼，和银时对视。银时其实很少这么平静的和高杉对视，嘴唇微微动了动，一时也没有太注意耳机里的音乐，下意识地吞了口口水。

“你……”

“那边的少年！”远处传来一声包含着惊喜的利落女声，“你是谁？是来这里试镜的吗！”

随即银时就感到一个高跟鞋狠狠踩上自己的头，噗叽一下脸被按进地里，一个穿着利落高开叉黑色旗袍的女人站在他的身上激动的握住高杉的手。

“就是你了！”

银时额头上疯狂蹦出青筋，抬起手，猛然抓住女人的脚踝，向着地面上狠狠砸去。

“就是——你个鬼！”

“等等银桑！”新八抓狂，“这是有名的导演——”

“导演又怎么了！”银时愤怒的跳起来，“导演就能随便踩人的脑袋，随便握人的手吗！”

“……你怎么知道她握高杉的手了。”新八嘴角抽了抽，“而且银桑，再怎么说也不能对普通人动手吧。那个，罗罗小姐——”

“喂喂……”地上的女人却仿佛没有受到影响的一样，一只手撑地，缓缓地爬起来，一只手把落下来的长发向后拢去，与此同时猛然抬腿，狠戾的向着银时扫去！

银时猛然跳起来，抓狂道：“导演？等等？导演？娱乐圈现在是怎么了？娱乐圈的导演现在要求的武力值这么高吗？”

旁边的椅子被女人的高跟鞋扫到，瞬间爆破成了一滩碎片。

“看到了吗？看到了吗？”银桑抓狂。

“失礼了。”女人微微一笑，重新恢复风度翩翩，对着高杉一笑，“不要管那种黏着系的男人，和姐姐一起开创娱乐圈的新未来吗？”

“喂……谁是黏着系的男人啊！我和那家伙毫无关系懂吗！”银时猛然抽出木刀，一刀劈过去，逼着女人后退了一步，“劝诱未成年——你还早了一百年啊！”

“发言完全支离破碎啊！”新八吐槽，“银桑！别在这里打架啊！”

“哦？没想到你还是个稍微有点趣味的人啊？”女人一笑，活动了活动手腕，“有点困难，正合我意。”

下一刻，两个人就冲撞在了一起。

让人意外的是，女人的武力极强，竟然一时间压过了银时。

两个人越打下手越重，下一刻，女人一跃而起，抓住银时的破绽，一个回旋踢猛然击向银时的腹部！

几乎同时，高杉抬手拔刀，横刀挡住了女人的进攻，在空中发出一声清脆的撞击声！

银时在空中随着撞击的冲力一个缓冲的翻滚，落在地面上被神乐挡住。

“喂喂，适可而止啊。”高杉落回地面，缓缓收刀，表情有点冷，身上一瞬间散发出杀意，微微抬眼，“不好意思，我对黏着系的男人还真有点癖好。”

女人也一个翻身，利落的落在地上，身上带着点危险的气息，和高杉对面而立。

她的身材高挑，高杉的少年身形相对甚至显得有点单薄，但是身上的戾气锐利，生生把摄影棚前面的空地变成了战场。

下一刻，女人抬起手，缓缓捂住脸，露出了一个梦幻的笑容，肩头耸动：“啊……就是这个……就是这个感觉……我需要的感觉……”

银时：……

高杉：……

高杉嘴角抽了抽，收起了刀。

银时坐起身，挠了挠头，叹了口气：“这是怎么回事？现在搞艺术的人杀伤力都这么高了吗？疯子就好好关在公司里啊……”

高杉耸耸肩，扭头：“走了，银时。”

银时看了他一眼，嘴角微微勾了勾：“你还真是惹麻烦啊。”

高杉看他笑，迈腿走过去，抬手向银时伸出手。

银时刚要握住他的手，就听到身后女人的声音传来：

“真的不来试试吗少年！除了你之外没有人能够驾驭这个MV了！这可是那位Tsunpo最后没发布的作品！非常的适合你！”

高杉一愣，收回手。

银时抓了个空，身体晃了晃，差点摔了个狗啃泥。

新八：……

银时：……

银时嘴角抽了抽：“新八，我刚才是输了吧，我刚才是输给一个偶像了吧。”

“不，银桑，不是偶像，Tsunpo先生是一个很有才华的音乐人。”新八面无表情。

“不，那就是一个没有脸的男人吧。银桑我输了吗？”银时重复，“哈哈哈，果然是错觉吧。”

“的确是错觉，银桑，你就从来没赢过。”新八说。

“喂！来个人啊！”银时猛然蹦起来，“又子！你不去把你家总督救回来吗！他在点头啊！他在点头！他出道了你也无所谓吗！”

“先等等。”又子走过来，不耐烦的皱了皱眉，“万事屋，Tsunpo似乎是万齐前辈很喜欢的一个音乐人。”

银时一愣，扭头：“啊……那个墨镜耳机小哥啊。这倒是合理。高杉知道这事？”

“他还……不知道。这也是后来我们整理万齐前辈的房间的时候才发现的。”又子顿了顿，“我们还没有和晋助大人说这些。”

“喂喂，”银时皱了皱眉，“你们不会连万齐这个人都没有和他解释吧。”

“晋助大人想起来的时候自然就会想起来。”又子说，目光冷了冷，“在那之前没有废话的必要。万事屋，我也就是警告你一下，不要瞎说。”

“是吗。”银时耸耸肩，“知道了，那毕竟是你们鬼兵队自己的事情。”

24

十分钟后，银时，新八，和神乐并肩站在摄影棚的角落。

“喂，新八，这是怎么回事。”银时抖着腿，“我们为什么在这里。”

“没办法吧，既然高杉先生坚持，这也未尝不是一件好事。”新八淡淡，“不过又子小姐他们也有很多难处呢。”

“喂，神乐，我们到底为什么在这里。”银时无视了新八，继续烦躁，“还有那家伙为什么在那里。”

他指了指正在跑来跑去帮忙的又子。

“没办法吧，银桑，你也说了，这是他们鬼兵队自己的事情。”神乐眼神死的嚼着醋昆布。

“好吧好吧，这个我知道，最重要的是——”银时抓狂的跳起来，指着中间聚光的地方，“那家伙为什么在那里！为什么啊！”

“是啊。为什么呢。”新八嘴角抽了抽，“话说那个导演到底是何许人也。”

聚光灯下除了高杉还有土方，脸色很黑的抓着身上的礼服。

导演罗罗看到土方之后也坚持要把人留下，土方进行了剧烈的挣扎但是被武力镇压。真选组的逗比没有一点出手帮忙的必要，最后土方只好满脸暴躁的留下来配合拍摄——毕竟这里是Tsunpo的最后一支MV的拍摄地点，也的确有调查的价值。

“为什么啊！为什么啊！”银时猛然转身，拼命指着土方，“为什么不是银桑啊？银桑的脸就真的没有土方君好吗？银魂里所有人的脸都是一样的好吗？”

“原来是那里吗！你只想吐槽那里吗！”新八冷漠，“你就那么想出演MV吗银桑，真是出人意料呢。”

“不是出演MV啊，我只是看土方君不顺眼而已。”银时冷漠。

“嘛，土方先生的确长的不错——”新八打圆场。

“哈？长得不错？哪里长得不错了那种青光眼M刘海？那种血管里都是蛋黄酱酸味的混混？”银时猛然爆发，抓着新八的领子摇晃，“那我问你——你会跟土方君交往吗？你会因为脸和那种人交往吗？”

“啊啊啊银桑你冷静一点！”新八抓狂，“和这个有什么关系！而且土方君总比你这种废柴好吧！是不是，神乐？”

两个人扭头看神乐，就看到神乐嚼着醋昆布的眼神死的看着MV的片场，心不在焉的说：“嘛怎么都好。话说中二病不会最后和土方混蛋交往吧，一个小混混就足够了。啊——啊，我作为一个少女为什么要承担这种生活的重担。”

“哈哈哈哈你看神乐都已经混乱的开始说胡话了——”银时顺着神乐的目光看过去，然后本能的抓起木刀，猛地投了出去。

木刀直直冲着土方的脑袋刺去，土方向后躲开，抓狂的在烟尘中喊：“干什么啊你个混蛋！想死吗！”

“你在干什么啊土方君？”银时活动了活动手指，“摆出那种我很受欢迎的表情，用不用银桑教教你什么是正常的笑容啊？用不用银桑让你一辈子都不用露出笑容啊？”

“等等！你发什么疯啊！！”土方怒吼，“你以为我想拍这种东西啊！”

“哈？我看你不是很高心吗？当年你装牛郎也不是很开心吗？勾引女人不是很高兴吗？”银时一脚踢过去，“德川秀吉还是丰臣家康的什么的说过，男人啊，就要把扣子系到最上面！”

银时单手拔出木刀，浑身散发着狂躁的气息，用木刀指着土方，阴惨惨的说：“喂，把扣子给我系起来。”

“——个鬼啊！”导演从后面抬脚，一脚把银时踢飞，“布景都被你搞坏了啊天然卷！”

“……不，导演，布景被你刚才那一脚搞坏的更多。”工作人员嘴角抽了抽。

“不不不——”银时坐起来，用木刀指着土方，“我是在客观的提出意见，比如说……啊，对了！比如说，要表现激烈的感情，不如把这个家伙杀了祭天怎么样？一定效果很好哦！”

“和感情没有任何关系好吗！”土方抓狂，“你住在总悟隔壁被传染了吗！”

“别闹了。”导演罗罗御姐范十足，抬脚踩在旁边的台子上，“我想起来了，你们是那个谁吧，坂田银时？高杉晋助？我能理解你不想让自己男人和别的男人拉拉扯扯的心情，但是我这边也是有工作要做的，能不能不要用那么肮脏的眼神看我的艺术？”

银时：……？

土方：？？？

高杉：……

“等等，你在说什么鬼——”银时刚要炸毛，高杉及时开口。

“阿罗斗？阿伏兔的堂妹？”他沉着开口，“是你？”

“是我。”罗罗导演对于高杉态度还是很好的，微微一笑，“不过在这里要用艺名叫我，少年。”

银时的木刀又轰隆一声扔了过来。

阿罗斗一个转身灵活躲过，向后一跃，不耐烦的啧了一声。

“啧，麻烦，我知道了，我把土方那个角色切了还不行吗。”

“哈？为什么要因为这家伙的抗议把我的角色切了啊？对我的表演有什么意见吗？”土方炸毛。

“不，等等，土方先生你刚才不是不想演吗？”新八嘴角抽搐。

“哈？我再不想演也和这家伙没有关系吧？”土方冷笑，“因为他吃醋就不让我演是什么道理？”

“不不不土方先生你知道自己在说什么吗。为什么这么自然就接受了吃醋的设定啊。”

“银时，你还真是个可悲的男人啊。”土方冷笑，“今天就让你知道我们的差距。”

“不不不土方先生你想干什么？你真的知道自己在说什么吗？”

“哈？别以为和高杉君拍一个镜头就有什么了不起的。”银时掰着指关节，“世界上有些东西是你永远也得不到的，土方君，今天就让银桑给你补上这一课。”

“啊啊啊银桑闭嘴啊！你正在给自己制造一个修罗场啊！你之后一定会后悔的！”新八扭头，“高杉先生，你也——诶，高杉先生……你认识罗罗导演？”

“听神威说过。”高杉和阿罗斗说完话，抬起头，平静道，“有点误会。”

“不，绝对不是误会吧，绝对是发生了什么吧。”新八嘴角抽抽。

“好了好了，我知道了——”阿罗斗拍了拍手，“你们两个都不用了。”

银时和土方一愣，就被阿罗斗找到破绽，毫不留情的把两个人踢了出去。

高杉随手挽了挽袖子，重新走进了聚光灯下。

音乐声响起。

银时狂躁的从瓦砾里爬出来，抬起头，微微一愣。

聚光灯下高杉微微低头，少年的锁骨上是一层微弱的光，显得既纤细又冷酷。

“Tsunpo的曲子有很多风格，这算是他的私人曲。”阿罗斗抱手站在旁边，远远的监控着镜头的效果，“我在里面听到了很多东西，有光，有刀，有花，有死亡。”

银时皱眉：“你……“

“我以为这是一把刀为了一朵花，循着死亡追求光的故事，但是他说得对，我错了。“阿罗斗露出一个意外温和的笑容，“这个故事里只有一个主人公，他是那把刀，是那朵花，是那场死亡，也是那道光。”

“你认识Tsunpo吗？”银时突然问。

“为什么这么问？”阿罗斗反问，耸耸肩，“我是一个正常的夜兔，为什么会认识一个地球人。”

“不，过来混娱乐圈的夜兔真的是一个正常的夜兔吗。”银时吐槽。

“你有意见吗？”阿罗斗危险的看过来，身上升起浓厚的杀意，“有什么不对吗？你对于让我们神威团长登顶娱乐圈的计划有什么意见吗？”

“等等？你刚才说什么？什么计划？”银时嘴角抽搐，刚要吐槽，阿罗斗就从身后猛然拔出一把匕首，如同切豆腐一样，死死钉在银时的耳边，微微一笑，“说你支持。”

“……支持。比心。”银时干笑，“简直是太合适了。”

阿罗斗收起刀，哼了一声，扭头重新看向场景。

“卡！“她提高音量，抬起手。

银时松了口气，坐起身。

高杉随手抖了抖身上的斗篷，扭头看过来。

高杉看到银时有点呆呆的表情，突然露出一个明显的笑容，抬起手，慢慢的把领口打开的扣子一颗颗的扣上，扣到了顶上最上面的一颗。

银时觉得脸诡异的热了起来。

25

与此同时，神晃宅。

“前两天你让手下写的东西呢？“神威翻了翻柜子，扭头问总悟，“已经给出去了？”

“啊，昨天你们师团的侦察组长过来了一趟，就让她帮忙宣传了。”总悟躺在沙发上，罩着眼罩，懒洋洋的说，“我和她解释了这是团长妹妹监护人和他非正式伴侣的人生经历，相信可以帮助他们更好的理解你在地球的人际关系和谁能杀谁不能杀。放心吧，山崎他们同人本的煽情能力还可以，我都时不时被感动一下呢。”

纵然是神威，也觉得有什么地方不对。

到底这件事的目的是什么。

嘛，不过听起来挺有趣的，懒得管那么多了。

神威轻快的想，扭头拉下总悟的眼罩，呆毛跳动了跳动，歪头问：

“出去吃丸子吗？”


	8. 八

26

高杉从摄像机前走出来，银时拍拍衣服也站起来，看着他走进了更衣室。

他心里有某种莫名发痒的情绪，总感觉现在的高杉给他的感觉有种微妙的不同。

他不是没有见过少年的高杉，那个时候他也是相同的年龄，两个人在一起日夜相处打打闹闹，但是也没有现在这种略微有点奇怪的感觉。

半大少年总是不开窍的。一个想法在银时的脑海中滑过，又抓不太住。

少年高杉是这么给人一种风流感的来着吗？翻遍过去的记忆，虽然他说高杉受欢迎，但是其实大部分时候也就是和他们一起打打闹闹逗比的可以，不像刚才眼神和举手投足间带出什么不一样的东西。

果然还是龙脉的原因吗。

还是……

新八就看到银时发呆了几秒钟，然后转过头，哐的一头撞进墙里。

“喂，银桑！”新八吓了一跳，“你在干什么呢！“

“没什么。“银时满脸是血的抬起头，抹了一把脸，“就是觉得银桑的脑子可能出了点小问题，拍一拍也许就好了。”

“你当自己的脑子是老式电视机吗！”新八无语，“银桑你今天很奇怪啊。”

“谁奇怪了！我绝对没有奇怪好吗！绝对没有些乱七八糟的想法好吗！”银时抬手猛然抓住新八的领子，拼命晃悠。

“谁说你有乱七八糟的想法了！”新八抓狂的反手抓住银时的手，“和我又有什么关系啊！而且我才不想知道银桑你那种乱七八糟的想法呢！”

“闭嘴！都说了没有了！“

“银酱的脑子从一出生的就是乱七八糟的，从一出生就是老式电视机了呢。“神乐在旁边冷静的说。

“你这个脑袋空空如也的家伙插什么嘴！“银时抬手扇了神乐的脑袋一下，“谁的脑子是老式电视机啊！”

高杉出来的时候，就看到的是万事屋打成一团的景象。土方在旁边冷静的抽烟，被从旁边飞出来的木刀打了个正着，愤怒的扭头，也加入了战团。最后连又子也波及了，和本来就非常不对付的神乐打成了一团，开始还在互相拔枪，最后就在地上打成了一团。

新八在旁边一会拉架土方银时一会拉架又子高杉，最后被两边同时踹在脸上，整个人也陷入了暴躁的状态之中，冲入了战争的当中。

高杉叹了口气，走过去踢了银时的屁股一脚：“银时——”

银时被他踹了口啃泥，趁机被土方踩了一脚，暴躁的跳起来，一边抬手去揍土方，一边扭头吼道：“高杉你干什么？”

土方躲过银时的攻击，也开口：“不知道你是没有记忆了还是什么高杉，别插手我和这家伙的事情。”

高杉头顶跳起一个青筋，抬手抽刀：“如果我非要管呢？”

“喂喂，一言不合就拔刀吗？不愧是原恐怖分子。”土方叼着烟，也拔出刀，“之前的账还没和你算呢。”

“我可不记得我和你有什么交集。”高杉挥刀，下一刻就被银时一脚踹了出去。

“都说了让你别管啊！”银时利落的落地，“银桑我可没有二打一占便宜的想法。”

高杉眉头跳了跳，忍不住还是一脚踢向银时，银时敏捷的躲过，三个人一边互相防守一边互相攻击的打了起来。

银时一跃而起，站在布景墙的上面。高杉的刀光跟上，刀鞘带着锋芒，瞬间把布景墙敲裂的分崩离析。

摄影棚里一片混乱，旁边的导演阿罗斗额角冒出青筋，忍了又忍，忍了又忍，最后终于一把抓起立在旁边的雨伞，抬手扫射：

“都给我住手！”

“所以说导演你的杀伤力最大啊！”

爆炸的烟尘滚滚升起。

27

片刻，银时一行人互相埋怨的走在路上。

虽然看在神乐的份上阿罗斗没有对他们做什么，但是气氛还是变得火药味非常的重，在几秒的沉默之后，银时终于开口，拍了拍手：

“咳咳，好了，下面我们是正式要去工作了，谁也不要再打架了——”

“万事屋你有脸这么说吗？”又子翻了个白眼，吐槽。

“闭嘴啊！也不知道把道具都砍了的是谁家的总督。”银时愤怒。

暧昧的气氛成功的一扫而空，高杉头上青筋直跳，冷笑：“还不知因为你这个白痴四处乱跑？”

“哈？还让我站在那里给你砍吗？”银时抱怨着，终于推开了阿通今天在这里摄影的休息室。

经纪人已经提前得到了消息，站在那里，表情不太好：“你们迟到了半个小时。”

“啊，那个，有点意外。”银时挠了挠头，毫无诚意，“抱歉啊抱歉。”

“算了。”经纪人叹了口气，把手里的东西递给土方，“我们的确也收到了威胁信，正打算报警。”

土方接过来一看，果然是和之前相似的要求，让销毁所有市面上流通着的Tsunpo的作品。

土方看了片刻，点点头，把信收起来：“知道了，我们会增加在附近的警卫。不过从对方的语气来看，除非有和Tsunpo关系非常紧密的活动，他没有亲自动手的打算。不过的确可以找一个他有可能出现的机会，比如说Tsunpo的纪念活动——”

“也是。”银时耸耸肩，“比如说Tsunpo专辑发售啊握手会啊——”

“你是白痴吗。音乐人有什么握手会，而且Tsunpo已经隐退了，谁也不知道下落。”土方抽了口烟，“更有可能的是什么几周年活动隐退前最后一支单曲MV拍摄啊——”

土方拿着手的烟僵硬了。

“最后一支……“银时嘴角抽了抽。

“单曲MV拍摄……“土方嘴角动了动，“我们现在回去应该还来得及吧。”

“来不及了。”新八嘴角抽了抽，“摄影棚都被你们拆了。真选组真的没问题吗。”

“算了。”土方叹了口气，“摄影棚出了意外也没有办法——”

“不是出了意外吧！是你们自己炸了的吧！不要逃避现实啊！”新八抓狂，“现在怎么办啊！”

“Tsunpo先生？”阿通在旁边开口，“那个……如果是Tsunpo先生粉丝的话，有一个地方可能很有意思哦。”

28

走廊里，银时呼了口气。

“终于摆脱那个青光眼了。”

高杉耸了耸肩，不予评价。

“新八和神乐去搜集刚才摄影棚的消息了。”银时懒洋洋下来，“我们就来调查一下这个地方的构造吧。”

“你只是想偷懒吧。”高杉一阵见血。

银时干笑：“高杉君，这就是你没有经验了，一个场所的构造是很重要的，而且那什么，这种安静的地方不会很容易是反派接头的地方吗？”

“这里离前面并不远。”高杉耸肩，“而且这回的事件看起来也没有需要接头的必要吧。”

“都说了，高杉君，这就是你没有经验的地方了。虽然说逻辑上来说这种事情被我们撞见的可能性很低，但是这毕竟是创作作品，即便是为了推动剧情发展也会发生什么的。”

“不要随便说崩坏世界观的话。”高杉瞟了一眼，“我可没有那么多耐心吐槽你，那不是我的角色设定。”

“高杉君你说的话也很崩坏世界观吧。”银时嘲讽，“还有Tsunpo到底是怎么回事？高杉君你真的打算追星吗？用在万事屋的墙上给你腾一块地方放海报吗？”

“你这种连偶像和作曲都分不清的人没有资格指责我吧。”高杉嘲讽，“你的品味早就被你手下的眼镜毁了吧。”

“哈？你的品味就好到哪儿去吗？而且Tsunpo还给阿通写过歌呢？你能否认吗？”银时继续。

“阿通阿通的还挺亲热。”高杉反驳，“而且你看起来和经纪人也很熟的样子啊，你算是什么？寺门通亲卫队队长？”

“寺门通亲卫队队长是新八。”银时吐槽，“不不不话说你怎么知道有亲卫队这回事？啊，我知道了，是不是高杉在偷偷去现场的时候看到过？又子知道吗？你之前还是一个未成年人能自己买票吗？啊，对不起，你现在还是一个未成年人。”

“你这种缺乏常识又不动脑子的人才会问出这种问题吧。”高杉说，“而且你打算到哪儿偷懒？楼顶？你是高中生吗？”

“哈？长着一张高中生脸的人说我什么？”银时叹了口气，“啊，抱歉，忘记你其实也不是高中生——”

他刚要继续嘲讽，就听到远处传来脚步声。银时一愣，和高杉对视一眼，四下看了看，两个人同时利落的转身，一起钻进了旁边的一个储物间里。

“喂喂，不会吧——”银时从门缝里看着说。

“不是你自己说的吗？”高杉也侧着身，从门缝中往外看，“不过里面有一个是艺人，应该不是攘夷的人吧？”

“这可不好说。”银时低声，“刚才的导演还是春雨的人呢。”

高杉想了想也是，就一起跟着继续往外看。

没想到两个人一转身，竟然就向着储物间走来。

银时和高杉都是一愣，银时对于这种事情反应更快，抓住高杉的手腕，一转身就把两个人关在了旁边的柜子里。

柜子不大，但是高杉是少年身形，倒也能够装下两个人，就是两个人贴得近，有点挤。

高杉瞪了银时一眼，银时对他做了个噤声的收拾。

高杉翻了个白眼，点点头，两个人一起屏息往外看去，就看到——

外面的两个人抱在一起亲了起来。

银时：……

高杉：……

高杉抬手用力抓住银时的头发，指了指外面：这就是你说的剧情发展？

银时呲牙咧嘴的抬手止住他的动作，摆摆手，做了个稍安勿躁的手势：再看看，说不定这只是他们的掩饰手段之一呢，又说不定他们正是这种关系，没有人规定攘夷武斗派就不能谈恋爱——

高杉冷漠的看着他：你自己说这话你信吗。

银时摊手：可是你刚才不也相信了吗？你刚才明明就是一脸妈啊居然真的能够遇到事件的表情！

高杉咬牙切齿：我！没！有！都是被你这个白痴传染了，说什么让人误会的话？

银时叹了口气：算了，总之先解决这个问题，我们赶紧在事态超出控制之前出去——

高杉一把抓住他：不，等等，事态已经超出控制了吧。他们应该不会在这里真的做什么，等他们走就可以了——

外面传来一声暧昧的声音。

银时看了一眼，瞎了狗眼的表情的抓狂，抓住高杉领子：都是你！事态已经超出发展了啊！已经衣服都脱得差不多了啊！现在出去会被揍的啊！

高杉在有限的空间里按住他，做了个手势：你去把他们引开，我再走。

银时嘴角抽搐：不，为什么我把他们引开，你把他们引开。你的外形更合适吧？没有人会怪一个小孩子的。

高杉冷笑：你说谁是小孩子？你的外形才合适吧？一看就是经常做偷窥这种事情的人一看就不可疑。

银时抓狂：你对可疑的定义是不是有点奇怪高杉君？再说了银桑一点都不可疑好吗。你给我先出去！之前攘夷时候有一回在花街就是这种情况，可是银桑救的你！

高杉用腿抵着他：一听就是你编的，你给我出去！

银时用腿抵回去：你才给我出去！

外面的人情迷意乱，压根没有听到里面的悉悉索索。银时和高杉打了两下也觉得不是回事，两个人对视一眼，同时抬起手：

——布！

——石头！

银时无声狂笑：啊哈哈哈哈愿赌服输吧！去吧高杉君！

高杉冷漠转身，抬手，又抬手。

他的表情变得非常怪异。

在刚才的缠斗中他和银时的手脚已经完全移动了位置，现在银时的腿完全卡住了他的腿，他想抽也抽不出来。

银时的脸色也变得很诡异。

高杉抬手，指了指外面，冷笑：没办法了，你出去。

银时抓狂：不，这只是你的借口。

他抬起手拉住高杉的腿：你看，努力一下还是能——能——能——

出不来。

银时：……

高杉：……

银时和高杉离的很近，两个人对视的时候才意识到了一点尴尬，银时低头看着高杉，莫名又想起了之前他看到的目光和锁骨。

冷而风流，脆弱但锐利。

银时不动了，高杉不动了，但是外面的人还在动。

银时听着外面的水声和压抑的叫声，脸色都越变越诡异。

何况外面还是两个男人，银时越听越觉得不对劲，而且总觉得他和高杉贴着的地方有点热。

他忍无可忍，抬起手，就要开门。

高杉一把抓住他的手：别开！现在开了之前的努力就白费了！

银时抓狂：我们之前也没有努力吧！话说你之前让我出去一切就都没事了！

高杉冷漠：别把一切的错误都放在别人的身上。你真的想出去尴尬？

银时无语：你觉得我们现在不尴尬吗？

高杉坚持：出去才是社会性死亡。

银时举手投降：算了，我出去把人引走，你之后再走吧。

高杉冷笑：你以为我会相信你？

银时抓狂：你在这种时候搞什么攻心计的戏码？银桑会骗你吗？银桑是这种人吗？

高杉嘲讽：从我这段时间对你的观察来看，你就是这种人。

银时愤怒：哈？你这种小鬼知道什么。

两个人下一刻又在柜子中角力起来，这回的挣扎中高杉的腿抵在了银时的腿间，银时的一只手臂撑在高杉的头旁边，两个人距离更近的对视，互不相让。

外面似乎已经进行到了最后的阶段，声音愈发的激烈，在这种声音里身体贴着身体赌气实在感觉很奇怪的一件事，银时骂了一句，自暴自弃的打算等对方做完。

高杉看他耳朵红了，突然嘲讽的笑了一声。

笑声极轻，银时还是听到了，他想揍高杉，但是两个人挤得太近，他一抬手就把高杉的整个衬衫下摆带了起来，手背擦过少年的小腹，感到高杉的身体一僵。

银时干笑。

高杉死死瞪着他。

银时的手卡在中间，抬也不是，放也不是，最后不知道犯了什么抽，又用力蹭了一下，表示自己的坦荡。

他看着高杉嘴角抽了抽，突然意识到了什么，感到抓住高杉脉门的得意，反手挠了一下。

高杉那里的确怕痒，艰难的抬手想抓银时的手，但是顿了顿，在下一刻反手，也去挠银时的腰。

银时一愣，没有想到高杉竟然如此无耻，嘲讽的看他，示意自己压根不怕痒。

高杉能够感觉出来他的身体绷紧，冷笑一声，加大动作。

银时愤怒，也反手去挠高杉。

两个人僵持了片刻，过了片刻银时终于破功，在要笑出来的下一刻猛然收手，手背顶在嘴唇上，脸憋得通红。

外面传来最后暧昧的声音。

银时死死抵着嘴，喘息了片刻才缓过来，不知道为什么尴尬的不行。他低头看着高杉，突然感觉自己的身体不太对劲，脸色突然一变，猛然抬起手，就要去掀高杉的衣服。

高杉被他突然的举动也吓了一跳，迅速反击，两个人又一次打了起来，动作幅度过大，柜子终于不堪重负，猛地向旁边倒去，砸在了地上。

外面的人吓了一跳，其中一个人快步走过来：“什么人？”

高杉抬手，尽量维持风度的推开柜门，但是奈何角度太差，柜门一开两个人就重心太差的滚了出来，银时压着高杉的摔在地上，满脸通红，手还放在他的衬衫衣角上。

银时：……

高杉：……

外面的人：……

对方顿了顿，也不知道他们两个到底是个什么情况，只能开口：“那个……你们两个……“

“不是你想象的那样的！“银时脱口而出，”不是像你们哔——哔——哔——的那样的！“

对方嘴角抽搐，站在他身后的人更是脸色爆红，系着皮带怒吼道：“正常人会把哔——哔——哔——说出来吗！“

“闭嘴啊！敢做不让人说吗？”

“不是这个问题吧！为什么你这么堂堂正正啊！你是偷看被抓了吧！”

“哈？银桑只是在这里午睡而已，你们突然进来还严重影响了我的生活呢？”

“在柜子里抱着午睡吗？还有等等——对方绝对是未成年吧？我可以报警吗？”

“不行吗？有意见吗？还有你是眼瞎了吗？谁抱着他了！你才是吧就不能找个更好的地方发q吗？”

“什么叫发q啊！我们是正经在交往！你才是变态吧！”

“你那是什么态度！都说了不是了啊！“

高杉站起来，直接无视了这两个逗比，淡淡对着面前的男人说：“我们在调查一件事情。“

对方皱眉，感觉到调查似乎并不能解释他们藏在那里的事实，但是高杉的语气太肯定，他也只好跟着对方的思维回答。

“啊……啊。怎么了？最近这边有什么事件吗？”

29

“啊，你们是说Tsunpo先生的事情啊。”对方亮明身份，是一对艺人和经纪人，在拉锯了半天让银时他们不要说出去之后终于进入了正题，艺人想了想，“我今天也是偷偷过来看有关他的展出的。”

“喂——喂，我看你们来的这个地方可不像是看展出的样子啊。”银时吐槽。

“闭嘴啊！就是最近公司管的比较紧——”艺人脸红。

“别跑题。”经纪人开口，“我们的确是过来看展出的。这回是一次不明的私人出资的展览会，很多Tsunpo的歌迷都来到了这里，因为展品里据说有不少没有出现过的他的私人物品。”

“什么私人物品。”银时叹了口气，“你们啊，也尊重一下公众人物的人权好不好，谁愿意把自己的原味——”

“没有人那么说啊！”对面的人抓狂，“是物品！正常的物品！比如说这样，就是Tsunpo先生过去用过的耳机，是不是很特别！”

银时看着他手机里面的照片，微微一愣。

似乎见过的墨绿色，似乎见过的图案。

他嘴角抽了抽，干笑了片刻：“是啊……还真是……很特殊呢……”

高杉看出来了他的不对，扭头询问的看向银时。

“我就是在想，是谁这么大手笔呢。”银时顿了顿，“那位不明的私人出资。”

明显看起来是鬼兵队的故人才对，但是又子看起来又仿佛完全不知道这件事。

“展览……”高杉皱眉思索了片刻，脸色动了动，“我有个想法，那样的话就有点麻烦了。”

银时扭头看他。

“对方要求收回所有市面上流通的Tsunpo的作品，那听过作品的这些人呢？他会不会允许这些人的存在呢？”高杉说。

银时表情一凛：“你是说……？”

“但是Tsunpo是音乐人并不是明星，他的粉丝隐蔽，所以他需要一个场合把对方引出来。”高杉说，“展览会才是目标！”

“切。”银时点点头，扭头跑了起来，“不知道土方他们的警备怎么样，下去看看。”

高杉点点头，转身跟上。

“喂，你们也是来看展览会的吗！”身后的艺人还在喊，“祝你们也幸福吧！但是不要对未成年出手哦！”

银时脚下一个趔趄，差点摔倒。

高杉倒没有继续嘲笑他，但是表情还是有点嘲讽。

银时因为自己的猜测而不是特别有吵架的心情，他扭头看了高杉一眼，突然问：“你真的喜欢Tsunpo的歌？”

“一部分吧。”高杉说，“他似乎写了很多流行歌曲，其中有几首歌比较真诚，听着还不错。而今天MV的那一首更像是他为了自己写的歌，我的确挺中意的。”

他说的很随意，不过银时也知道，让高杉晋助中意不是很容易的事情。

高杉敏锐的扭头：“怎么？有什么想说的吗？”

银时撇了撇嘴：“没时间了，还是先解决这个事情吧。”

高杉也的确没有猜出来背后的这么多故事，只是隐隐觉得银时目光有点不一样。

而银时在想他应该管又子再问问万齐的事情，但是又不想戳人的伤疤，毕竟从又子的表情看起来，万齐死的不怎么好。

“为这种小事担心什么。”银时听到高杉说，“有点不像你平常大脑空空地样子啊。”

“谁大脑空空了！”银时追上去，“高杉君你才是吧——我还没找你算刚才的账呢！”

“我才是吧。”高杉嘲讽，“你最后发什么疯？”

银时身体一僵，耳朵微微有点热，但是没有理会这个问题，反驳了回去：“要不是银桑，我们现在还不会猜出这些呢？”

“到底是谁猜出来的？”高杉哂笑，“别太自作多情了啊天然卷。”

“闭嘴！”银时抓狂。

两个人很快跑到了展厅前，一片熙熙攘攘，看起来还没有发生什么，让人希望他们的猜测是错的。

“高杉。”两个人走进展厅之前，银时突然停下脚步，开口。

高杉一愣，扭头看向银时。

“你留在了鬼兵队的人那里，就说明了你还是原来的你——这点你自己其实也清楚吧？”银时注视着他的双眼开口。

高杉一愣，笑起来，反问道：“你觉得我没有觉悟吗？”

银时看了他片刻，耸了耸肩：“算了，是我多管闲事了。”

他看起来有点高兴，却也仿佛不是特别的高兴。

“我有留下来的觉悟，也有向前走的觉悟。”高杉拍拍他的肩膀，“这是我在这里的原因。”

他和银时对视，淡淡：“万事屋还缺人吗？”

银时看了他片刻，抬起手，郑重地拍了拍高杉肩头：“带资入组吗？”

高杉冷漠地看了他一眼，转身走了。

银时追上去：“高杉君——高杉君，我是说真的，你不考虑补贴一下吗！话说你的房租还没有付呢！”

“你先把你自己的房租交了吧？”高杉加快脚步，扭头嘲讽。

“不不不我的房租全靠你的房租啊！”银时加速。

“内心想法说出来了啊真的好吗天然卷NEET。”高杉冷笑。

两个人一路说说笑笑，走进了展厅，而这个景象被另一个在监控室里的人尽收眼底。

男人脸上有一道明显的疤，他看着高杉扭头看向银时时不明显的笑意，眼底渐渐发红，充满了仇恨。

“你凭什么……”他的低声，咬牙切齿，猛地站起身，抬起手对着身后被绑起来的警卫员抽枪，在对方惊惧地眼神中又猛然收回手，狠狠地把枪拍在台子上，神情看起来有点些微的癫狂，不过很快又恢复了理智，深吸了一口气，坐了下来。

“……下地狱去吧。”

他的手边放着一个鬼兵队所有人都很熟悉的耳机。


	9. 九

30

展厅里的景象很和平。

高杉拿起电话：“我让又子查一下。“

银时点点头。

四下不见又子的身影，不知道是也意识到了什么，又或者只是单纯得知了万齐的身份——毕竟在这之前，对方的确不像是知情的样子。

银时对于万齐的了解其实并不是那么多，不过现在看来的确也是个藏得很深的人。

他偏头看了高杉一眼，对方对Tsunpo的态度很特别，也许过去是知道万齐身份的，现在才隐隐有这种关照？

银时摇了摇头，抛开了这些想法。

又子那边回复说在查，两个人一时没有太多的头绪看着展品的时候，就看到迎面有讲解员走了过来。

“两位——银桑？”MADAO穿着蓝色的讲解员衣服，挠头笑了笑，“银桑，你怎么过来了？啊，这个就是他们说的万事屋新出现的未成年帅哥？”

“未成年有什么问题吗。”银时嘴角抽了抽，“银桑这里又不是什么产业，未成年有问题吗。而且神乐和新八找上门的时候都是未成年的为什么没见你们对于这个属性这么执着啊？”

“哈哈哈，这不是我们认识之后第一次见到万事屋添新人嘛——话说是新人吧？”MADAO热情的看向高杉，“我叫长谷川泰三，前入国管理局局长，你可能也听说过我？哈哈哈不过当时那么乱，应该是没有听说过的。总而言之，以后请多指教啊。”

高杉审视了他片刻，点点头。

“自然听说过。MADAO不是吗？如雷贯耳。”

“为什么是这个啊！为什么你知道的会是这个啊！就没有更好的可以记住我的地方吗！”MADAO抓狂。

“别沮丧别沮丧。”银时拍拍他的肩膀安慰，“那个什么，你可能听说了吧，现在这个高杉君不是完全版的高杉君啦，是一个一本单行本知识都没有的高杉君啊。”

“不，叫MADAO叫的很顺口吧！明显是连连载初期不该有的知识都有的高杉君吧！”MADAO抓狂。

“那个什么啦，肯定是通过公式设定集补习了一下啦，”银时笑得幸灾乐祸，“别在意啦。”

“闭嘴啊！那种简直完全无能的大叔简称MADAO的黑历史有什么记得价值吗！”MADAO流泪，“给我从设定集里去掉啊！就没有人记得我稍微帅气一点的出场吗！还是有的吧？还是有的吧？”

“简直完全不行的大叔？”高杉皱了皱眉头，冷漠，“我可不知道那种东西。难道不是出场时不时的确帅气一下但是正因此显得更加无能的大叔，简称MADAO*吗？又子说的。”

“喂——又子——话说谁是又子啊！”MADAO抓狂，“这个梗已经够老了放过它不好吗！”

“不说这个了。”银时抬手，随手把抠出来的鼻屎抹在高杉肩头，被高杉眼疾手快的一把挡住，抓着他的手腕，两个人一边角力，银时一边继续开口，“你在这里干什么？打零工？”

“对啊。”MADAO说，“这边经常有零工，薪水很不错啊——喂！那边的两位，你们在干什么啊啊啊啊！”

妙姐抬起头，扭头无辜的一笑，面前的抓娃娃机被打了一个坑出来。

“啊，这个机器看起来坏了，娃娃总是不出来，我帮忙修理一下呢。”

“不是机器坏了吧！坏的是你的公德和脑子吧！只是单纯你没有技术——”

“闭嘴。”一把刀已经寒光闪闪的横了过来，男装的九兵卫冷冷的抬眼。“区区一个MADAO也想说妙酱的抓娃娃技术不好吗？下午好，银时。”

“MADAO怎么了！给我向全天下所有的MADAO道歉啊！”

“……下午好。”银时嘴角抽了抽，扭头给高杉使了个眼色，打算找个借口远离白痴和生命危险。

然而这时候妙姐已经笑眯眯的走了过来。

“啊啦，这就是银桑最近收留的新的未成年助手吗？”

“都说了到底为什么要强调未成年！”银时抓狂。

“啊啦，也对呢。这么说的确容易产生误会。”妙姐歪头想了想，“那就是，已经超过了法定哔——年龄但是仍然未成年的助手——”

“啊啊啊这么说误会更大好吗！把哔——给我哔——掉啊！”银时怒吼。

“可是哔——已经哔——了啊，难道还有什么其他哔——的哔——”妙姐眨眼。

“已经完全不知道你在说什么了啊！”银时气喘吁吁的停下吐槽，扭头看了眼高杉，“那个，我们还有正事——”

“别这样嘛。”妙姐微笑，“难得周围来了个能够洗洗眼睛的小可爱怎么能这么就放走呢？高杉君，是高杉君吧？你的抓娃娃技术怎么样？”

“喂！微笑着说出完全不得了的话了啊！”银时抓狂，“高杉君冷静啊！”

“尚可。”高杉冷漠。

“为什么回答了啊！为什么看起来微妙的被顺毛了啊！原来高杉君喜欢别人这么夸奖你吗！原来又子一直走错了路线吗！”银时疯狂吐槽，“算了，现在走为上策，称呼你高兴就好，小可爱就小可爱吧——”

“什么小可爱？”“谁是小可爱啊！”“小可爱是什么意思！”

三个声音同时响起，银时猛然缩头，三把刀从他头顶切过，清脆的撞在一起！

“啊啊啊差点就要秃了啊！”银时抓狂的摸着头顶的头发，“银桑的头发还在吧！银桑再也不嫌弃你了亲爱的天然卷——”

高杉收刀，斜眼看了银时一眼。

“喂喂高杉君？区别对待有点明显啊？和你上一章的表现完全不统一啊！”银时抓狂，“还是那个什么，对人态度和对猩猩态度的不同——”

“你说谁是猩猩啊！”妙姐一拳砸了过来。

“对啊！猩猩有什么错吗！猩猩款型男不够潮流吗！这种弱不禁风的小可爱小白脸算什么，难道不是你的爱情守护使者Isao更加英俊潇洒吗——”近藤充满感情道。

“喂，另外的猩猩乱入了哦。”银时面无表情，“话说你知道这是高杉君吧？那个高杉晋助君吧？即便你们旧怨很深自己也知道说什么弱不禁风是睁着眼睛说瞎话吧？”

“哈哈哈哈近藤，你就不要在坚持了，听到了吗，妙酱喜欢可爱的类型，而我具有绝对的优势！”九兵卫抱手冷笑。

“不不不你的妙酱在夸其他的男人哦，这是夸其他男人的台词哦。”银时吐槽着站起身，“现在还和其他男人去抓娃娃了哦——欸欸欸等等高杉君？”

三个人缓缓扭头，一起看着不知道为什么一起走向了抓娃娃机的妙姐和高杉。

银时：……

九兵卫：……

近藤：……

“喂喂喂高杉君你醒醒！你在干什么？”银时蹿了过去，“退一万步来说，你还记得你第一次进城抓娃娃把我们的午饭钱都花掉的故事吗？你还记得桂因为没有钱买不起糖结果差点在街上哭出来的事情吗？”

“第二句话听起来说的是你自己吧。”高杉在机器面前站定，嘲讽道，眯眼看了看机器里一排造型非常抽象的Tsunpo玩偶，抬手掏出三枚硬币。

“妙酱！有什么想要的我可以帮你抓！”九兵卫认真的往前挤，“退一万步来说，即便这个小白脸抓娃娃的技术好，那也是在成百上千次的练习中锻炼出来的！是靠玩弄无数学姐学妹感情所得来的！你难道不记得高三Z组田中学姐的遭遇了吗？我是绝对不会让这种人抓的娃娃玷污妙酱的手的！”

“高三Z组的田中学姐是怎么回事啊！还有人记得高杉君的设定吗！”银时吐槽。

“阿妙！我们真选组已经和组委会接头秘密保护会场了——作为报酬，我手上有限量版的玩偶！”近藤努力，“这种随随便便从抓娃娃机里面抓出来的普通景品是没有办法比的！”

“闭嘴啊猩猩！而且就这样把秘密保护会场的事情说出来好吗？真的好吗？土方君呢——猩猩饲养员呢——”

银时一边说着，高杉已经瞄准按了下去。

娃娃机的爪子放下去，抓住了玩偶，提上来，晃晃悠悠的走了一点，然后很不给面子的落了下来。

“哈哈哈哈高杉君就说了你不行！”银时哈哈哈的狂笑了起来，“其他银桑也许有骗你的地方，抓娃娃你真的从小就不行！”

高杉额角抽了抽，直接又扔了一把硬币在机器里。

“向左一点！不，向右一点！”这是妙姐。

“既然你坚持如此，就让我们用抓娃娃对决吧！”这是也开始投币的九兵卫。

“哈哈哈你们这种小白脸是不懂抓娃娃纤细的精髓的！”这是近藤。

“闭嘴猩猩。”

“闭嘴猩猩。”

“闭嘴猩猩。”

“果然还是机器有问题吧。”妙姐看着玩偶又一次从钩子里掉下来，微笑的挽起袖子，“修理一下就好了。”

“等等啊——”这是一直被遗忘在旁边的MADAO，流着泪扑过来，“都说了不是这个问题！”

MADAO扑过来的时候不小心手指擦过九兵卫的手背，然后——

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”

银时嘴角抽搐的看着被扔到展厅另一角的MADAO，缓缓扭回头，就看到面前出现了一个玩偶。

他无语的看了眼面前的人：“总一郎君？还以为你翘班和神威在一起。”

“我是那种翘班的人吗旦那。你这么说我会很伤心的哦。”总悟收起手里刚抓到的玩偶，咬了口丸子，“本来是在一起的，后来土方混蛋紧急调度，我就打算过来暗杀他一下。”

银时嘴角抽了抽，耸耸肩：“所以？秘密保护会场的事情是真的？”

“啊？不太清楚具体土方混蛋在做什么。”总悟翘班翘的很光明正大，然后又眯眼看了看四周，“不过旦那你也能够想到吧？这个展览本身就很罕见，又在这个时间点……”

“果然吗。”银时抬眼看着不知道为什么也加入了抬脚踹娃娃机队伍里的高杉，嘴角抽了抽，“然后？”

“还不清楚。山崎失联了。”总悟咬掉最后一个丸子，拍拍手，“所以我才过来看看。”

银时看了他片刻，然后缓缓眯眼：“你怀疑——”

“别用这么不友好的眼神看着我嘛。”总悟耸肩，“毕竟怀疑是前鬼兵队成员的事情，总要监视一下，和你新的超过合法哔——年龄但是仍然未成年的员工没有——”

“所以说你为什么学这个学的这么快啊！”银时抓狂。

高杉手里拿着娃娃走了过来，看到总悟手里的娃娃，嘴角勾了勾。

“那是什么一脸得意的表情！”银时嘴角抽搐，“把抓娃娃机卸了拿到了玩偶有什么得意的吗。”

“正好你在这里。”高杉抬手，把手里的娃娃分了一个给银时，扭头看向总悟，“之前神威说你的节奏游戏很厉害——”

“所以你平常和神威说话都在说这些吗！”银时嘴角抽搐，捏爆了手里的玩偶。

远处九兵卫和近藤已经打了起来，妙姐正在徒手拆下一个机器，MADAO在旁边痛哭不止，场面一时变得一片混乱，终于有看起来是真选组便衣的人冲过来，一边是带走近藤，一边开始维持秩序。

而总悟和高杉已经拿着鼓槌开始节奏游戏了。

银时：……

31

总悟和高杉这回的竞争倒是很和平守规矩，两个人的手速都很快，一个个perfect！combo！出现在屏幕上，一边打着一边还有心情聊天，火药味倒不是很浓。

“和旦那约会的感觉怎么样？”总悟懒洋洋的说，手上动作出残影，“旦那不是那种浪漫的性格，你要多海涵。”

“和你无关吧。”高杉轻笑一声，手中鼓槌翻了个花，“倒是你，现在跑过来，和神威吵架了？”

“春雨有点事情而已，我就顺便过来了。”总悟漫不经心的回答，“关心别人的事情之前关心一下子自己怎么样？”

银时嘴角抽了抽：“喂，银桑还在这里呢。银桑还听得见呢。这是什么不良少年的放学后现场？这是什么日常剧情？“

“神威最近对试试哔——似乎挺有兴趣的。”高杉轻笑，进入复杂的转调部分，手动的更快，“你其实是受不了了找个借口躲清闲吧？”

“喂！哔——的内容是什么啊！特别让人在意啊！“

“管太多别人的闲事自己会情路不顺哦。“总悟微笑，跟上节奏，“别看旦那已经过三十岁了，那么久没开荤，哔——哔——哔——的精力应该很旺盛哦。所以小心点自己吧。”

“喂！这是讽刺银桑还是夸奖银桑？认为是夸奖银桑可以吗？”银时抓狂，“还有你们两个互相讽刺到底和我有什么关系！你们这对抖S组合和思春期的小鬼一样对话里除了哔——就是哔——吧。”

“所以都说了，看好自己的事情怎么样？”高杉嘲讽，敲击的速度越来越快。

“我的确有这个打算，可是耐不住有人手太长。”总悟说。

银时感觉到火药味有点风向不对，皱了皱眉头，就听到高杉一笑。

“你们也知道吧，我什么都不知道——”

下一刻，两个人同时翻手，鼓槌脱手砸向对方的头顶！

在周围人还没有反应过来之前，刀光已经闪过。

下一个瞬间，总悟的刀已经指向高杉的脖颈，高杉的刀反手挡住他的进攻。

两个人身后，游戏机轰然四分五裂。

“可惜。”高杉笑了笑，“我还以为你是个能欣赏音乐的人呢。”

“我倒觉得可能是你欣赏的太过了呢。”总悟舔舔嘴唇，微微一笑。

“那个……总一郎君……”银时嘴角抽了抽，“我理解你们中二少年的交流模式，能不能解释一下这是怎么回事……”

“旦那，别装傻了，你足够了解他吧。”总悟笑了笑，“抓娃娃？只是单纯在观望拖延时间而已。可惜山崎有其他的情报源，已经把关于这次展出的恐怖活动的消息传回来了。”

“那还真是失礼。”高杉说，“你的意思是又子他们抓人不利？“

“那是你手下的事情。“总悟眯眼笑笑，“嘛，jimmy君寄存在你们那里也没事。我只是打算和你商量一下，让你别打扰我们的工作。”

“都说了，我什么都不知道。”高杉懒洋洋的开口，手上的力道一点没卸，“我只是单纯来约会的，你找错人了。”

“……不，高杉君，约会这个梗又是从什么时候开始的。”银时嘴角抽了抽。

高杉和总悟对峙片刻，总悟抬手按了一下耳朵上挂着的耳机，声音就扩了出来。

“副长，还是不行，鬼兵队——新鬼兵队的人在干扰我们的行动，不让我们下命令停止展览疏散人群！”

总悟一脸“啊，你看怎么办”的表情看着高杉。

“又子一直是这样子的。”高杉漠然笑笑，“大概是因为我刚才刚出演了Tsunpo最后一支MV，不想让你们的草率举动影响销售额吧。”

“还真是溺爱孩子的家长啊。”总悟懒洋洋，“销售额是几个月之后的事情了吧？用那个时间做点危机公关怎么样啊？”

“好了！好了！”银时头疼的扶额，“你们两个抖S不要这么对话了银桑我听得真的很心累啊！有事情不能说人话吗！”

“那旦那说该怎么办？”总悟无辜，“的确有针对这个展览的恐怖活动，疏散群众有什么不对的吗？你们让我这么一心一意扑在工作上的三好警察很难做啊。”

“那个什么呢，高杉君呢，现在就是鬼兵队吉祥物一样的存在而已。”银时挠挠头，“劫持一个吉祥物有什么用吗？动一动脑子啊总一郎君。”

“接下我全力一击还掌握着总指挥权的吉祥物吗？”总悟淡淡，他和高杉刀刃相接的地方仍然在咔咔作响的角力，“还真是让人害怕啊。”

“都说了，鬼兵队的事情我也不是很清楚。”银时叹了一口气，缓缓抽刀，“所以——”

他猛然一抬手，总悟手中的刀猛然被击飞飞上半空，高杉一抬手刀刃就顶上了他的脖颈。

“啊。”总悟一脸虚伪的惊讶。

“——让你们真选组等三分钟，怎么样？”银时收回木刀，在高杉神色莫名注视着他的目光中，皮笑肉不笑的灿烂勾了勾嘴唇，“就是打个商量。”

“是吗。”总悟叹了口气，然后用人类所能发出的最不真诚的声音深吸一口气开口，“土方先生——你最最敬业爱岗的第一分队队长被劫持了——啊——情况非常危急——”

“你在搞什么鬼总悟！”土方暴躁的声音传来。

“土方副长要放弃同伴见死不救了——”总悟继续面无表情的喊，“都听到了吗——如果我今天死在这里——那就都是土方先生的错——”

“给我闭嘴啊啊啊！”土方抓狂的声音传来。

饶是高杉也嘴角抽搐了一下。

“三分钟。”下一刻，土方的声音冷漠下来，“高杉晋助，我不知道你们在打算什么，但是既然山崎的情报你们手里也有，就赶紧把鬼兵队内部的烂摊子收拾干净，否则我不介意重新撕破脸。”

“啊——土方副长见死不救——”总悟还在兢兢业业的如同复读机异样的呼救着。

银时抬起头，有点不赞成的看着高杉。

高杉干脆利落的收刀，淡淡：“我去去就回。”

“说是去去就回。”银时开口，顿了顿，然后挠了挠头，“……我没有拦你的权利吧？”

“也是。“高杉看了他片刻，意义不明的勾了勾唇角，然后就一闪身向着展览厅外冲了出去。

“啊——土方副长——“总悟还在喊。

“好了。”银时敲了一下总悟的脑袋，“演够了吧？”

“旦那你在说什么呢。”总悟盘腿坐下，一边从兜里掏出眼罩一边说，“你这样是会伤害一个刚刚被卑劣犯罪分子及其同伙劫持过的背叛了同伴的人质的脆弱的心灵哦……”

“正要躺下睡午觉的人质没资格这么说我。”银时嘲讽着也盘腿坐下，“话说那个卑劣犯罪分子及其同伙的同伙是我吗？总一郎君你是在骂我吧？”

总悟拉下眼罩，过了片刻，又靠着手开口：“不去追吗旦那？我有情报哦。”

“你们也说了吧。这是他们鬼兵队的事。”银时顿了顿，“不是我该插手的事情。”

“但是高杉晋助不已经是你们万事屋合法哔——年龄以上但仍然未成年的一份子——”

“这个已经够了吧。”银时嘴角抽了抽。

“嘛，我倒也不是不理解你的做法。”总悟懒洋洋的说，“可是这样下去可是注孤生的哦旦那。”

“我不想被你这种小鬼说。”银时嘴角抽了抽，“还有你们为什么都怎么想撮合我和高杉君的样子？我们真的不是那种关系。”

“我这种小鬼已经不是单身了啊旦那反省一下吧。”总悟仍然带着眼罩，耸耸肩，“说实话我也不是很在意你和高杉君是不是非要发展成同人本里面一样的关系——”

“喂。你说同人本了吧。你说了什么很不得了的词了吧。”

“——但是我也觉得，你们两个不是现在你应该坐在这里的关系。”总悟没理他，继续说了下去，“当然了，你们可能过去的确是更加健全一点的关系，但是——”

他顿了顿，思考了一下。

“——你觉得高杉晋助为什么还没有恢复记忆？他真的完全没有线索怎么做才能恢复记忆吗？但是他仍然优先了这样留在万事屋。”

银时动作顿了顿，没有立刻回答。

“选择权在你，旦那。他把选择权交给你了。”总悟说，“而你还有两分钟。”

坂田银时和高杉晋助，一路同行，性命相托，却也因此太了解对方的为人，也太知道对方的分寸，维护对方的领地和骄傲。

但是从某种意义上来说，也因此作茧自缚，甚至互相伤害，在其实需要对方的时候违背本心的放手。

“银桑——”

“银酱！”

银时打断思绪抬起头，就看到新八和神乐向着他跑来。

“我们听到这边发生的事情了，高杉先生呢？”新八一边跑，一边气喘吁吁的问，“他自己去鬼兵队那边了？那很危险吧？这边有我们，银桑你快点去找他啊！”

“对啊银桑，你难道不知道这种中二病只要一离开监护人的视线就会暴走吗？”神乐声情并茂，“就会做出什么勾结天人毁灭地球的举动啊你要吸取教训啊银桑！”

“……不，倒也不用说的这么具体。”新八心累的吐槽。

银时看着新八和神乐的目光，嘴角微微动了动。

也是，比如说面前这两个家伙，不就是擅自闯进他的生活，擅自成为他身上的重量，擅自跟他一起哭一起笑一起流血一起打闹，擅自成为万事屋的吗。

私人领地？骄傲？

看起来这些年，他大概是越活越回去，越活越肆意妄为了。

“没办法啊。”银时站起身，重新把刀在腰间固定好，“监护人就是这种不尊重中二少年纤细神经擅自做决定的存在，不是吗？写给初恋对象的情书也好，床底下的工口书也好，偷偷写的连载小说也好，锁在柜子里的日记也好，统——统都会擅自偷看的存在啊。”

“看起来是想通了啊，旦那。”总悟听到身边的人的动作，继续懒洋洋的说，“哔——哔——哔——哔——一下就解决问题了，需要哔——的话还可以找我要哔——”

“……闭嘴吧你。”银时嘴角抽了抽，差点失去了迈腿的勇气。

不过无论如何。

“新八，神乐。”他说，“帮我看着这里。“

“帮忙看着小混混并且打断他的腿不让他离开吗！“神乐精神满满，“了解！”

“……不，神乐酱，那是你自己的台词。”新八抬头看向银时，笑了起来，“银桑，虽然高杉先生仍然未成年——”

“闭嘴！”银时猛地把新八的脸按进地里，冷漠，“靠着作品大结局才刚刚成年的废宅眼镜没有资格说这话。”

他站起身，淡淡：“而且，不是过了合法哔——年龄了吗——”

“哈呼！”神乐一脚就把银时踢了出去，化成了天边的流星，“在不去就赶不上了。”

新八：……

总悟：……zzz

这倒大可不必。

两个人不约而同地轻轻勾了勾唇角。

*：まぁまぁ出番の時にかっこつけたからこそもっとダメに見えるおじさん、略してマダオ


	10. 十

32

另一边。五分钟前。

又子手中握着枪，面色阴沉的看着面前的男人，抬手用枪一指：

“大乐麟太郎。我还以为你已经从鬼兵队告退回家了。”

在河上万齐战死的那战之后。

“是吗。”面前的男人套着一件黑色的风衣，黑色手套，脸上带着一道疤痕，手指轻轻抚摸着刀柄，冷笑了一下，“也许吧。可惜我改变主意了。”

“你想做什么？”又子厉声，“回收Tsunpo的所有作品？那种无聊的事情，不是你出现在这里的理由吧。”

“Tsunpo啊……”大乐抬眼，冷漠的看着又子，“你还不知道他是谁吗？还是说，你并不想让……那个人的名字出口呢？”

“闭嘴！”又子毫不犹豫地开口，“无论如何，万齐前辈已经走了！在加入鬼兵队的一刻，我们都有这种觉悟。我能够理解你的心情，但是我相信他死得其所，也对此问心无愧——”

下一刻，大乐猛然拔刀！

又子两枪打在他的脚下，身后鬼兵队的队士同时出刀，架住他的刀。

“死得其所？”大乐的声音有点扭曲，“如果高杉晋助没有出现，你也会这么说吗？”

“不要拿我和你相比。”又子冷漠，“即便我要为了晋助大人而死，我也不会以他的名义做出这种无聊的事情！”

“是啊……是啊。”大乐似乎恢复的冷静，冷漠道，“但是他没有。你以为你们含糊其词，就没有人猜的出来真相吗！万齐先生为什么而死？为谁而死？告诉我，说出口啊！”

“我说了，从我们追随晋助大人的第一天开始，就已经有了这个觉悟。”又子冷漠，“你已经退出了鬼兵队，也失去了资格，现在我需要做的，只是将你肃清。”

“有面对我资格的可能只有一个人吧。”大乐勾了勾唇，眼底却冷的吓人，“在那一战之后，你们离开了，高杉也离开了，但是我没有。”

又子皱眉。

“你们知道吗，并不是所有东西都在爆炸当中消失的。”大乐的声音平静的诡异，“我在残骸中找了一天一夜，终于找到了这个——”

他的手放在脖子上看起来很陈旧的耳机上。

“但是没有尸体。不如说没有完整的尸体。”大乐抬眼看着又子，“到底是发生了什么，才能让一个人的尸体支离破碎成那样，在每一片我能找到的残骸上都带着穿透的刀伤？”

又子的瞳孔微微收缩。

“而你告诉我，死得其所？”大乐仿佛从嗓子深处挤出一声冷笑，“别开玩笑了！”

他重重挥刀而下！

鬼兵队的队士被他震得后退两步，更多的人围了上来。

又子却抬起手，低声：“退下。”

她抬起手，声音带着点不明显的紧绷的颤抖：“你把他带到哪里去了？”

“自然是就在这里。”大乐手中的刀翻了一下，“你说，高杉晋助会不会来呢？”

“晋助大人现在并没有恢复记忆，回答不了你的问题。”又子平静，“而你也没有让他回答问题的资格。”

她手中的枪也翻了个花，冷漠。

“让我做你的对手。活下来的那个，就带走万齐前辈。”

“又子大人！”后面的人皱眉出声。

“你倒是忠心。”大乐冷笑，“也对，高杉晋助对你有再造之恩。但是我的这条命，也是万齐先生救下来的。”

又子淡淡：“正好不是吗。来吧。”

大乐挥刀进攻了上来！

又子一跃离开原地，双枪向着下面扫射。

鬼兵队的人和大乐带来的人交战在了一起。

就在战况即将展开的时候，一个人一跃而下，落在又子面前，手中的刀一横，震开了大乐劈下来的刀。

“晋助大人！”又子的声音有点失控，“我说了这件事情我来处理！”

“这就是你的处理方式？”高杉淡淡，“我可不记得你什么时候这么莽撞了。”

他抬头看着大乐，平静的说：“展厅里设了炸弹吧？你的条件是什么。”

又子一愣，也想起来还有展厅里人命的事情。

大乐手中的刀尖微微颤抖，一挥平静了动作，嘲讽的笑了一声：“我怎么不知道高杉大人有兴趣救人性命了？你忘记了鬼兵队成立的初衷了？”

“鬼兵队已经没有了。”高杉淡漠，“我只是做我想做的事情而已。”

“你不记得我了。”大乐垂下刀，开口，“这也正常，你本来就不记得我。但是你还记得河上万齐吗？”他嘲讽的一笑，“在你这具新的身体里，还流着过去的血吗？你还是过去的那个高杉晋助吗？”

“河上万齐……啊。何必多次一问。”高杉顿了顿，淡漠道，“不记得了。”

大乐爆发出一阵刺耳的笑声，手指不断地颤抖：“也是。你抛开过去向前走了——不，或者说你已经找回了原来的同伴吧？白夜叉？那才是你真正的同伴吧？鬼兵队从来都是你的工具吧！和这个世界一起毁灭的敢死队而已吧！！”

“闭嘴！”又子忍无可忍的出声。

“白夜叉？”高杉冷漠，他少年的脸带着毫无表情的漠然的残酷，“那又是什么？我只想知道你解除炸弹的条件。“

“我的条件很简单。”大乐说，“收回Tsunpo的所有作品，还有——你这条命。”

高杉挑了挑眉，仿佛听到了什么有趣的事情一样：“我的这条命？你还真敢要。至于Tsunpo的作品，不好意思，我已经有先约拍完MV了。”

大乐嘴角抽动，抬手拿起手中的按钮：“是吗。那不如……我们就一起下地狱吧？”

一声清脆的声音。

高杉把手中的刀扔在地上。

大乐手一顿。

又子本能的往前一步，高杉抬起手，拦住了她。

“听完别人的话啊。”他不耐烦的皱了皱眉，语气中带着点仿佛被银时传染的懒洋洋的嘲讽，“我的这条命，你有本事就来拿。”

大乐看了他片刻：“你真以为你的这具身体是无所不能的吗？”

他一抬手，身后的人就把高杉团团围住，与此同时，在头顶的二层回廊上出现了一圈狙击手，手中枪的瞄准全部集中在高杉身上。

“这些都是鬼兵队过去的人——对了，你不记得了。”大乐嘲讽道，“子弹里有龙脉的结晶，纵然杀不掉你，也能够让你痛苦上一段时间了，虽然这……远远不够。”

身后又子也带人拔刀，高杉的声音却重新传来。

“住手。”

他抬头，环视四周，周围的人眼底的目光复杂，仿佛有过去的很多东西，最后汇聚成憧憬燃尽之后仇恨的亡灵，汇聚在他的身上。

“也是，都是陌生的面孔呢。”高杉挑衅的一笑，“想必都是河上万齐出色的追随者吧。”

他这种满不在乎的态度激起了周围的人真正的怒火，死死盯着他。

“你们这种人呢，我并不讨厌。”高杉抬手，勾了勾手，“来吧。”

33

一触即发。

在四周扳机声即将响起的时候，凌空一阵风声，不知道什么时候站在房梁上的银时一跃而下，手中的刀架在了大乐的脖子上，脸色明显的阴沉。

“住手。”

所有人一起扭头，看着他。

“住手，否则你们的首领就没命了。”银时重复。

“没有礼貌的观众还真是不少啊。白夜叉……你会出现有点意外，倒也不完全。嘛，和我无关了。”大乐却完全没有动摇，“我可不是什么首领，只是一个死人而已——”

他抬手，厉声：“继续！”

“真的吗？”银时抬起手，张开手掌，不知道什么时候手中握了一个不大的沉甸甸的黑色的盒子，“我毁了这个也无所谓吗？”

大乐第一次变了脸色，整个人的脸色都因为愤怒扭曲，手中的刀直直袭向银时：“放下！！！”

银时向后灵活的躲开他的刀，勾了勾唇角：

“看来我还真的拿到了一个不得了的东西啊。”

周围的人已经明白了。

那一定是河上万齐的骨灰。

这回连又子都变了脸色，阴沉的提高了音量：“坂田银时！这是我们鬼兵队内部的事情！给我住手！”

“不好意思啊。”银时耸耸肩，“这也是牵涉到我们万事屋员工的事情，恕难从命。”

他的目光落在高杉身上。

高杉注视他片刻，淡淡开口：“银时，别多管闲事。”

“喂喂，虽然知道你会这么说，但是银桑我还是很伤心的啊。”银时懒洋洋的手指抚摸过黑色的盒子，哂笑，“你恢复记忆了？大概没有。毕竟你就是这种白痴，尤其是今天听了Tsunpo的那么多摇滚，大概大脑已经除了中二什么也没有剩下了吧？”

高杉皱眉：“坂田银时，我再重复一次，别多管闲事。”

“高杉啊。”银时漫不经心的说，“你要搞什么偿还，说实话我是不应该管的。你我都一样，身上亡灵缠身，要还起来可是死个十几遍都不够的。你有龙脉的身体，可以肆意妄为，但是银桑我呢，还是人类的身体，所以就打算按照人类的思维思考问题——这些事情，还不够格让你死一次。”

他看着大乐，目光中带着冷意，但是还有微妙的悲悯：

“如果真的是亡灵的话，就让河上万齐的亡灵真正出来啊。让他站在这里，让他站在你的面前，你现在做的事情，能够问心无愧吗？”

“闭嘴！”大乐提高音量，“万齐先生已经——”

“回答我的问题啊。”银时垂眸，“如果他站在这里，他会做什么？跟着你一起捅上高杉几刀，还是……阻止你？”

“这个问题没有意义。”大乐声音冷漠，“你说什么都没有意义了。”

“啊，因为你也压根没有听他声音的打算。”银时抬起头，用同样的语气回答，“你只是因为自己没有能够保护对方的软弱而在迁怒而已。偿还？这种东西从一开始就不存在。你只是忍受不了自己的疼痛，而想把这一切转嫁在其他人身上而已。”

“高杉，你也一样。”银时微微垂眸，继续开口，“你只是想趁这个机会，给自己一条逃避事实的机会罢了，毕竟你现在连记忆都没有了，不是吗？如果真的想偿还，就等你想起一切之后，等你真真正正看到那些亡灵的时候，坐下来和他们喝一杯啊。”

高杉没有回答。

大乐喘息着。

又子眸光动了动，带出来点水色。

在片刻压抑的沉默之后，大乐重新开口：“已经晚了，坂田银时。我知道你伶牙俐齿，但是已经晚了。”

他重新举刀：“把他还给我。”

银时低头看了看手里的盒子，又重新抬起头。

“是啊，我不敌白夜叉。”大乐冷漠，“但是死人的词典里是没有这个概念的。而且你也不会真的做什么，不是吗？”他嘲讽的勾了勾唇，“你其实也不能真的阻止高杉，不是吗？你不能把高杉晋助从……鬼兵队夺走。”

又子微微一愣。

沉默一时间变得更加压抑。

“我知道你想说什么，白夜叉。”大乐说，他的喘息急促，仿佛不想说出这些，又仿佛控制不住自己的说了下去，“但是已经晚了。我们当年在那个男人身上看到的，我们当年在那个男人身后追逐的，我和万齐先生一起看到的风景，我从万齐先生眼底看到的希望，还有我们喝过的每一杯酒！坂田银时，偿还也好，复仇也好，你以为我不懂吗？这一切无法挽回任何事情，只不过是我们的自我满足，是我们的自我惩罚而已。但是有些东西是真实的，也真实的无法挽回的破碎了。”

“你没有资格。”大乐冷漠，“你有什么资格？”

“谈不拢吗。”银时勾勾唇角，“也是，我没有资格。但是不好意思啊，从一开始，我插手高杉晋助的事情，就没有在乎过什么资格。”

“他放弃的世界，我偏要守护；他拒绝的生活，我偏要继续——”银时抬起眼，一笑，“而现在，他不珍惜的这条命，即便他不同意，我也要帮他守住。”

下一刻，嘈杂声传来。

真选组的人冲了进来，从各个角度包围了大乐带来的人！

“你……”大乐冷笑，“你还真是卑鄙啊。”

“我说过了，高杉晋助现在已经是万事屋的员工了，而不巧，”银时淡淡，“万事屋和真选组还是有点交情的。”

“副长，炸弹已经解除了。”有队士跑过去，对于走进来的土方说。

土方点点头，一路走到银时的旁边。

他看了银时片刻，最后还是说：“你的员工看起来脸色可不太好啊。”

银时哂笑：“多管闲事。”

高杉的脸色的确很不好。

他的表情阴沉的厉害，注视着银时。

土方拔刀，走向大乐：“还要抵抗吗？”

大乐没有理会他，而是抬头盯着地面，淡淡开口：“我要求和高杉晋助决斗，这个要求能满足吗？”

土方皱了皱眉，看了看银时，又看了看高杉。

银时耸了耸肩，叹了口气。

高杉缓缓走上来，抬刀一指：“来吧。”

34

周围鬼兵队和真选组的人都散开，把两个人围在中央。

高杉并不像是打算杀人的样子，银时知道他能够阻止之前发生的事情，却的确不可能再阻止这件事情了。

即便高杉放弃动手，头颅被斩下，他也不好阻止了。

毕竟大乐说的有些话并没有错，而他手里的盒子仍然是冰凉的、沉甸甸的。

“大乐麟太郎。”高杉说，“这是你的名字吧。”

大乐看了他片刻，笑了笑，抽刀而出：“就把我当成Tsunpo的一个过度激进的粉丝吧。”

下一刻，两个人同时拔刀！

高杉少年的身形极快，刀光中带着凛凛的锐气！

大乐的动作竟然不输他，刀锋直直刺向高杉的咽喉！

银时觉得自己已经接受了这个结尾，却仍然在那一刻心脏一抽痛，甚至想要闭上眼睛，却仍然没有动，强迫自己注视着面前的场面。

下一刻，有刀应声落地。

但是没有血。

在所有人的注视下，高杉扔下了手里的刀，而大乐的刀贴着高杉的脖子擦过，放在他的肩膀上，没有留下哪怕一条血痕。

一时间谁也没有说话。

“算了，结束这场闹剧吧。”大乐注视着高杉，勾了勾唇角，“就让我逃避吧……总督。”

又子手中的枪几乎落地，死死咬着嘴唇。

我们所追随的、我们所憧憬的、我们所守护的、我们以毁灭世界为名注视着的那道光啊。

正是因为我们无法忘却，心底的疼痛才无法消失。

正是因为我们得到了太多，在失去的时候才无法承受。

三味线的琴弦支离破碎，却最后仍然固执的演奏着一首歌。

“银时。”高杉说。

他的声音不高，但是在这片寂静中很显眼。

银时抬起手，把手里的盒子抛给了高杉。

高杉用一根食指拨开了大乐的刀，然后抬起手，把手里的盒子重新放到了他的手里。

大乐愣怔的看着他。

“Tsunpo的最后一支MV三个月后发售。至于河上万齐……”

他平静带着点漠然开口，注视了大乐片刻，后退一步，没有再说下去，利落的转身。

“又子，走了。”

36

土方看着高杉带着鬼兵队的人走出了这个排练场，大乐愣怔了片刻，终于缓缓跪在了地上，手掌死死按在胸口，看不清表情。

“这样好吗，万事屋。”土方抽了口烟，侧脸看了眼银时，“不怕失去你的新员工？”

银时耸了耸肩，也转身从门的另一边离开：“如果是那么容易甩掉的家伙就好了。”

土方看着他的背影，呼了口烟，扭回头，重新开始组织真选组收拾残局。

展厅没有受到影响，仍然熙熙攘攘。

大家期待的耳机没有出现，据说展览的组织者又改变了主意。

不过在附近的偶像寺门通过来助阵，在舞台上开始表演Tsunpo作曲曲子，虽然不是所有人都吃这种风格，但是也微妙的燃了起来。

尤其是新八，已经冲了上去，留神乐和总悟两个人大眼瞪小眼。

神乐还是有点担心银时，抱着膝盖坐在那里，没有挑衅总悟。

总悟带着眼罩，听着周围的喧闹，保持着午睡的姿势。

银时从人群中穿过，走到了寺门通的舞台之下，抬头看着上面又蹦又跳的偶像。

他私下环视了一圈，向着一个方向走去。

“哟，小哥，一个人？”银时站在高杉身后开口。

高杉没有说话，抱手冷冷的站在那里，盯着舞台，那个样子不像是看偶像而像是看一个仇人。

“未成年看太多这种东西可是会毁三观的哦。”银时说，“还是说高杉君喜欢这种可爱系的风格？果然是猫耳吗？猫耳赛高吗？”

高杉冷漠的看了他一眼，重新扭回头。

“银桑我呢，反正不是再看到你受伤了。”银时叹了口气，淡淡说，“我对你们鬼兵队的事情说实话没有兴趣，所以只能算是过保护，不能算是多管闲事吧。”

高杉没有回答他的话，片刻才淡淡说：“我没想到又子嘴里的那个万齐前辈还会写这种歌。”

银时笑了笑：“音乐人嘛，还是要有收入来源的。不过你们鬼兵队没有工资吗？”

高杉耸耸肩：“那是鬼兵队的事情，和我无关。”

“那要不然找个时间把你失忆的这个梗解决？”银时哂笑，“我看你实在不像是个没有记忆的人的样子。”

“银时，记忆是什么。”高杉注视着舞台，“我们身上发生的事情，真的只是靠记忆存留的吗？”

银时一愣，然后笑了起来：“喂喂，高杉君，这就有点中二了。”

他们两个一起看了舞台半晌，银时又问：“又子呢？”

高杉抬手，指了指舞台。

银时一愣，就看到寺门通挥着手，用她特有的语气开口：“今天——有一个特殊嘉宾哦！据说是Tsunpo先生过去的朋友——来岛酱！”

“是后辈啊后辈！”又子走上前台，身上是华丽的偶像的蓬蓬裙，一边暴躁的补充。

“诶？可是后辈一点都不可爱呢。”寺门通笑得一脸无辜，“来岛酱和Tsunpo先生是什么关系呢？是哔——还是哔——”

“闭嘴！”又子抓狂，“没有人来管管这个满嘴哔——的偶像吗！”

银时愣怔了片刻，突然大声笑了起来。

舞台上，音乐响起。

又子意外的唱的很流利，样子真的仿佛一个妙龄少女的偶像一样。

“大概是听了很多遍吧。我其实看到过，所以一开始才对Tsunpo有兴趣。”高杉淡淡说，“是在她知道今天这些之前，因为在万齐的房间里发现了这些CD。”

银时看了高杉一眼，这回没有惊讶。

他越过人群，大声：“喂！新八！”

新八正在疯狂打call，并且对外界不闻不问。

最后还是亲卫队的其他人注意到了抓狂的银时，扔给了他四个荧光棒。

银时抬起手，笑着把两个塞到了高杉的手里。

“高杉君，难得你长了张高中生的脸，追追星怎么样？”

高杉瞟了他一眼，抬手接过来，冷冷：“倒是你，一个大叔站在这里，合适吗？”

“闭嘴！银桑我还是少年啊！”银时抬起手，弄了弄手中的荧光棒，在一片紫色和明黄色的海洋中把颜色调成了蓝色，用力挥了挥，“啊，不过这玩意怎么搞。”

高杉嘴角抽了抽，看了他片刻，最后也抬起手。

来岛在舞台上一个转身，比了个心，和台下高杉的目光相遇，动作一僵，不过还是很快流利起来，又一个转身。

“大家——”寺门通卖力喊着，“谢谢大家对Tsunpo先生的支持——我们也会继续努力——做出更多更多更好的音乐的——”

台下欢呼声如潮。

神乐不知道什么时候也跑了过来，用看垃圾的眼神看了寺门通亲卫队片刻，然后却也转身喊了起来。

“又子！跳的太差了！要不要本女王教教你作为一个偶像的素养啊！”

“闭嘴！”又子一边转身一边在间奏的时候对骂，“你这种穷酸的怪力女还是老老实实去吃醋昆布吧！”

“哈？”神乐一跃而起，愤怒的跳上舞台。

她曾经和妙姐组过女团，一上台动作还真的是那么回事，台下还以为是什么节目，在又子和神乐明争暗斗打起来的时候不断地欢呼。

寺门通心大的继续在C位蹦蹦跳跳。

“Tsunpo先生的下一首MV会在三个月后发售——大家记得去买哦——”

远处阿罗斗的目光落在舞台上，然后又落在台下的银时和高杉身上，勾了勾唇角。

“没想到和同人本一样的景象还真的能够发生呢。”

“哈哈，罗罗导演。”山崎在旁边笑了笑，挠挠头，“感兴趣的话也可以自己写哦。说实话我们最近为了应付冲田队长的要求，已经快要虚了。”

“哦？什么要求？”阿罗斗带着点兴趣的扭头。

“啊，没什么，就是哔——哔——还有哔——和哔——啦。”山崎笑得友好。

饶是阿罗斗也嘴角抽了抽，扭回头。

高杉本质上当然不是追星的性格，看了又子一会，扭头就要离开，又被银时笑着拉住。

两个人在人群中拉拉扯扯片刻，高杉终于忍无可忍，把银时一个过肩摔摔了出去。

人群愈发的混乱，台上的演出还在进行。

高杉拎着被摔晕的银时的领子走出人群，一路走出展厅，银时终于挣扎着站起来。

里面的热潮传来，但是外面还是相对安静的。

风不小，银时和高杉并肩安安静静的站了一会，一张展览会的票突然在阵风中被吹过来，被高杉抬手抓住。

看了看四下，却没有谁丢了票的样子。

“别找了，可能是某个小孩子之类的吧。”银时耸耸肩，“都检票检过了，应该没什么。”

高杉低头看了看，突然嘴角勾了勾，淡淡：“不是。”

银时扭头，询问的看向他。

高杉抬头，看着远方。

“是亡灵的吧。”

他说。

————Episode 2/完————


	11. 十一

37

“银桑，高杉先生，起床了。”新八一边推门走进万事屋一边说。

银时也就算了，只是万万没有想到高杉也是个起床困难户。

不过幸而高杉的偶像包袱更重一点，新八去开银时卧室门的时候已经从壁橱里跳了出来，整理好了衣服。

头发还有点翘起来，眼神有点迷茫的走到了洗手间。

“高杉先生，壁橱不小吗？”新八问，“要不然银桑的房间打个地铺什么的？”

毕竟之前神乐是女孩子，高杉倒没有这个避嫌的必要。

洗手间里传来水声，没有回答。

外面，神乐也如同游魂一样的走了进来。

新八无奈：“神乐酱，你也正经是个花季女主角了，不能洗完脸把眼屎擦干净再过来吗？”

“好困啊。”神乐打了个哈欠。

“神威先生和星海坊主又打起来？”新八随口问。

“白痴老哥这两天不在家。”神乐靠在沙发上双眼呆滞，“所以昨天把同人本存粮都刷完了。啊——新八——这个世界上为什么会有同人本这种东西呢——为什么我就停不下来我的手呢——为什么一抬眼天已经亮了呢——”

新八嘴角抽了抽，有种不好的预感：“你在看什么的同人本？”

“银魂。”神乐回答。

“银魂个鬼啊！为什么你会在银魂的同人文里面看银魂的同人本啊！”新八抓狂，“而且你看这种东西不会有违和感吗！”他抬起手奋力指着刚起床在挠肚子的银时，“是这么个玩意的同人本啊！是这个完全不符合少女心的大叔的同人本啊！”

“什么叫玩意。”银时懒洋洋的说，“别说的好像银桑我不受欢迎一样啊。”

“……不，银桑，面对现实吧。”新八嘴角抽搐。

“我才不像你一样呢偶像宅。”神乐鄙夷，“我对于二次元和三次元分的很清楚。”

“……不，从你开始看银桑同人本的那一刻二次元和三次元的墙壁已经崩坏了。”新八面无表情的吐槽，“话说这里面有三次元什么事情吗。”

高杉从洗手间里走出来，无视了充满了槽点的对话，很稳的开始吃早饭。

Tsunpo的事情过后他的心情的确显得低落了两天，不过之后很快恢复了正常，仿佛完全融入了万事屋的生活。

龙脉的事情没有太大的进展，又子还在查，但是高杉似乎对这个事情兴趣不是特别大，银时也不热衷，这件事情就这么搁置了下来。

外面传来敲门声。

“什么啊。”银时懒洋洋的靠在沙发上，“如果是NHK的人就说我们没有电视。”

“不要撒这种明显的谎啊。”新八叹了口气，走过去开门，一愣，“桂先生？”

“哦，新八君，早上好。”桂抱着手走进来，后面跟着伊丽莎白，“银时，高杉，你们是不是忘记了什么事情？”

沙发上的三个人抬头看着他。

银时沉默片刻：“……我前两天从你那里借的宝可梦的游戏光盘？”

“原来那个在你那里吗！”桂睁大眼睛，迅速扭头，“伊丽莎白，听到了吗，那个盘并不是我弄丢了，我昨天UNO白让了你四张牌。”

——是我错怪桂先生了。伊丽莎白举牌子。

“那个的话被总悟拿走了，现在可能在真选组吧。”银时漫不经心的重新吃起了早饭，“你自己去拿吧。”

“不是！”桂回过神，继续追问，“不是这个啊！你们没有忘记什么其他事情吗？是很重要的事情哦？关系到这个作品本质的事情哦？”

高杉看了他片刻，思索了片刻开口：“帮我转达西乡，我是不会去人妖俱乐部打工的。”

“真的吗？其实高杉君你去体验生活一下还不错，一定能够非常受到欢迎——不是这个啊！”桂抓狂，“你们真的不记得什么很重要的东西了吗！”

“……所以说这个作品的本质到底是什么。”新八嘴角抽了抽。

“当然是美貌青春又可爱的女主角啦。”神乐打了个哈欠，“假发，你管我要的学院handsome的攻略被山崎拿走了——”

“Stop！Stop！为什么是学院handsome啊！山崎又是怎么回事！真选组在玩吗？真选组的口味那么杂的吗？”新八吐槽。

“据说在某个人群中很受欢迎。”神乐死鱼眼的回答。

“这你就不懂了新八君，有些游戏就是看起来胡闹，但是有微妙的中毒性，一边喊着，这是什么鬼，什么鬼，什么鬼，一边却又欲罢不能的想要试探创作者的底线——等等，不是这个啊！”桂反应过来，愤怒的一掌拍在茶几上，“是我啊！是我们的情谊啊！我们从小一起长大的情谊啊！我一直在待机啊！”

三个人注视了他几秒钟，然后同时扭回头。

“高杉君，能把酱油给我吗。”银时开口。

“啊。”高杉抬手，把瓶子递给了他。

“那个，我们的情谊——”桂抬起手。

“新八，米饭还有吗？”神乐说。

“厨房里还有哦。”新八回答。

“不，那个什么，按理说在有关高杉君的同人文里面我作为村塾组的一部分应该得到大量的戏份吧？为什么比真选组还少？”桂在银时眼前挥手。

银时打开电视，看着里面的爆炸新闻，叹了口气：“啊，现在这个时代还真是和平不下来啊。”

“毕竟政体在震动，新任首相总是决定不下来呢。”新八笑着说。

“高杉？高杉君？你难道不打算说两句吗？”桂猛然扭头，“你还记得我们在寺子屋的日子吗？”

“首相这种事情也就是过家家。”高杉看了电视一眼，“现在最有权势的已经变成各大财阀了。”

“啊——啊，地球真是越来越混乱了，爸比，妈咪，这个世界在去往何方，我这种弱小的少女真是害怕啊。”神乐喝着茶，毫无感情投入的感慨道。

——似乎被无视了呢。伊丽莎白举牌子。

桂：……

38

辰马迈进万事屋，刚要开口，就看到房间的角落里坐着一团冒着黑气的物体。

“我一直在待机，我一直在待机，我一直在待机……”桂碎碎念念的抱着膝盖坐在那里，而万事屋一派和平的景象。

辰马：……

辰马扭过头，一副我什么也没有看到的样子：“啊哈哈哈哈金时，好久不见，我听到高杉君的消息就立刻赶回来了——”

“如果再叫错我的名字，我可以让你后悔赶回来，要不要试一试？”银时懒洋洋的靠在桌子后面说。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈不过高杉君，还真是让人惊讶啊！”辰马坐在沙发对面，毫不掩饰的打量着高杉，“虽然我也不是没有见过你这个样子，但是在我的印象中你好像没有这么精致，至少比我的肩膀要——”

一把刀狠狠擦着辰马的胯下飞过，插在他的两腿之间。

“手滑了。”高杉冷冷。

“我一直在待机，我一直在待机，我一直在待机……”这是桂。

“所以？”银时抬起头，“你无事不登三宝殿，来干什么？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈怎么能这么说呢金时，高杉君的事情还不够大吗？”辰马说，挠了挠头，“我听说高杉君还没有记忆？啊哈哈哈哈哈，还真是会给自己找清闲呢——”

说着，他从袖子里掏出一张纸。

“不过我有关于这个的线索。”

这回高杉的确来了点兴趣，和银时一起看过去。

——销金天国，满足你最疯狂最哔——的妄想——

银时冷漠的抬起手把传单撕碎了。

“果然……”新八嘴角抽了抽。

神乐跳起来，毫不留情的用脚踩向辰马的下身，怒吼道：“你在给青春少女看什么啊！！”

“不，这个倒不是重点。”银时漠然的看着辰马被神乐按在地上暴揍，一边吐槽，没有任何帮忙的意思。

“我一直在待机，我一直在待机，我一直在待机……”桂继续冒着黑气。

“这只是一个说法！”辰马抱着头，一边狼狈的躲闪一边叫道，“你们也知道吧！宇宙这些地方往往都是幌子，这里的主人据说是一个血族，长生不老——”

新八嘴角抽抽：“我好像听到了很不符合银魂世界观的物种。”

“确切的说是该隐星人啦。”辰马狼狈的坐起来，捂着被打出鼻血的鼻子，“不过可以理解成吸血鬼一样的存在。”

“完全没有好转吧。起名字起的相当的敷衍潦草吧。”新八吐槽。

“该隐星人的长生不老似乎的确和龙脉没有关系，所以我想着那里能不能有点发现，正好过来看看高杉君啊哈哈哈哈——”辰马大笑。

银时皱了皱眉，和高杉对视一眼。

“我一直在待机，我一直在待机，我一直在待机……”这是桂，而且音量还在逐渐变大。

“够了闭嘴啊！”银时忍无可忍的一脚踹过去，把桂从黑气里踹了出来，“想跟着我们一起去就好好说话啊！”

桂趴在地上，抬起头抗议：“银时，我只是在争取我应有的出场权力而已，这和该隐星人没有关系，和血族没有关系，和我可能在那里遇到扑朔迷离与血族未亡人的艳遇然后陷入对方表面上已经死亡实际上却仍然活着的前夫的阴谋漩涡最后找出一个千年的真相拯救了一颗本该毁灭的星球也没有关系——”

“喂，这个人已经把剧本写好了啊。非常符合自己喜好的写好了啊。”银时嘴角抽了抽，重新抬头看了一眼高杉，“怎么想？”

“可以去。”高杉说，“又子的资料里也有这个星球的事情，不过还没有腾出手来调查。”

“宇宙旅行吗银桑！”神乐已经反应过来了，眼睛亮晶晶的看着银时，“有自助餐吗！”

“好了神乐，应该是个很危险的地方，还是小心为上哦。”新八劝说。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈，那就这么决定了，等我给陆奥打个电话——”辰马从怀里往外摸手机，摸了半天没有摸出来，挠了挠头，“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈大概是落在阿龙酱那里了等我去找一找——”

银时一把抓住辰马的领子，用看垃圾的眼神看了他一眼：“把你往陪酒女俱乐部那里送简直就是有去无回吧。我们自己去一趟。“

“啊哈哈哈哈哈别这么说嘛银时，虽然你我的确不太一样，但是可爱的女孩子你应该还是能欣赏的——“辰马大笑。

“喂，什么叫我们不一样。“银时咬牙切齿，“给我说清楚啊。”

辰马的目光在他和高杉之间移动了一下，仿佛突然看懂了什么恍然大悟一样的笑了起来，摊了摊手：“当然是那个啊那个——”

“啊啊啊辰马先生别——”新八刚要阻止辰马把神乐带进更加新的世界里，就看到辰马掏出来了一张黑卡，举了起来。

“这个。”他难得摆出了一个正经的表情。

银时：……

新八：……

下一刻，辰马被连人带卡的打穿了地板，落到了一层的吧台上。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈金时——”

39

陆奥来的时候辰马还在擦脸上的血。

可惜陆奥对这件事情见怪不怪，对银时他们点点头，带着人走上了快援队的飞船。

一边走，陆奥一边开口解释：“我们要去的地方是该隐星最大的销金窟梵卓，这其实是一整个区域的名字，里面的产业非常复杂难以概括，总之你们能够想象到的娱乐活动都有。我们和梵卓有生意来往，所以单纯只是进去看看的话他们会保证我们的人身安全，如果要独自活动的话——小心为上就可以了。“

“啊哈哈哈哈，梵卓的club可是很有名的哦，什么样子的都有哦。啊哈哈哈哈哈陆奥别这么小气嘛我就是在介绍——“

陆奥随手抓起辰马的领子，把他狠狠摔在一个船舱里，舱门缓缓关上。

“那个是舰长室。”陆奥扭头，面无表情的解释。

“完全就是谎话吧！那个明显就是个弹射舱吧！”新八抓狂，“陆奥小姐你刚才随手按下去的按钮是弹射按钮吧！你刚刚把你们的舰长扔出飞船了吧！”

“嘛，这个不重要。”陆奥淡淡，扭头看向万事屋和桂一行人，表情有点古怪，最后叹了口气，“你们真的不知道辰马找你们来干什么？”

银时有某种不好的预感，嘴角抽了抽：“不是那个什么吗，关于血族长生不老什么的，关于高杉的记忆什么的……”

“那个的确是，但是还有这个——”陆奥抬起手，按了一下，面前的大屏幕上就出现了一份合同，或者更确切地说是赌约，“那个白痴在和梵卓的老板喝酒的时候打了一个赌，说地球的武士能够打败梵卓地下擂台的十三台主，如果赢了的话对方就会让出一个血族的秘密，如果输了的话……”

陆奥冷淡的语气这时候也有点咬牙切齿。

“就让出快援队80%的股份。”

银时：……

高杉：……

银时嘴角抽了抽，扭头向着舱门走去：“男人在毛长齐之后就要自己为自己说的话负责了，辰马虽然不用刀但是还是很明显是武士的吧啊哈哈哈哈——”

“没用的。”陆奥淡淡，“已经出大气层了。”

“别开玩笑了！”银时抓狂的扭头，“为什么我们要替那个家伙打擂啊！为什么我们要打败什么十三擂主啊！一听就是很危险的活动好吗！”

“放心吧，还算安全。不是生死擂台，顶多断胳膊少腿，其中最弱的也就和我的实力差不多。”陆奥平静。

“喂，千鸟的大小姐，你是不是对自己的实力有什么误会？”银时嘴角抽了抽，“你是不是对安全这个词有什么误会？辰马在哪里？你刚才是防止我们把你的舰长打死才把他弹射出去的吧？喂！你的眼神游移了啊！你不敢看我的眼睛了啊！”

“总而言之——”陆奥总结。

“不不不没有什么总而言之啊！放我们回去！”银时愤怒。

“嘛，银时，血族这件事情的确是真的，如果我们能够赢下这个赌约，就可以自然而然地询问关于高杉的事情，而且未尝不是一件好事。”桂低头翻着旁边的资料，动作突然顿了顿，“而且有一个很重要的情报，这个梵卓的主人好像是一个很有魅力的未亡人——”

银时一脚把桂踹了出去。

踹完了桂，他仿佛反而冷静了下来，扭头看了高杉一样，发现高杉正在抬手翻看着十三擂主的资料，表情说不上特别好，也说不上特别好。

“总之目的是得到关于血族的情报。”高杉放下手里的情报，头脑清醒的分析，“梵卓内部规矩还算整齐，其中地下擂台的擂主挑战赛是自愿参与的，如果我们不主动开始，是不用参加这件事情的。”

“对啊！”新八眼睛亮了起来，“的确是这样，我们调查完事情离开就可以了！不愧是高杉先生！”

银时皱了皱眉头，抠了抠鼻子：“现在也只能这样了。喂，陆奥，可说好了，我们没有陪辰马那个白痴胡闹的打算。”

“随你们吧。”陆奥说，“大不了把那个白痴抵押了就成了。”

“……啊，是吗。”新八嘴角抽了抽。

就知道刚才感觉到的陆奥和辰马之间的上下属情谊是错觉。

神乐在刚才对话的时候已经走神，跑到了舰窗旁边睁大眼睛看着外面的景色，快援队的人端上大盘的烤肉，神乐就开开心心的吃了起来，完全是一副旅游的样子。

银时看高杉在看情报，不是很想动脑子，干脆坐过去和神乐一起吃起了的东西。

高杉也没指望银时动脑子，看了片刻，扭头问正在沉思的桂：“有什么想法？擂台赛肯定没有参加的必要，你觉得哪个环节是最容易出现破绽的？”

桂沉思了片刻，抬起头：“我还是想争取一下你的意见，高杉，你觉得——”

他扭过头，满脸正经。

“——应该用什么方法才能见到梵卓的主人——”

高杉毫不犹豫的抬脚，一脚把桂踹了出去，轨道和刚才银时的轨道几乎重合。

他平静的放下了腿，扭头向着舷窗旁边已经变成自助餐桌的桌子走去。

40

辰马不知道什么时候重新爬上了船。

陆奥说的没错，梵卓的人的确对于他们挺客气，银时一行人从飞船上下来之后就被迎到了贵宾的接待室，还是很具有地球特色的和室，地球上很多闻所未闻的食物源源不断地摆了上来。

神乐从一开始的时候就沉浸在了食物当中，新八也挺好奇地看着四周，开口：

“这里看起来挺像是普通的娱乐场所的啊。”

“梵卓有十三层。”陆奥解释，“我们现在在第二层，越往下的秘密越多，比如说地下擂台，就在倒数第四层。”

新八受教了的点点头，扭头看向银时：“银桑，我们之后怎么办？”

“怎么办？”银时摊手，“当然是先填饱肚子里，这么多东西，不吃白不吃。喂！辰马！别抢我面前的菜！”

新八看着攘夷四人组不知道什么时候已经进入了聚餐模式，辰马忙着开充满着颜色可疑液体的酒瓶，桂端正的坐在那里下筷子如飞，高杉靠在墙角不知道什么时候已经喝了起来，银时毫不客气地胡吃海塞，嘴角抽了抽，扭头问这里唯一看起来还在状态的陆奥：

“那个，陆奥小姐，下面怎么办？”

“银时说的也没错，还是要先吃饱。”陆奥说着，一边飞速的端起一碗饭，如同喝水一样把里面的米倒进了嘴里，一边抬手去拿下一碗饭，“总之，别着急，这里的饭味道还不错——”

“喂！你也完全沉浸在自助餐里了吧！果然夜兔都是饭桶吗！”新八抓狂，“这里没有一个人是打算好好调查的啊！啊啊啊神乐酱你还不能喝酒——”

“没关系没关系——”辰马哥俩好的搭着新八的肩膀，一边给他倒酒，“这个酒几乎没有度数，味道很好的哦，你也试试吧。”

“嗯？啊，谢谢，那我就不客气——”

新八接过杯子，抬手喝了一口，然后哐叽一下子醉倒在了地上。

“啊啦？新八君你的酒量还真是不好啊啊哈哈哈哈——这样的话早说嘛啊哈哈哈哈——”辰马挠头。

“早说个鬼！”银时抓狂的指着酒瓶上98%的标识，“这还是酒吗？这只是单纯的酒精了吧？”

“啊哈哈哈哈银时，别激动，这个98%不是酒精浓度，而是一种被称为血酒的物质，麻痹效果是酒精的十倍——”辰马爽朗。

“更糟糕了吧！为什么你一副这样就没问题了的表情啊！”银时抓狂，“把这种危险的东西拿走啊！”

“银时，难得休闲一下，喝点也没有关系吧。”桂端着酒杯，“武士也是要懂得休息的啊。”

“这种东西喝完了就可以永远的休息吧！”银时吐槽，“新八？新八？没事吧？”

“看起来只是睡过去了。”高杉探头过去看了看，“应该没事。”

他抬手把面前的杯子推给银时，勾了勾唇：“这个是单纯的酒精，喝一杯？”

高杉已经喝了一点，龙脉的身体不知道酒量怎么样，但是脸色微微发红，显得少年的样子更加风流，眼皮懒洋洋的抬起看着银时，领口不知道什么时候打开乐一点，靠在那里。

银时顿了顿，目光又不自觉地落在了他的锁骨上，然后猛地收回来。

他嘟囔了一声，抬手拿过高杉面前的酒杯，抿了一口。

这杯酒的味道的确不错，不仅不刺激，还很甜，带着点淡淡的花香，很符合银时的口味。

高杉看他眯眼的样子，轻轻笑了一声。

他虽然是少年的样子，但是的确和过去的那个少年微妙的不同，现在更是带着点挑逗和暧昧。

银时摇摇头，驱散了这个错觉。

虽然时不时有这个感觉，但是高杉怎么会对他暧昧呢。

一定是错觉。错觉。错觉。

他把被子里的酒一饮而尽。

辰马笑了起来：“啊哈哈哈哈哈，没有想到我们还有一起坐在这里的这一天啊——干杯！”

四个人对视一眼，谁也没有多说话，默契的抬起手，清脆的碰杯。

“你以后还打算一直飘在宇宙里吗？”桂抱手问辰马，显然也有点微醺了，“武士果然还是要脚踏实地，地球上现在也有不错的生意哦。”

“啊哈哈哈哈哈——可惜我已经习惯了在空中飘着了。”辰马拍了拍肩膀，“倒是你，假发，有没有兴趣和我在宇宙中旅行一段时间？很有趣的哦。”

“不是假发是桂。”桂打了个嗝，“就不打扰你和陆奥殿——”

陆奥抬起手，把桂的脸砸进了桌子里。

“抱歉，手滑了。”

桂艰难的重新抬起头，继续说了下去：“不过最近伊丽莎白似乎想要回家看看，我在考虑要不要跟着回去，如果回去的话应该以什么身份呢，会不会引起误会呢——”

银时嘴角抽了抽：“伊丽莎白？小心一去不复返哦假发，小心你在那里变成他们的宠物哦假发。“

“不是假发是桂！“桂拍案而起，”对了，说起来，你还记得我们以前出去喝酒的时候看到过的宠物play吗？银时你当时还很有兴趣。“

“谁有兴趣了！”银时抓狂，“话说为什么话题总会回归到这种事情上？假发你的脑子里到底是有多少不健全的废料？”

“不是假发是桂！”桂看向高杉，“高杉？你还记得吧？不过你一直就是那种冷淡的样子，我们一度怀疑你是不是那方面有点问题——”

高杉抬起手，把桂的脸砸进桌子里。

“抱歉，手滑了。”

“喂！你们适可而止！”桂愤怒的抬头。

“哈哈哈哈哈高杉君不要生气嘛，他说的是实话。”银时狂笑起来，“谁叫高杉君去花街喝酒总是霸占着人又什么也不做呢？游女内部也有这个说法哦——”

“那是谁的错。”高杉挑眉，“听起来你倒是很有和游女做闺蜜的天赋？”

“闭嘴啊！银桑我可是很受欢迎的，只是……”银时摇摇晃晃的站起来，向着外面走去，“我去个卫生间。”

三个人抬头看着他走出门，高杉重新抿了口酒，随口问：“我们过去的确经常去花街？”

“对啊，你和银时还经常抢人呢。”桂脸色红红的回答，“辰马你也记得吧？最过分的好像是霜月大夫那回？后来还被你捡了便宜。”

“啊哈哈哈哈什么叫捡了便宜？那是我的个人魅力——”辰马大笑，然后在陆奥的目光中笑容突兀的停止，求生欲很强的转移话题，“还是假发你对五月大夫专情吧？”

“虽说如此，大部分时间还是在战场上吧。”高杉淡淡。

“那倒是。”桂抱手，“唉，可能也是因为这个，我们都没有意识到你真正冷淡的原因。高杉，你是喜欢男人吧？居然瞒了我们这么久，实在不够意思——”

高杉嘴角抽了抽，看表情有点意外：“你们之前不知道？”

“啊哈哈哈哈哈还是现在的高杉君坦诚，过去的你可是很别扭的哦。”辰马说，“不过那银时也有点冤枉，被你抢了那么多女人——”

“女人？”高杉表情有点古怪，看了辰马和桂一眼，“总没有我们两个在一起还要找女人的说法吧？”

“高杉君你果然变了很多，都会开玩笑了！”桂抱手，一副既然你开玩笑我也跟着你的玩笑想一想吧的表情，“原来如此吗，原来你和银时一身伤回来的时候不是打架了，而是哔——哔——哔——的吗？原来还是在野外刺激吗？”

高杉挑了挑眉，没说话。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈那还真是典型的欢喜冤家相爱相杀啊！”辰马大笑，“陆奥，你最近是不是就是喜欢这类的——”

陆奥把辰马的头重新扣回了桌子里。

“如果你们真是哔——哔——的话还能让我省心点。”桂抱着手，“啊，不过现在想想，银时那家伙虽然和你抢人，但似乎对于女人也没那么大的兴趣。”

他抬起手，又喝了口酒。

高杉放下酒杯，脸色更加古怪，皱了皱眉头，直截了当的说：“你们不知道我们两个的事情？”

“什么事情？”桂歪头，“你和银时里面不知道谁借了我的人妻特辑然后不小心弄丢了的事情？放心吧，我已经不在意了。”

“不是。”高杉敲了敲桌子，少年样貌的男人仿佛意识到了什么，有点烦躁的抬眼，“我和银时过去到底是什么关系？”

“战友？孽缘？”桂想了想，“你们两个的关系很复杂啊，辰马，你说是不是。”

“是啊哈哈哈哈哈哈，不过似乎没有这之上的关系吧。”辰马扭头，“假发你觉得呢？”

“这之上的关系？你是说哔——哔——哔——的关系？”桂突然反应过来，一脸震惊的扭头看向高杉，一副被欺骗了感情的样子，原来你和银时是这种关系吗！”

高杉似乎也有点乱，没有理会他一串的哔：“你们真的完全不知道？”

“哔——的关系都是同人本是同人本啦。”桂抱手，显然已经喝的有点高了，进入了说教模式，“高杉君，我知道你现在没有记忆，大概还处在思春期，所以可能也分不清友情和爱情的区别，还是少看那种误人子弟的东西为好——”

“闭嘴。”高杉冷漠，“我很清楚我自己的想法。”

他虽然没有记忆，但是他体内一贯的对于银时是什么想法还是清晰存留的。

从他见到银时开始飞速的融化、毫无疑问的生长着。

那也许超过爱情，但是绝对是包括爱情的某种东西。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈也就说是这样的吗？”辰马抬起手，放下一根筷子，“高杉君你想对金时做各种各样哔——的事情——”

高杉嘴角抽了抽，容忍着他说了下去。

“但是你们过去的确不是哔——的关系，”辰马把筷子重新拿走，“这里面有两种可能，一种是的确有我和假发不知道的事情，一种就是高杉君你是单相思呢啊哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

高杉的脸黑了下来。

桂抱手，完全忽视了高杉的脸色：“哈哈哈哈哈，高杉，以你的性格，也不是不可能搞出这种事情，这个可以问问银时——”

“问我什么？”银时醉醺醺的走回来，一屁股在高杉旁边重新坐下，喝了口酒，“这里的厕所超级豪华的啊，万恶的有钱人。”

“我们在说你以前和高杉的关系。”桂耸肩，“说实话吧银时，你过去是不是和高杉有哔——哔——和哔——的关系？”

银时一口酒喷出来，呛得咳嗽了半天，然后才满脸通红的抬起头：“你疯了吗？说什么呢？我们两个怎么可能是那种关系！”

桂注视着银时片刻，完全没有危机感的点点头，评价道：“有20%的心虚，但是没有说谎。”

“闭嘴啊！那个20%是怎么来的啊！”银时骂道，“你是什么？微表情评估机器小助手吗？”

“啊哈哈哈哈哈，啊哈哈哈哈，第一种可能由本人否定了，那么就说明其实是——”辰马抬起手，手中筷子一转，指向高杉。

高杉猛地站起来，把酒杯啪的一声摔在桌子上，面无表情的快步走出了房间。

他的表情太冷，银时也吓了一跳，手顿在空中，奇怪地说：“高杉那家伙内分泌紊乱了？”

桂：……

辰马：……

突然醒酒。

41

突然的沉默。

“啊哈哈哈哈，啊哈哈哈哈，大概是单，咳咳，思春期吧——”辰马的笑容比平常多了一丝尴尬的勉强。

“总之，那什么，这个世界上有单，咳咳，一些事情不知道比较好哦。”桂抬起杯子，欲盖弥彰的说，“来，银时，喝酒。”

银时狐疑的看着他们两个：“刚才发生了什么？”

“估计是话题太下流高杉烦了吧。”陆奥淡淡开口，看起来很有说服力的样子。

“啊，的确啊，高杉君现在的年龄很敏感啊，是那种对这种事情很好奇但是又不能接受太多肮脏信息的年纪哦。”银时嘴角抽抽，“话说你们两个也收敛点吧，过犹不及，完全就是两个肮脏的大叔了哦，人气会下滑的哦。”

辰马暗中给了陆奥一个good job的眼神，和桂都松了一口气，重新开了一瓶酒，嘻嘻哈哈了起来。

总之，高杉君可能一直是单相思，并且因为没有记忆这一段时间还似乎误会了自己过去和银时关系的这件事——

能瞒多久就瞒多久。

银时很快把这点异样抛在了脑后，只是喝了一会酒，几个人意识到高杉似乎一去不复返了。

“高杉君到底干什么去了？”银时扭头看了一眼空的座位，“是拉肚子了？便秘了？话说他今天的确有点奇奇怪怪的啊，总感觉在企图着什么。”

开始的时候带着点莫名的色气，后来又突然消失，让银时莫名有一种被撩完对方就跑了的不爽感。

“啊哈哈哈哈都说了金时，这个世界上有些东西不知道为好呢——”辰马重新打开一瓶酒。

“大概是吃多了吧？陆奥，有没有消食片，等高杉回来的时候给他两片。”桂坚持的给银时倒酒，一边给陆奥使眼色。

陆奥：……

她刚想找个什么其他的借口把尴尬的空气糊弄过去，就听到外面一阵骚动。

有好几个包间的门都打开了，有人往外走，脸上是看热闹的兴奋。

辰马和桂抓住救命稻草，也猛地打开门，一脸八卦的拉住一个人：“怎么这么乱？发生了什么吗？”

“你们没有接到消息吗？地下擂台有人挑战十三擂主！”那个人兴奋地说，“据说是个用冷兵器的人，身材很娇小，好像是那个什么星球……对，地球人！”

桂：……

辰马：……

银时：？？？

“虽然看着单薄，但是下手特别狠！”旁边的人添油加醋，“第十三擂主上来就被他削掉了一条胳膊，那样子，啧啧，跟有夺妻之仇一样。”

桂：……

辰马：……

陆奥：……

不，夺妻了的大概是我们。

42

银时总觉得这个沉默和刚才的有点像，他嘴角抽搐，扭头看向桂和辰马：“那个……你们没有什么想说的吗？”

“啊哈哈哈哈还真是凑巧啊，居然还有其他地球人来到这个地方——”辰马挠头。

“不不不那个明显就是高杉君吧！绝对是高杉君吧！”银时抓狂。

“啊哈哈哈哈银时你在说什么呢，高杉那么理性的人，肯定只是误会，误会——”桂干笑。

远处传来喧闹的声音。

“第十三擂主被干掉了！那个地球人向第十二擂主发起挑战了！”

“啊哈哈哈哈哈，都说了是误会了，高杉君怎么可能因为那个什么就去泄愤呢，我和假发先去看看情况——”辰马站起身。

“是啊，退一万步来说即便是高杉，肯定也掩盖了身份，高杉即便那个什么了肯定也是很理智的——”桂向外走。

“听我的！明天就压这个高杉晋助！肯定能赚！”

桂：……

辰马：……

“那个什么？那个什么是那个什么？”银时嘴角抽搐，一手一个揪着辰马和桂的后脖领，脸色发黑，咬牙切齿，“银桑我听不懂呢。需要银桑先把你们打个四分之三死吗？需要银桑先废了你们吗？”

“单相思。”陆奥看不下去了，终于淡淡开口。

银时一愣，一脸你在逗我吗的样子。

“你。”陆奥补充。

“我？”银时重复。

过了片刻，他仿佛突然把句子串了起来，脸色腾的红了起来，一口口水呛住，剧烈的咳嗽起来。

辰马和桂对视一眼，一脸懂了的表情，然后同时默契的扭头，推门就跑。

“给我解释清楚啊——”

银时抓狂的追了出去，三个人两个跑一个追，吵闹的一路向着倒数第四层冲去。


	12. 十二

43

三个人冲到地下擂台的时候高杉正好从通道里走出来。

他最近恢复了过去穿和服的习惯，紫色的山水纹浴衣，腰上挂着刀，气息中还带着刚才战斗过后凛冽的锋芒，抬手用大拇指抹掉了脸上沾的最后一滴血，随手拢了拢因为剧烈活动而有点散开的领口，呼出一口气，抬手把头发拢向后面，露出光洁的额头，而后额发又随意的垂落了下来，带着一点点潮湿的感觉。

抬眼就看到三个白痴冲了过来。

银时本来在追辰马和桂，看到高杉的时候有点怵头的停下脚步，然后就看到高杉抬眼看了过来。

成年的高杉气场更强大更有压迫感，而少年的高杉的确是更加俊俏精致的，银时停下脚步之后有点愣神，盯着高杉抬手拢头发然后转头的样子，不知道想到了什么，耳朵突兀的有点发红。

高杉看到他别别扭扭的样子，刚才心底的那种烦躁突然就消散了，勾唇笑了一下。

有点暧昧，却更多的是自嘲。

也不知道过去的自己到底在想什么。

“你笑什么啊！”银时炸毛的指着高杉，“话说你在干什么啊！银桑之后真的要陪你们打擂吗？不是说好不进行这种高危活动吗？”

桂和辰马扭头看了看银时，然后又扭头看了看高杉。

然后又扭头看了看银时。

两个人对视了一眼，长出一口气。

狗命保住了。

辰马哈哈哈的笑了起来：“这样子不是很好吗啊哈哈哈哈，反正我找你们过来也是为了这个——”

“一点也不好吧！”银时抓狂，“你连掩饰都不掩饰了吗你个奸商！”

“咳咳。”桂清了清嗓子，“这里不是说话的地方，我们回去吧。”

高杉走过来，似笑非笑的看了两个人一眼。

“哈哈哈哈高杉君，陆奥已经把你单——”辰马一边走一边好了伤疤忘了疼的白痴起来。

银时剧烈的咳嗽起来，盖住了他之后的话。

“那个什么啦，陆奥已经把你单挑擂主的事情和我们解释了。”他画蛇添足地说，眼睛飘忽不定地不去看高杉，“总之还是那个什么吧？想下一步吧？毕竟我们来这里是有正事的。果然还是银桑可靠啊——”

桂走在后面，挑挑眉看向辰马。

辰马抬起手弯了弯，做了一个手势。

——鸵鸟了。

桂抱起手，看着前面银时耳根发红的背影，显然已经重新开始不怕死的想红娘计划了。

辰马笑了起来，拍拍桂的肩膀，对他竖起大拇指，做了一个同盟的手势。

“话说神乐和新八没事吧？陆奥似乎留下来了？应该还算靠谱吧？”银时还在前面喋喋不休，“累了累了，再去吃一顿就休息吧？反正那个第十二擂主是明天吧？高杉君肯定是没问题的，对，我们要相信高杉君——”

桂一脸憋笑的表情，对辰马对了对小指，摇了摇头。

辰马更加干脆，抬起手，一手比了个圈，另一只手的食指向里一插——

后面伸过一只手，不紧不慢的捏住了他的食指。

高杉冷漠的站在他们两个后面，面无表情。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊要断了要断了！”辰马狼狈，“高杉君啊哈哈哈哈哈别脾气这么大嘛——”

“你们够了啊！”银时猛然扭头，抬手拼命按电梯，“能不能严肃一点啊！”

“别这么着急嘛。”桂抱手，看着银时瞟了高杉一眼，又转回目光。

辰马呲牙咧嘴的甩着食指。

桂摊手，对身后的高杉耸耸肩，哂笑的一副你自求多福吧的样子，摇了摇头。

高杉被他的表情气得头顶冒出青筋，冷漠抬手，直接做了个抹脖子的手势。

不过也没有出声。

明显是并不讨厌现在银时的欲盖弥彰，导致他的威胁有点没有力度。

陆奥看到四个人还算和平的走回来，高杉的暴躁似乎消退了，倒是银时变得奇奇怪怪的，辰马和桂一脸严肃眼底隐隐透着惟恐天下不乱的样子，嘴角抽了抽，表情管理崩坏了几秒。

鬼才知道这四个人发生了什么。

神乐终于从食物的海洋中抽出身来，新八还在睡。

“晚上的房间是两个人一间，我和神乐在一起。”陆奥开口，“你们几个怎么办？”

“啊，总之我和辰马打算叙叙旧，银时就和高——”桂一本正经的开口。

“我和新八在一起吧。”银时反应迅速的打断他的话，“话说有个单间吧？银桑作为主人公还是有这个权力的吧？”

“啊哈哈哈哈金时，别这么见外嘛，忘记我们几个睡在一起的那些日子吗——”辰马拍了拍银时的肩膀。

“没有人睡在一起啊！”银时处在敏感期，突然炸毛。

桂：扑哧。

高杉无语的看了几个人一眼：“我已经开始打擂了，可能会有人捣乱，就一个人住吧。你们几个自便。”

他说的不是没有道理，银时挠了挠头：“喂喂，高杉君，你没问题吧，别早上醒过来你又搞了一个大的。我们过来可只是调查哦，你自己说的，只是调查哦。”

“高杉君说的不是没有道理，要不然我们还是住在一起吧，有个照应，还可以打UNO——”桂说。

“闭嘴！最后那句话才是你的目的吧！”银时吐槽。

“可是辰马的呼噜声真的很大。”桂抱怨，“既然如此，银时，不如我们两个一间房间。”

“我拒绝。”银时冷漠，“假发你知道自己的睡相有多差吗？有谁梦游会拔刀吗？那还是梦游吗？那次你差点把银桑切腹了。”

“啊哈哈哈哈说起来的确是——”辰马笑了起来，爽朗而无情的说，“假发，你还是自己一个人睡吧。”

“不是假发，是桂！”桂据理力争，“伊丽莎白就没有抱怨过这种事情！”

“闭嘴啊！话说伊丽莎白有眼皮吗？你们两个不会都睁着眼睛睡觉吧？”银时抱住自己，“啊——啊，想想那个景象就恶心——”

桂愤怒：“银时，你不能这么说伊丽莎白！伊丽莎白也是有自己的生活方式的！”

“啊哈哈哈哈是啊，莲蓬星现在发展的也不错呢！”辰马抬手劝架，“其实金时和假发你们两个的睡相都不怎么样——”

“闭嘴！”银时扭头，“呼噜打的整个队伍人都睡不着最后被赶到房顶上的人没有资格说我！话说这里不是很有钱吗？不是贵宾吗？为什么不能安排一个人一个房间？”

三个人很快陷入了小学生一般的互相指责中。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”

下一刻，神乐终于忍无可忍，抬手掀飞了面前的大理石桌子，上面的菜扣在了几个人头上，淋了他们满头满脸的菜汤。

“都给我闭嘴啊啊啊啊！什么时候才能睡觉啊！”

“……抱歉，女王大人。”

44

最后还是银时和新八一个房间，辰马和桂一个房间，高杉单人间。

新八短期内大概是醒不过来了，银时心累而老妈子的给对方盖上被子，走到窗户旁边，今天陆奥说的话和高杉从擂台通道里走出来的样子在他的脑海中交错出现。

“不不不不肯定是误会——”银时一头撞在窗户上，“绝对是误会，绝对是误会，那个高杉——”

那个高杉。

他又想起之前高杉对他笑的样子，之前拍MV时候他抬起手一颗颗系上的扣子，仿佛象征着洁身自好的自律，却莫名的更像是宣誓主权。

银时发了个片刻呆，总感觉似乎高杉脑海里有什么更加不得了的事情。

银时习惯了这群白痴的作风，所以并没有对于一群人的玩笑反应，但是高杉也没有，或者说甚至是支持的。

他似乎一直在若有若无的撩自己。

过去高杉是没有这种举动的。

莫非是因为龙脉……？

不不不，莫非是因为没有记忆而被周围人洗了脑，误会了什么？

银时一头撞在墙上，抹了一把脸上的血，重新冷静了下来。

总之先找时光机。

不不不——总之先睡觉！

不管什么事情，睡一觉之后就像梦一样了呢。

银时自我欺骗着，钻进了被子里。

然而事与愿违，晚上喝了太多的酒，他很快感到一股强烈的尿意袭来，心累的爬出被子，打算去上个厕所。

银时仍然有点恍惚的推开门，向左拐，抬眼就看到走廊里有个黑影。

银时被吓得差点叫出来，仔细一看只是个人影。

“什么啊……原来是高杉君。”银时嘴角抽了抽，“晚上的时候就不要站在这里吓人了啊，很有意思吗？那个什么，你明天不还有擂台吗？不去睡觉吗高杉君？会长不高的哦？”

“你呢？”高杉扭头，“这么晚出来？”

“银桑我就是出来上厕所而已。”银时顿了顿，警惕的看着高杉，“你可别说你也要上厕所，你刚才完全不是要上厕所的意思。”

高杉现在夜视能力很好，看到银时警惕的表情，觉得有点意思似的勾了勾唇角，扭回身：

“自然。我正打算睡觉。”

“哦……那就好……”银时说着，抬眼看着面前的走廊。

银时：……

刚才没注意，这个走廊好像有点黑。

而且为什么走廊旁边还有蓝幽幽的照明，完全就是鬼火的样子啊！

关键为什么远处还有奇奇怪怪的声音，是风声吧？是风声吧？绝对不是什么怨灵吧？

银时咽了口口水。

但是厕所……尿意的确很强。

高杉扭头刚打开门，就感到银时快步冲了过来，一把抓住了他的手腕。

高杉一愣，扭头看向银时，发现对方的表情有点怪异，诚恳的看着他说：

“不不不，高杉君，你果然也是想上厕所的吧？你果然是想上厕所的吧？”

高杉：……

他观察了银时片刻，缓缓开口：“银时，你不会是怕——”

“谁怕了！没有人怕这些啊！即便这个走廊鬼气森森的也完全没问题啊！”银时几乎立刻炸毛。

高杉嘴角抽了抽，重新关上门：“走吧。”

银时松了口气，抬手放开高杉的手腕，走了两步又不放心的重新揪住：

“那个，高杉君，你知道厕所在哪里吗？跟紧哦。”

高杉看了看他的手，让银时拽着他往前走。

“等等，高杉君，你说话啊！”银时总觉得后面凉飕飕的，“那个，高杉君，你还在吧？你是高杉君吧？没有什么鬼故事的套路吧？”

“跟着呢。”高杉无奈。

“那个什么，高杉君，要不然你说点什么？唱唱哆啦A梦的主题曲？”银时越看远处黑漆漆的通道越紧张，“不是哆啦A梦也可以哦，摇滚也可以哦，高杉君你不是最喜欢摇滚吗？现在到你发挥时候了！等等你还在吧？”

“……在。”高杉嘴角抽抽，眼看着厕所终于出现在了远处。

厕所门口终于不是鬼火一样的灯了，而是两盏血红的照明。

显得不是很吉利。

银时声音颤抖：“这里装修的人脑子是有问题吗？”

“血族长生不死，却推崇死亡，是一种美学。”高杉说，“当然也有说法说梵卓困着亡灵……”

他说着说着，也停下了声音。

银时手抓着高杉的手腕，低声：“……那个，高杉君，你有没有听到什么？”

高杉也沉默了。

从厕所里传来一阵阵诡异的声音，是男人的，像是歌声，却又不是那么的像，总让人有种寒毛倒竖的感觉。

高杉皱了皱眉，也觉得有点诡异，仔细听了听。

“那个……”银时重新开口，“我有点……憋不住了。”

毕竟本来就尿急，又被吓了一下。

就很惨。

高杉：……

高杉无语：“不可能是什么鬼魂的，大概有人，进去吧。”

“银桑我也没有觉得是什么鬼魂啊！”银时还在嘴硬，声音颤抖，“高杉君不要紧张啦，不要害怕哦，害怕的话就抓住银桑的手哦。”

高杉看了一眼他死死握着自己手腕的手，手腕动了动，反手扣住银时的手，十指交叉，淡淡：

“知道了。”

银时觉得这么一抓他还真的心情镇定了一点，也没管他们现在诡异的动作，小心的走进了厕所。

声音停住了。

“哈哈哈，哈哈哈，我就说嘛，大概是风声。”银时干笑，一边走到小便池旁边，仍然抓着高杉的手不放。

一时的沉默。

高杉顿了顿，饶是他想享受这种感觉也开始觉得有点智障了，只能开口：“银时，不放手你是没有办法上厕所的。”

“对啊，所以说高杉君赶紧放手啊。”银时坚持，“你看，你不是也要上厕所吗。”

“不，所以说你先放手。”高杉心累。

“哈？凭什么要银桑先放？你先放。”银时下意识地抬杠。

“……我已经放手了。”高杉陈述事实。

“他已经放手了。”身后传来声音。

“不不不，你看错了，高杉君还没有……放手……”银时的身体一僵，“等等，刚才是不是——”

他终于忍不住战战兢兢的扭头，就看到身后漆黑的厕所里有一个人影，长着一双血红的眼睛，看着他们。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”银时猛然跳起来。

高杉反应却很快，一只手被银时拉着不放，另外一只手却已经敏捷的反手拔刀！

“谁？”他冷漠。

鬼魂是不存在的，但这个人走到他们两个身后的时候他们两个的确都没有察觉到对方的气息或者脚步。

换句话来说，对方的隐匿功夫极高，很有可能实力也极高。

在他们之上。

幸而看起来似乎没有恶意。

血红色的眼睛盯了片刻，眨了眨，声音重新传来：“你们两个是小学生吗？牵着手结伴上厕所？”

这个声音和刚才厕所里传来的男声一样，而且高杉能够看清楚黑暗中人的样子：对方穿着唐装，背后一把巨大的雨伞，苍白的脸色，五官还算英俊，凹陷的刮骨脸却显得有点凶恶，一双血红色的眼睛的确亮的诡异。

“这个厕所的声控灯老是不反应……”对方嘟囔着抱怨，用力抬手拍了好几下手，灯光终于亮了起来。

高杉和银时才想起来厕所的确是有灯的。

不过高杉光顾着牵手，银时光顾着害怕，两个人都忘了。

一时有点尴尬。

对方在灯光下就显得正常了很多，打量了一下他们，仿佛想起了什么似的：“你是高杉晋助？今天那个挑战者？在这里干什么？”

和他有点萧杀的面容不一样，他的态度挺友好，甚至有点懒散。

“……上厕所。”高杉想了想，大概只能这么回答。

尴尬加重。

“哈哈哈哈哈也是。”对方干笑，眼神又徘徊了一下，“那我就不打扰你们了。”

“等等你那个我懂了的眼神是怎么回事！你什么也没懂好吗！”灯光亮起，银时终于有了底气，放开高杉的手抓狂着。

“不不不我没有想什么。真的真的。”对方摆手，就是脸上还是挂着礼貌而不失尴尬的微笑，“这里是梵卓啦，什么都有可能。不过梵卓有很多服务啊，你战胜了第十三擂主就自动升格成擂主了，所有服务都是免费的，去试试怎么样？”

“喂，你明显在想什么不对的事情吧？所谓的服务明显是什么哔——哔——哔——的事情吧？”银时吐槽。

“我可没有说哔——哔——哔——”对方耸肩，“而且不是哔——哔——哔——，而是哔——哔——哔——”

“等等，我不想知道哔——哔——还有哔——的事情。没有兴趣，懂吗！”银时保持吐槽。

“不要这么坚持嘛。”对方耸耸肩，“做人要勇于尝试。”

高杉轻咳了一声，制止了这个智障对话，开口问：“你是夜兔？”

“我？啊。”对方耸耸肩，“不过放心，我也只是来上厕所的而已。”

他看起来很友好的一笑，潇洒的挥了挥手，从厕所里轻快的走了出去。

高杉和银时对视了一眼。

银时挑了挑眉：“夜兔什么时候有这么一号人了？”

“问问神威。”高杉淡淡，“不过看他的样子，像是长期呆在梵卓里的。”

“实力很强。” 银时一边懒洋洋的说，一边转身去悠闲的开始放水。

“啊。”高杉眯了眯眼，“他对于地下擂台的事情很熟悉，而且打量我的时候带着目的性——十三擂主里面有三个夜兔，不知道他是哪个。”

“到时候就知道了。”银时放完水扭头，就看到高杉正靠在墙上，抱手打量着他。

“……高杉君，盯着别人上厕所不是什么好习惯哦。”银时嘴角抽了抽。

他现在看到高杉总算态度比较正常了，虽然他自己也知道自己只是在鸵鸟而已。

“总之，高杉君你也赶紧上吧，我先回去了。”银时挥挥手，故作潇洒的走出了门。

高杉看着他的背影，神情有点高深，默默在心底数数。

一、二、三——

银时猛然又冲了回来。

妈的忘了还有走廊了！

“高杉君，你已经上完了吧？我们还是一起回去吧？”银时非常诚恳的微笑，“毕竟我们是什么关系啊？一起上厕所完全没有违和感吧？没有的吧？高杉君——”

45

“梵卓的夜兔？”神威在视频里歪了歪头，“没有听说过呢？很强吗？”

他看起来下一刻就会发布转航过来打架的命令。

银时嘴角抽了抽，干脆利落的把通讯按掉了。

“从身材来看应该是第一擂主。”桂得出结论，“不过这里歪门邪道比较多，也不能确定。”

“第一啊……”银时皱了皱眉。

对方的态度很和蔼，如果真的是第一擂主的话，从某种意义上可能也是觉得高杉压根不可能挑战到他那里吧。

“拉索。”高杉看了眼资料，“大概是化名。他据说是从勒森魃那个区域过来的，登记的是夜兔，但是总有点……违和。”

“违和？”桂看向他。

“夜兔是佣兵、是杀手，但是他身上总有点贵族的感觉。”高杉说，“不过只是气息而已，也许是我想多了。”

“不管怎么样，和这个大叔交手应该还有一段时间。夜兔最低的也是第五擂主。”银时耸耸肩，“还是专注于今天下午的这场吧。”

“也是。”桂点头，“毕竟我在高杉身上压了挺多钱的。“

终于苏醒的新八嘴角抽了抽，感觉一点也不惊讶。

“你也是吗？“银时叹了口气，“高杉赔率很高啊，可惜我的本金不多。”

“啊哈哈哈哈哈金时，你可以从我这里借钱哦，给我两成分红就可以。”辰马趁机推销。

“闭嘴啊奸商！你别想从我这里拿到钱。”银时鄙夷。

“这些人真是……”新八扭头看向高杉，“我昨天睡过去了，高杉先生这场应该没有危险吧？”

“你要下注也要赶紧了。”高杉回答，“正午截止。”

“……看起来是没有危险了。”新八看到高杉熟练的在自己身上下注，银时在旁边抱怨昨天高杉动作太快，他们都没能赚到什么，嘴角抽抽，重新坐了回去。

高杉过去实力就很强，现在有了纯正龙脉的加持，的确又厉害了不少。

银时现在和他打大概会是输多赢少了。

倒不是剑术的问题，主要是耐力。

银时似乎也想到了这点，微妙不爽的撇了撇嘴。

他坐的离高杉挺远，看起来似乎还有点别扭。

新八昨天喝醉了，看了片刻，低声问神乐：“那个，昨天到底发生了什么？为什么高杉先生突然就去打擂了？而且银桑为什么看起来奇奇怪怪的？不如说大家都有点奇奇怪怪的。”

“昨天？”神乐无辜且迷茫的看着他。

新八嘴角抽了抽，知道神乐大概是忙于吃饭，完全没有关注剧情。

“啊，想起来了。”过了几秒，神乐才突然反应过来，突然八卦的清晰开口，“就是中二病好像小时候开始就喜欢银酱，不过银酱到现在才开窍——”

“啊啊啊啊啊神乐！”银时一个飞扑扑过来，“你在说什么啊啊啊啊啊！”

神乐被捂上嘴，鄙夷的看了银时一眼，掰开他的手。

“我对于大叔的傲娇没有兴趣啦恶心。”

“大叔有什么不对吗！傲娇大叔不行吗！给全天下大叔的少女心道歉啊！”银时习惯性吐槽。

“不，神乐，你忘记你自己看的同人本了吗。”新八眼神死。

“我说了，我把二次元和三次元分的很清楚。”神乐沉稳。

“不，所以我也说了，三次元到底是什么鬼。”新八吐槽。

房间里陷入沉默。

有点窒息。

最后还是高杉站起身，看了看表，语气平静：“我先去登记了。”

屋子里的人一起扭头，目送着他出去。

下一刻，辰马和桂立刻一左一右的坐在了银时旁边，熟练的勾住银时的肩膀，开始了劝说活动：

“啊哈哈哈哈哈金时，不要害羞嘛——”

“对啊，银时，高杉已经表态到这个地步了，你也要好好回应啊——”

银时：……

“闭嘴啊！”银时抓狂，“你们两个为什么这个热衷这件事啊！和你们没有关系吧！”

倒是没有否认太多的事情。

“啊——新八——中二病真的要成为我们的老板娘了吗——”神乐毫不真诚的忧伤着，一脸幸灾乐祸的表情。

“啊啊啊都说了这件事情和你们无关啊！”银时猛然站起身，“我去趟卫生间！”

屋子里的人扭头，目送着他出去。

过了片刻，神乐开口：“银桑脸好红。”

“神乐，这个世界上有可以说破的事情，也有不能说破的事情哦。”新八死鱼眼的说，“不过没有想到冲田先生和神威先生的计划居然……话说似乎压根不需要他们做些什么啊。”

他扭头看向桂和辰马，不知道这两个发小到底作何感想。

虽然两个人看起来都很支持，不过自己很熟悉的两个男性朋友，想必还是有些古怪的吧。

“什么！这件事上居然已经有人捷足先登了！”桂满脸震惊，身后掀起燃的背景，“辰马，我们要加快速度了，不能输给那两个抖S组合！银时和高杉第一应援的位置是我们的！”

“这种时候就不用发挥毫无意义的竞争心了吧！”

“啊哈哈哈哈哈是的假发！让他们看一看JOY4的实力吧！”辰马一挥手，“陆奥，现在就开始制定一个详尽的计划——”

陆奥面无表情的把抓住辰马的手：“你最好先把这个烂摊子解决完，舰、长。”

“啊啊啊啊疼疼疼——陆奥！放手！我知道了啊哈哈哈哈——”辰马狼狈。

新八：……

今天也是和平的一天呢。


	13. 圣诞番外

后日谈的后日谈。威冲有。

高杉完全恢复两个人完全在一起了之后。

PS：祝我生日快乐。

12月24日。

平安夜。

三个男人是在万事屋和隔壁房子中间那一条不宽的窄巷子里相遇的。

银时喝的有点高，手环过高杉的腰探到他的和服里，黏黏糊糊。

星海坊主穿着一身特征明显的红色衣服，头顶的圣诞帽有点歪，鬼鬼祟祟。

对视。

尴尬的沉默。

银时触电一样的抽出了手，指着星海坊主抓狂：

“你这个可疑人士为什么在这里啊！你在人家的窗户底下做什么啊！快点——”

星海坊主一把抓住银时，捂住他的嘴：“小声点！神乐已经睡了！而且你们这两个腐朽的成年人在这里干什么？告诉你，你如果敢把哔——这种事情带到神乐眼前——”

“知道了知道了，你先搞清楚你自己女儿私藏了多少同人本再说吧。”银时挥开星海坊主的手，降低了点声音，怀疑的看着他，“不过你这是干什么？神威和总悟在我们不知道的时候生了？”

“这还用说吗？当然是圣诞老人了！”星海坊主说，“万事屋你要不要也给你们那里的新八君送点礼物？”

“喂喂不至于吧。”银时抠着鼻子，“神乐怎么说也是一个快成年的少女哦，再送这种东西傻爸爸是会被打的哦，还有那个是……什么……”

银时抬手指了指从包袱里面岌岌可危滑出来的危险武器。

“最新的光子迫击炮，被称为迄今为止最强，一个这种东西就可以炸掉半个江户。”高杉有宇宙生意往来，一眼就看了出来。

银时嘴角抽抽，有了个大胆的想法：“喂喂，这个不会是给……”

“神威的。”星海坊主清了清嗓子，板着脸，“作为家长，要一碗水端平。”

“一碗水端平个鬼啊！槽点太多了啊！”银时抓狂，“你真的不是挑衅吗！神威真的不会拿到这玩意就把你给轰了吗！话说回来别把这种危险的东西给我带进地球啊！”

“所以都说了给我安静！”星海坊主提高音量，“有什么不对的地方吗？你要对我养孩子的方法指手画脚吗？”

“闭嘴啊傻爸爸！”银时吵了回去，“你们下回打架的时候不要连累到万事屋就好了！”

下一刻，一瓶液体从几个人的头上哗啦一下子浇了下来。

三个人一起抬头，就看到总悟手里拎着个葡萄酒瓶，身上虚虚披着真选组的外套，里面明显没穿什么，利落的收回手，面无表情：

“秃子就算了，旦那，你确认要在这里浪费时间吗？”

“提醒是好事。”银时嘴角抽抽，头上冒起一个青筋，“你确认要用这种方法吗？”

“没事。”总悟扭头看了眼手里的酒瓶，“反正我也不是很喜欢。”

“不是这个问题吧！”银时抓狂。

“还有你刚才叫秃子了吧！你说了吧！”星海坊主抬起手，“果然还是——”

“喂——爸爸大人！放手啊！那是星际最新光子迫击炮——”

下一刻，一个雨伞从天而降，砸在星海坊主脚前面。

“神乐没睡，还在偷偷看书。”神威出现在总悟身后，这回更加干脆地赤裸着上身，带着有点可疑的湿意，一边抚摸着手腕上的红痕，“我也还没睡。之后再来搞cosplay怎么样？”

“闭嘴！这件事情和你没关系吧！”星海坊主不想承认现实的抓狂，“你不会以为我是要装扮成圣诞老人给你们送礼物吧！”

“不，你浑身都很没有说服力。”银时眼神死的看着星海坊主。

“什么啊，果然这个手铐还是锁不住你啊。”总悟扭头，懒洋洋的抱怨，“早说啊。”

“哈哈，看你兴致不错，就没打断。”神威心情显然还可以，弯眼笑了笑，抬手抽出总悟手里的瓶子，头放在他的肩头，侧脸蹭了蹭，“不过看起来我还不够努力。”

于是总悟抬起手，毫不犹豫地把窗户啪唧一声撞上了。

银时：……

星海坊主：……

银时节哀顺变地拍了拍星海坊主的肩膀：“唉，孩子大了，你也要接受这个现实了。不过话说——神威和总悟不是我们想象的那个上下关系？”

语气陡然转向八卦。

“万事屋，你不理解当爸爸的心情，明明当年的神威那么可爱，小小的一只，会笑着抱你的腰软软的喊爸爸——”星海坊主忧郁。

“不，那真的只是你的幻想。醒醒吧秃子。”银时毫不留情面。

“现在就……”星海坊主忧郁了片刻，然后扭过头，语气突然一变，正经冷漠地说，“别瞎想了，万事屋，夜兔怎么可能在下面呢。不过我以为他是S，现在看来还是遗传……”

“……你对于过去的回忆不打算再多持续两秒钟吗？”银时嘴角抽抽，“还有那个省略号里省略了什么不得了的内容吧，省略了什么很为老不尊的内容吧。”

“好了。”高杉终于打断了两个人的对话，“星海坊主，再这么下去里面的冰雕也该化了。”

“也是。”星海坊主耸耸肩，“那我先回去了，你们两个自己哔——哔——哔——”

“不需要你提意见了！”银时嘴角抽抽。

他看着星海坊主走远，扭头询问：“冰雕？你也参与这件事了。”

“他做了一套冰雕的动物像，是我订的货。”高杉耸耸肩，和银时一起往万事屋走。

“冰雕动物？神乐最近喜欢这个？”银时有点疑惑，“我还以为她已经完全沉迷二次元了？”

“给总悟的。”高杉漫不经心的说，“总悟比神威还小呢。”

银时嘴角抽抽：“说真的，那个秃子明天还能活下来吧。话说总悟君还挺童真童趣的——”

他看了眼高杉的表情，领悟的笑了笑。

“啊……怀旧？武州时候的事情吗。秃子能够想到这个还真不容易。”

“不是他，肯定是神威吧。”高杉更正，抬手拉开万事屋的门。

关门的那一刻，高杉身形一转，在黑暗里把银时压在门上，咬了一下他的耳朵，语气一变，轻笑一声，“不说别人了，银时，你不觉得……”

下一刻，灯光一下子亮起，身后传来嘹亮的声音。

“Merry——Christmas！银时，你们回来的还——”

银时：……

高杉：……

高杉脸色发黑，头抵在银时的肩膀上，深吸一口气，控制着自己不扭头就砍人。

银时的手放在高杉的腰上，死鱼眼的抬头，就看到身后桂手里拿着小礼花，伊丽莎白带着圣诞帽，辰马盘腿坐在茶几后面，甚至还有登势凯瑟琳和小玉，看起来已经吃了有一段时间了。

“Surprise！”桂叉腰，“哈哈哈哈银时，没有想到吧——”

“没有想到个鬼啊！”银时抬手掐着桂的下巴，用力捏着他的脸，咬牙切齿，“你不知道平安夜都是用来干什么的吗？不知道银桑已经不是和你一样的单身狗了吗？不知道打扰情侣亲热是会孤独一生的吗！”

“哈哈哈银时，别这么小气嘛。”桂口齿不清的说，“你和高杉什么时候都可以哔——，但是圣诞夜每年只有一次！”

“是啊。”高杉走过来，狞笑着拔刀，“你的圣诞夜也可以哔——一次了，假发。”

“哈哈哈高杉君，哔——虽然是个屏蔽词，但是在银魂里一般只用于屏蔽那种意思，而不用于屏蔽其他的血腥要素哦，”桂举起一根食指，“大家请记住，这个之后是要考的——”

辰马抬头，看着银时和高杉在玄关一边一个的暴揍桂，伊利莎白在旁边不停的举“桂先生！没事吧！”的牌子但是就是没有帮忙的意思，哈哈哈的笑了起来。

“看来我们来地球还真是时候啊，是不是，陆奥——”

陆奥从窗户跳进来，踩在辰马头顶，然后在旁边坐下。

“如果你第一站不是陪酒女俱乐部会更有说服力。”

“男人都是靠不住的生物啊！”凯瑟琳一边大口喝酒，一边评价，“女人就应该自强而美丽，就像我一样——”

登势抬手扇了一下她的头：“好好吃饭吧，圣诞夜就别说让人恶心的发言了。”

“陆奥小姐和坂本先生是一直在宇宙里航行吗？”小玉问，“给我们送来这么多东西，让你们费心了。”

“啊哈哈哈没关系，我们都是金时的朋友，金时平常受你们关照了——”辰马大笑，“不过小玉小姐也真是很可爱——”

陆奥一掌抽在辰马的后脑上。

“金时？是指银时先生吗？为什么要管银时先生叫金时呢？金时不是另有其人吗？”小玉疑惑。

“啊哈哈哈就是那个啦，不是你的那个朋友，金时就是金时——“辰马笑着。

“辰马先生是故意叫错的吗？这样子显得亲近吗？为什么金时显得比银时亲近呢？还是说这是某种梗呢？但是现在这里似乎已经并没有人吐槽这种梗了呢。而且在金魂篇之后还用这种称呼不是很混乱吗。“小玉歪头，“对不起，我还是不是很理解，为什么辰马先生要管银时先生叫金时呢？而且马先生有时候也会叫珍时，珍时和金时又有什么不同呢？这和剧场版完结篇有什么关系吗？这和过去你们两个的交情又有什么关系吗？可是我的记录里并没有这种回忆杀呢——”

辰马：……

“啊哈哈哈哈银时，别打了，快过来吃饭！”

“喂，他改口了是不是。”登势嘴角抽了抽，“他因为无法解释所以不着痕迹的放弃了自己的角色设定改口了是不是。小玉，做人留一线啊。”

“明白了，辰马先生之所以叫银时先生金时，是因为他是一个白痴的缘故。”小玉的指示灯一亮，“我记住了。”

“你记住了什么啊！！”

银时冲过来，敲了一下小玉的头，无奈的坐下。

“你们到底在搞什么啊。”银时说，“说好了哦，吃完了就赶紧散伙，别在我的万事屋耗着。”

“别这样嘛银时，我们今天用番外篇过来是有正事的啊哈哈哈哈——”辰马手搭银时的肩膀。

“……你还真改口了啊。让你改口原来是这么容易的吗。”

“我和假发最近也在思考，这篇同人的设定是完结后平行世界的日常，然而剧情围绕的是高杉的成长和感情的发展，那么在高杉彻底恢复记忆之后下一步的剧情到底该何去何从……”

“喂——在想完全不该你们想的东西啊！”银时嘴角抽搐，“所以说放过同人文这个梗吧虽然我们的确是在同人文里——”

“我和假发重新查阅了银魂的单行本，尤其是最后的最终话，发现不仅有刚才的问题，还有另一个严肃的问题。这里虽然说是日常篇，但还有大量的重要人物没有出场，不仅仅是因为作者偏见而迟迟不露面的女性组，还包括失踪人口阿伏兔、时不时消失的伊丽莎白、被遗忘的武市，在记忆中生死都模糊了的全藏——‘

“啊啊啊啊啊闭嘴啊不要把作者的老底都掀了啊啊啊啊！放过智障懒惰而对原作毫无记忆的作者吧！给你300日元求求你了！”银时抓狂的跳起来，“还有，那什么，月咏不是出现了吗？最开始就出场了啊！”

“那猿飞呢？”辰马抬起手，指向银时，一副凶手就是你的表情，“你只是因为不知道如何处理跟踪狂这个梗而在逃避而已啊哈哈哈哈——”

“所以说逃避的不是我是作、者、啊！”银时掀桌子，“而且你们到底想利用圣诞节番外干什么？？？”

高杉拎着被打到半死的桂过来，扔在辰马面前的桌子上，冷漠的甩了一下刀上沾的血：“所以？继续？”

“嘛，这个是银时自己要解决的问题了啊哈哈哈哈——”辰马挠头大笑，显然喝高了，“高杉君，我要问你的是另外一个问题。龙脉的这个身体长成之后的身高到底是多少？到底是代表着你灵魂的身高170，还是类比过去松阳的182？”

“代表着灵魂的身高170是什么鬼？太令人伤心了吧！”银时抓狂，“陆奥，那什么，赶紧把这个醉鬼赶紧带走——陆奥？”

“啊，因为饭没了，就想着再做一点。”陆奥冷静扭头。

“为什么你们要在别人家里开始用电饭煲煲饭啊！”银时抓狂。

12月25日。

当人群离开万事屋的时候已经过了12点。

银时疲惫的呼出一口气，把地面上的垃圾扔进垃圾袋里，堆在厨房的门旁边。

高杉把杯子和盘子在厨房的水槽里放好，擦着手走出来。

银时看了他片刻，突然勾了勾唇，靠在沙发上：

“所以高杉君？你现在到底多高？”

“说了吧。”高杉回答，“作者还没想好。“

银时嘴角抽了抽，看着高杉走过来，翻身坐起来，高杉没有坐在他旁边，而是单膝跪在沙发上，另一条腿和银时的腿磨蹭了一下，低头看着他。

“总之不会让你失望就是了。”

“虽然说的话很色气。”银时忍不住笑了一声，“但是实在架不住语境太傻，高杉君先让我笑一会。”

高杉没生气，看了他一眼，重新站起身，去关了灯。

万事屋就陷入了昏暗中。

银时靠回沙发上，打了个哈欠：“不知道神乐和新八现在在干什么。”

“神乐可能还在刷本子吧，最近还想自己开始搞创作。”高杉说，“新八那边就不知道近藤在搞什么了。“

银时笑了起来。

“在同人文里搞同人本创作的女主角吗？很符合这里的风格，不是吗？”

“可惜她没打算搞银魂的创作。”高杉打破了他的幻想，“是咒术〇战的同人，据说——同样是银发帅气值的差距怎么就这么大，爬了。这个样子。”

“喂。闭嘴。”银时冷漠，“不要让本来就复杂的梗更加复杂了。”

高杉看他郁闷的样子，忍不住笑了起来。

银时听到他的笑声，嘴角抽了抽，叹了口气：“说什么永远的万事屋，其实到最后的真象是永远的颜值和永远的寺门通吧。孩子大了不中留啊——”

“这个世界上没有永远。”高杉耸耸肩，拉开卧室的门，“永远只是一种修辞。有一天新八的主业也许会变回振兴道场，成长为独当一面的武士，那毕竟是他父亲的遗愿；神乐也许会跟着星海坊主到宇宙去旅行，也许会有自己的想法，她肯定大部分时候还在这里，但是夜兔的确需要更大的世界。”

“喂喂，你在嘲讽我吗。”银时耸肩，“你不也是一样的吗？鬼兵队你是想放手给又子吧？或者说，你其实更想让她自己走出去，和辰马合作做想做的事情吧？桂从来都是在莫名其妙的忙，MADAO的夫人阿初好像最近重新回来了——嘛，永远那种事情有什么好的？还是大家这样各自走各自的路最好吧？”

他有点醉了，说完话，呼了口气。

“天下没有不散的宴席。”高杉靠在门框旁边，抱手看着银时，“你其实从过去开始就一直是个很怕寂寞的人，所以才努力掩饰着自己。”

银时勾了勾唇角，“彼此彼此吧。果然是老了，连这种毫无意义的伤感都出现了。”

他扭头，和微光中的高杉对望。

“你知道我想说什么。”高杉回答。

“是——是。”银时说，勾了勾唇角，“你想赶紧把神乐新八送走，自己独占万事屋二把手的位置。”

“我说的是实话，不是吗？每个人都有自己的路，那才是最好的。”高杉不远不近，平静的说，“但是银时，我自己的路已经走完了，你是那个尽头的见证者。而现在这条新的路，我已经做出了选择。”

我不再是你生命中会散去的宴席或者仅只留下色彩与回忆的过客，我不再是你志同道合的同行者或者离离合合交错分别的孽缘。

年轻的时候我们谁也没有想过这个话题，再相遇的时候我们已经看透了人生孤独的本质，只要能再并肩战斗一次就已经心满意足。

但那个故事也已经过去了——

我终究会成为你生命中的那个永远。

银时站起身，走到高杉旁边，抬起一根食指，止住了他的话。

他的神色在阴影中看不分明，里面也许还存留着一点游移，和一点因为龙脉永恒生命这个事实而产生的担忧。

高杉看不到，但是他很清楚。

他抬起手，抓住银时的食指，嘴唇低声开合，带着热气。

“贪心一点，银时。”

“渴求我。迷恋我。禁锢我。离不开我。”

“只有我。”

他的声音带着点笑意，俊美的表情在月光下带着一点点偏执，仿佛不安，又仿佛胸有成竹。

银时抬手环住高杉的腰，没回答，低头把头放在他的肩上，偏偏头用嘴唇贴了贴他的脖子。

“……我觉得你现在比170高。”过了片刻，他开口评价。

高杉轻笑一下，声带震了震：“我们真的要继续这个话题？”

银时也笑了起来：“虽然已经不是平安夜了——”

他抬起手一发力，两个人就一起滚在了卧室的地上，银时手撑在高杉的耳边，低头看着他，眼底眸色深沉。

“高杉晋助。”他低声叫。

万事屋是他的家人，也有很多其他的损友孽缘和朋友。

但是高杉……

高杉是他的。

仅此而已。

这个想法让人浑身的神经都因为过大的愉悦在战栗。

银时能够感到自己的呼吸很热，他抬起手，下一刻——

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！“

神乐从外面一脚踹开门，风风火火的冲了进来。

银时：……

高杉：……

银时迅速翻身，高杉整理和服，下一刻冲进来的少女就完全没有在意自己打断了什么的抓住银时的领子，毫不犹豫地开始对着脸暴揍。

“啊啊啊啊啊银桑你怎么能这样啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

“不等等！神乐酱？银桑我怎么了？你倒是解释啊！“银时抓狂，“银桑我不就是稍微深沉了一下吗！有什么错吗！银桑我到底做了什么啊啊啊啊啊！”

“大概被同人本虐惨了。”高杉冷静分析。

“闭嘴啊！话说快来救我啊！”银时抓狂，“而且你不是说她在看咒术〇战吗？咒术〇战的那个白毛和银桑我有什么关系吗？啊啊啊啊神乐别打脸！”

“高杉他还怀着你的孩子啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

银时：？？？

高杉：……

神乐也不知道在看什么天雷又狗血的东西，怒火中烧，把银时痛揍了一顿之后又跳起来，风风火火的走了。

“大概是还没看完。”高杉继续冷静。

“闭嘴啊！”银时抓狂的抓起木刀要冲回去报仇，“星海坊主还没有搞事情吗！而且都和总悟说了，写就写，别搞什么生子！”

说着又想起高杉怀了孩子的梗，终于忍不住哈哈哈哈哈哈的狂笑起来。

下一刻，万事屋旁边传来爆炸声，可能是神乐去找作者本人冲田总悟的麻烦，果然鸡飞狗跳了起来。

气氛完全被破坏了，银时无语的坐起身，打开窗户看了看对面的确又打起来了，死鱼眼的无视，然后又抬头看了看天空。

不知道是什么地方突然升起了烟花，在天空中炸开成灿烂的圣诞节的红色与绿色。

高杉也走了过来，和银时一起看着天空。

“唉，银桑我还真的遇到过圣诞老人呢。”银时说。

“是吗。”高杉随口回答。

“要不然我们去给新八送礼物吧。”银时突发奇想。

“算了，现在那里一定热闹的很。”高杉回答。

“也是。”银时的确不想被妙姐追杀。

“不过猿飞的确一直没出场，跟踪狂的梗到底怎么了？”高杉又问。

“这种听不出来醋没醋的语气很让人不安哦。”银时吐槽，“不知道。总悟似乎做了点什么，大概是在什么地方找到了天职和幸福吧。”

高杉轻笑一声。

“不过这个烟花是谁放的啊。”银时淡淡说。

他扭头看高杉，眯着眼睛的样子慵懒，高杉忍不住探了探身，亲了他一下。

“困了？”

“有点。”银时打了个哈欠，“不过现在是年末，明天也没有工作，可以休息。”

“每天都没有工作吧。”高杉说。

“哈哈，高杉君都学会吐槽了呢。”银时抬手，随手抓了抓高杉的手指，又说，“我知道的。”

高杉询问的看他。

“只有你。”银时歪头，眯眼笑了起来，“高杉君，谢谢你留在银桑身边。”

高杉一愣，心底那种带着点偏执和疼痛的独占欲又平息了，变成了一种更加和平的幸福感，和江户圣诞夜烟花的声音融合在了一起。

在远处的山上，夜班的忍者们正在开烤肉party，信女走上来：

“澄夜公主，烟花放完了。”

“是吗。”澄夜有点失望，四下张望，“诶，那个是什么？”

“哦，那个是宇宙最新的光子迫击炮。”信女冷静的回答。

“不，等等，为什么？为什么这个东西会混在烟花里？为什么你会这么平静的解释啊！是谁带过来的？”终于有人发现了不对，跳了起来，“那个真的不是烟花，等等——不要按啊啊啊啊啊——”

一道亮光冲上天空。

五秒前，万事屋旁边的神晃宅。

“所以说了，这个是改装过的！”星海坊主愤怒的把炮筒对着外面，“不信你们看，马上就是奇迹发生的时刻哦！”

神威总悟和神乐三个人穿着不同卡通花色睡衣并肩坐在沙发上，满脸都是啊秃子又被惹毛了好困啊什么时候能够哄好去继续自己平安夜活动的表情。

星海坊主扣下扳机。

几乎同时，天空中出现了一个炫目的图案，最后汇成一行字。

神乐眼睛一亮：“你居然没有骗人啊秃头！”

“不，我愚蠢的妹妹，秃子手里的那个还在蓄能哦。”神威微笑。

“等等，谁剽窃了我的创意！”星海坊主愤怒，手还紧紧扣着扳机，“不过说起来这个手感似乎有点不对啊，是不是拿错了，不会是拿错了吧——”

“啊。”总悟眨眨眼。

轰鸣声又一次响起。

银时嘴角抽了抽，装作自己什么也没看到，抬头看着天上金色的字。

字母逐渐消融，金色的碎屑落下，如同平安夜温柔的雪。

——Merry Christmas。


	14. 十三

46

“真的没关系吗。”新八艰难的挤在人群里，不安的看向四周，“这么多人来看挑战赛。”

“已经有一段时间没有人挑战了啊。”银时抱手站在那里，看着台子，“不过放心，高杉那家伙还不至于在这种地方跌跟头，我们的赌资也不会在这里打水漂。非要说的话，我倒是希望那家伙赢得慢一点，这样我们下一场就能赚更多的钱，嗯，嗯。”

“嗯个鬼啊。简直是差劲透了好吗。”新八面无表情，“之前你还动摇了是吧银桑。你的确是喜欢高杉先生的吧银桑。”

“闭嘴啊！一码归一码，现在我们是在战场上啊！”银时抬手指着远处的台子，“在赌博的战场上没有亲人、没有爱人，赌徒都是赌上生死一味只知道变强的野兽，即便那变强道路的尽头……空无一物……”

“空无一物的是你的脑子吧！而且不要剽窃神威先生早期的台词啊！”新八抓狂，“桂先生，辰马先生，你们先管管银桑——”

“高杉出来了！”桂猛然站起来，“高杉！听到银时刚才说的话了吗！不要赢得太快！被打个二分之一，不，四分之三死的时候再起来反击听到了吗高杉！这是银时在道别的那时候……对你唯一的希望，不是吗？”

“啊啊啊啊忘记了这些人也是白痴了！道别的那时候是什么时候？鬼才会有这种希望啊！”新八吐槽。

“对啊假发，银时是这种人吗？”辰马声音更大，“高杉，回忆起来吧，你和过去银时并肩作战的时候，难道不是经常陷入苦战吗？没关系的，依靠战斗中掉落的补血药也是没问题的，很多游戏的设定里血量掉到一定程度的时候boss都会掉落物品的，只要不做的太过，就可以把一切赌在这些物品上面啊哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

“喂！那一脸胸有成竹的表情是什么鬼啊！并肩作战是那种意义上的并肩作战吗！那只是单纯游戏水平太差而已吧还有现在这也不是游戏啊！”新八气喘吁吁的吐槽。

高杉似乎的确听到了他们的声音，扭头缓缓走过来，低头和场旁边又打成一团的三个人对视。

银时在高杉看过来的时候又心虚了，干笑两声：“那个……高杉君……在战场上走神可不是好习惯哦……”

“不是你说的吗。”少年高杉冷冷抱手，“四分之三死什么的？”

“那是假发说的！”银时毫不犹豫地指过去。

“算了。”高杉啧了一声，“银时，听好了，等这场打完，我们就好好谈谈。”

“……等等，高杉先生？”新八嘴角抽了抽。

“高杉！！”桂奋力地扒着台子，“收回你刚才说的死亡flag台词！说出这种话的人是活不下来的！”

“喂——”

“对啊，高杉氏，即便是你也抵不过死亡flag台词的威力！快撤回——否则等待着你的就是重伤濒死战损在说最后一句话的时候还因为吐血窒息没有说完就死了的命运！！”辰马抬手，“陆奥！去尝试阻止这场比赛！”

“坂本先生你其实很讨厌高杉先生吧！”新八无语，“陆奥——陆奥小姐？”

陆奥已经举着枪冲向了后台，后面还跟着神乐。

“切，一群白痴。”高杉站起身，一挥手里的刀，“放心吧，我还有账没和你们算呢。”

“……给我等着。”

声音通过扩音器，还挺清楚。

“听到了吗。他说那句话了。”

“听到了听到了，他居然不仅说了那句还说了那句话。”

场子里面一阵阵的窃窃私语，过了片刻，骚动的声音更大，高杉的赔率开始迅速的变化。

“等等你们是有多迷信死亡flag啊！”新八抓狂，“还有陆奥小姐你不是去阻止开赛了吗为什么出现在控制赌局的地方了？”

“啊，我的专业是这个，而且这边也重要一点。”陆奥一边熟练的重新计算着涌入的现金，一边面无表情的抬头回答。

“你的同伴？”旁边的男人轻笑一声，“果然有点意思。”

新八一愣，微微扭头，看着身边叼着根烟，脸色消瘦苍白的夜兔男人。

“那个男人看起来，可不像是刚立过flag的人。”他说。

新八眼神死的看着他在屏幕上操作，嘴角抽了抽：

“可是你在疯狂的更改下注啊，在疯狂的抛出高杉先生的票啊，完全是信了吧，完全是相信高杉先生会输了吧。”

“啊，这个，不用在意。”对方抬头，笑了笑，“算是我送给新人的见面礼了。”

刺耳的开始音终于响起。

高杉的对手是个比他高大概一倍的荼吉尼族，在开始音的一瞬间，对方已经挥舞着巨大的狼牙棒，狠狠的砸了下来，让人几乎完全没有反应的时间。

下一刻，烟尘里，高杉的身影猛然闪现。

他手中武士刀出鞘，狠狠横扫向对方的面孔！

“没用的，那种脆弱的金属——”对方抬起手中的狼牙棒向上一挥！

下一刻，高杉手中的武士刀猛然爆发出刺目的光芒，巨大的光剑在空中横切，扫过对方的头颅，干脆利落的遮断了头顶的两根犄角。

新八嘴角抽了抽，看着荼吉尼族应声倒下，高杉在空中一个翻身，抬脚狠狠揣向对方的腹部，小山一样的身躯就被他一脚踹飞狠狠的撞在赛场周围的保护罩上，然后重重地落回地面，砸起一片尘土和血腥，不省人事。

全场沉寂片刻，然后爆发出巨大的嘈杂声。

“死亡flag终结者的高杉晋助！高杉晋助！Terminator高杉晋助！”

“啊啊啊我的赌资——”

“不愧是Terminator高杉晋助！！！”

“……不，死亡flag是你们自己设定的吧。”新八嘴角抽了抽，“而且终结者不好吗？普通叫做终结者不好吗？非要设定成那边的那个叫做terminator的终结者吗？”

“不是很好嘛。”神乐燃起来的握拳，“成为宇宙拳王的第一步就是要有合适的外号！”

“不，既没有宇宙拳王也没有合适的外号好吗。”新八吐槽。

“对啊对啊，不是很好嘛，高杉君也没有受伤，我们也有了收获。”银时严肃的低头看着进账，“不过这个手段只能用一场，下一场用什么手段好呢？”

“你脑子里只有赚钱吧！”新八抓狂。

“哈哈哈哈哈，高杉晋助——果然很厉害。”身旁，拉索笑了起来，“不过我记得你们和凡赛尔小姐的赌约里，明确说明了是‘使用武士刀的武士’吧？”

“诶？小哥？你在说什么啊？”银时拍拍拉索的肩膀，叹了口气，“呆在梵卓里的时间太久了吗？现在地球上的武士用的都是光剑哦，光剑才是新时代的武士刀哦。”

“撒谎！”新八嘴角抽了抽，“话说的确，高杉先生那个刀是怎么回事。”

“那什么吧？高杉君现在也是叛逆期的年纪，一个暑假不注意，手里的武士刀就变成了光剑呢。”桂抱手。

“对啊对啊，嘛，这个年纪的孩子总是喜欢尝试一下光剑的，还真是急着长大呢高杉君啊哈哈哈哈——”辰马抱手大笑。

“喂，这帮人真的超级让人火大啊。我们可以走了吗。我们还是走为上计吧。”新八嘴角抽了抽。

“我们这边不可能真的顺应着对方的心意走吧。”陆奥抱手，看向面前的夜兔男人，反驳，“不过……管梵卓的主人叫做凡赛尔小姐？你果然是第一擂擂主，传说中梵卓的定海神针，魔王斗孤。”

“魔王……斗孤。”新八睁大了眼睛，然后犹豫了一刻，嘴角抽了抽，“魔王斗孤？Maotoko？读音为什么听起来这么像间男？我果然也和桂先生在一起呆久了……”

“新八，你没有想多。”桂探头过来，皱眉啧了一声，“就是那个男人，传言中未亡人梵卓主人凡赛尔小姐的地下情人，甚至在对方丈夫去世之前就已经私通，梵卓定海神针、守护者、暗夜中的帝王，魔王斗孤——”

“不，这么听起来只是单纯的隔壁老王吧。”新八嘴角抽了抽，“梵卓真的没问题吗？话说梵卓主人的丈夫死亡原因是什么来着？”

“真是让人羡慕……不，让人不齿，也不得不提防的男人啊。”桂皱眉抱手。

“你说让人羡慕了吧，你说了吧。”新八死鱼眼。

“快援队的情报网名不虚传。”男人笑了笑，“叫我拉索就可以了。听凡赛尔小姐说了你们的事情，好奇而来。说实话我没有多管闲事的兴趣，但是做的太明显，我也没办法坐视不管。”

“什么？”桂睁大眼睛，眼冒血丝，“在和凡赛尔小姐哔——哔——哔——的时候听说了我们的事情——”

“不，谁也没有那么说，哔——的是桂先生你的脑袋。”新八嘴角抽了抽。

银时一脚把桂踢飞，搭着新八的肩膀，撇嘴：“对啊，别多管闲事，否则我们就把你和凡赛尔小姐哔——哔——哔的事情——”

“都说了那是桂先生自己加的啊！”新八抓狂。

“我没有多管闲事的习惯。”拉索微微后退一步，手放在伞柄上，懒洋洋的勾了勾唇角，“不过也不介意在她面前卖卖人情。”

银时皱了皱眉头，也向前一步，手放在木刀上，挡在新八面前。

“四倍。”拉索淡淡，“我刚才输的钱。”

“——所以说威胁了半天其实是刚才赌钱的事情吗！下注是你自己改的吧！”

“喂喂，小哥，愿赌服输啊。”银时耸肩，“输不起的男人可是很难看的哦。”

“呵，如果你们不使用死亡flag那么卑劣的手段，我也不会遭到你们的欺骗。”拉索冷笑，“四倍，不能再少了。”

“不不不能被那么拙劣说法骗到也是挺不容易的。”

“两倍，不能再多了。”陆奥抱手，“否则我们就把手里你和其他女人私会的照片放出去，你觉得梵卓主人会放过你吗？”

“现是在讨价还价这个吗！话说到底为什么会牵扯到这么多的私人关系？”

“……三倍。”对方冷笑，“你觉得我会被这种事情威胁吗？”

“被威胁了啊！退让了啊！”

新八嘴角抽了抽，看着面前一片鸡飞狗跳，感到身后有人，扭头就看到高杉冷脸，手揣在和服里走了过来，看着面前已经讲到小数点两位之后是2.95倍还是3.14倍的讨价还价。

新八惨不忍睹的又把脸缓缓扭回去。

拉索看到高杉走过来，终于没有再纠缠下去，扭头开口：

“高杉晋助，凡赛尔小姐有请。”

几个人的动作都是一顿，银时皱了皱眉头：“什么啊，你不是来要钱的吗？”

“只是目的之一。”拉索笑了笑，抬手一挥，一张卡片就如同飞刀一般直直刺向高杉，却被银时抽刀，一刀截住，轻轻落在他的手里。

“什么意思。”银时翻来覆去看了看，“房卡？”

“凡赛尔小姐的意思，我就不清楚了。”拉索耸耸肩，挥挥手，一闪身消失在了人群里。

47

“什么情况。”银时心情不太好的撇了撇嘴，“邀请人为什么要给一张房卡？喂，陆奥，你不是说这家伙是那个梵卓主人的奸夫吗？”

“也许正是因此，才乐于见到……”桂不知道想到了什么，猛然抬头，“高杉，你不要被诱惑啊！”

“只有你才会被诱惑吧！”银时把桂的头按到面前的桌子里。

“所以？”银时把卡扔给高杉，“你打不打算去赴约？话说连时间地点都没有定，怎么赴约？”

“是让我自己尽快去找人的意思。吧”高杉看了看卡，“应该是最后一层的开门卡。”

“诶——”银时兴趣缺缺的撑头坐着。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈梵卓主人我见过，的确是个很亲切的人呢——”辰马挠头大笑。

“诶——是吗——”银时继续兴趣缺缺。

“说起来，我们当时打赌的时候，似乎还说了什么其他的东西。”辰马挠头笑，“现在看到这个，我突然想起来了啊哈哈哈哈——”

银时撇了撇嘴：“不会吧，还有什么更麻烦的事情吗。”

“就是那个啊，武士刀啊武士刀。”辰马摆摆手，“我大概是误会了。”

“哈？今天高杉是拿光剑战斗的吧，最后也没有人追究，大概是没事吧。”银时耸耸肩。

“……为什么你们已经开始理所当然的用光剑了。”新八吐槽。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈，所以都说了，那个光剑不是那个光剑，武士刀也不是那个武士刀。”辰马大笑，“梵卓主人想看到的是武士的剑术和武士刀，但是不是那个剑术和那个武士刀——”

“别废话。”高杉随手抓起一个水果砸到辰马头上，“说人话。”

“简而言之，是这边的剑术和武士刀了。”辰马说着，做了一个手势。

大家目光落在了那团马赛克上。

高杉：……

银时：……

新八抓狂的跳起来：“到底是什么情况下才能产生这种误会啊！什么叫做那边的剑术和那个武士刀啊只是单纯的哔——哔——和哔——吧！！”

“对啊！”银时跳起来抓住辰马的卷毛，嘴角抽搐，“别开玩笑了，为了这种事情把我们叫到这里啦，那种剑术和那种武士刀你不是很在行吗？牺牲你一个人不就行了吗？不如说你应该很高兴吧这个行走的病原菌？”

“哈哈哈哈不是啦银时，当时还说了很多其他的事情才误会了，哔——，哔——，还有哔——之类的，呐？”辰马竖起食指。

“除了哔——之外就没有其他的东西了啊！”高杉也跳起来，加入了殴打辰马的队伍中。

“怪不得我一直隐隐觉得有什么地方不对……”桂坐起身，表情凝重，“我一直以为是N〇R，但是果然不是，原来一直是乱〇——”

“不对的是你的脑子吧！”新八跳起来把桂的脑袋砸进桌子里，气喘吁吁的抬头，“那个……陆奥小姐……能不能带着神乐回避一下，毕竟还未成年……”

“哦，神乐的话已经睡着了哦。”陆奥说，“大概是话题对于未成年还太深奥了吧。”

新八：……

高杉和银时殴打完辰马，银时一脚踩在桌子上，揪着辰马的脖领子：“喂，现在怎么办啊？高杉君的武士刀完全被看上了啊——剑术也好武士刀也好完全被看上了啊——”

高杉抬起手用刀柄狠狠的敲在银时的头上，然后一脚踩住银时的头，下面是辰马，冷漠拔刀：“放心吧，把你们的武士刀献祭了大概就好了——”

“等等！高杉君！和银桑没有关系啊！银桑的武士刀被献祭了你也没关系吗！”银时抓狂。

“对啊，高杉！”桂抬起头，“你要相信银时，银时的刀鞘只有你，而你的刀鞘也只有——”

高杉用刀柄狠狠戳进桂的头里，桂顿时也以相同的姿势倒了下去。

“……不好意思啊，我对做刀鞘没兴趣。”高杉冷漠。

“啊啊啊高杉先生被气疯了！若无其事的加入了下流的对话里啊！”新八抓狂。

“不，等等，高杉！”银时猛然抬起头，“这点我们可以再讨论！”

“在完全无关紧要的问题上在意的不行啊银桑！”新八抓狂，“话说你们两个的关系已经进展到这一步了吗？之前还在脸红下一章就开始这样真的没问题吗！”

“闭嘴啊新八！这是关系到世界观和CP观和银桑我刀鞘幸福的问题啊！”

“刀鞘幸福是什么鬼！”新八抓狂，“而且银桑你的刀鞘在原作里也早就千疮百孔了吧！在原作里就已经被各种东西插来插去了捅烂了吧啊啊啊我在说什么啊！”

“等等，高杉君，冷静！不要拔刀！都是误会！”银时跳起来，“而且人生在世不就是这样吗！男人总有不能逃跑的战斗，男人总有需要变成刀鞘的时候！”

“那是哪个世界线的人生？”新八抓狂，“啊啊啊不过高杉先生真的是误会不要拔刀——”

过了片刻，混乱终于平息下来。辰马满头是血的坐在旁边笑，新八气喘吁吁，高杉冷静下来了抱手冷酷的坐在桌子旁边，银时满头黑线劫后余生的端坐，抬手把插在桂身后的木刀拔出来——

“等等，为什么受伤的总是我！”桂捂着屁股，猛然坐起来抗议。

“所以，现在怎么办啊？”银时无视了他开口，“辰马你就不能有一回脑子正常吗？自己出的烂摊子自己去收拾啊，用你那把腐烂的武士刀去收拾啊？你过去不也在女人里挺受欢迎的吗？”

“啊哈哈哈哈哈那种地方看的都是我的钱啊哈哈哈哈——”辰马挠头，“你看我像是受欢迎的长相吗啊哈哈哈——”

“……为了逃避责任说出了很现实而悲伤的话啊坂本先生。”新八嘴角抽了抽。

“事已至此。还是先解决问题吧。”高杉冷漠，“现在也没有磨磨蹭蹭的必要了。银时，我对除了你之外的人拔刀没有兴趣，也拔不出来。刀鞘的问题之后再说，但是非你不可这点是不会变的。”

“……喂，高杉先生已经放弃傲娇的设定了啊，已经完全不浪漫的告白了啊，而且你们以为把所有字都替换成刀就不显得下流了吗。”新八继续吐槽。

“知道了知道了，”银时挠头，“什么刀鞘不刀鞘的，小鬼一样的幼稚啊。但是事已至此……”

“对啊，怎么办啊。”新八叹了口气。

“说什么呢，刀的话不还是有的吗。”银时笑了笑，“和我们一起并肩作战，经过了考验的——”

“啊，也是。”高杉抱手点了点头，“虽然很不想承认，但是也只能这样了。”

新八睁大眼睛：“并肩……作战？”

“新八，你知道吗。”银时抱着手，叹息了一声，拍了拍身边人的肩头，“假发这家伙，其实还是很受女人欢迎的。”

桂：……

“结果还是牺牲同伴吗！！！”新八抱头大叫。

“不，怎么能说牺牲呢？就是拔一下刀而已？说不定也不用完全拔出来，就拔前面的一点点而已？”银时摊手，“而且假发，你忘了吗，梵卓的主人的确是如假包换的未亡人——”

“闭嘴啊，赶紧结束这段对话吧。”新八心累了一秒，然后又忍无可忍的跳起来，“话说桂先生你为什么有点被说服了的表情啊！”

“不，的确是未亡人……但是都说了，这已经不能算是N〇R了，而是乱〇——”桂纠结不断。

“吐槽点在那里吗！”

“没关系吧，只是稍微有点不同而已。”高杉抱手，“而且假发，你以为你瞒得住我们吗？虽然你当年偷偷把DVD的封面换成了人妻，但是你遮掩不了的，那下面是720分钟哔——”

“只是用肮脏的东西替换了肮脏的东西吧！什么都被遮掩不了吧！”

“就是啊假发，回想起来吧，你是不是失去了什么呢？你是不是因为过度执着而忘记了这个更加广阔的世界呢？”银时拍着桂的肩膀，“我所知道的桂小太郎，可不是这样没有包容心和好奇心的男人啊。”

“不，虽然说的很好听，但是从一开始你们几个就已经在世界的最底层了吧。”新八死鱼眼。

“那就决定了。”高杉说，“至少让假发先去探探路，我们趁这个机会离，咳咳，掌握情报。”

“喂，你刚才想说离开吧，你的人设已经彻底崩坏了吧高杉先生。”

“够了啊！”桂愤怒的拍案而起，“我还没有答应啊！而且虽然DVD的封面的确是我换的，但是那里的剧情设定的确不是普通的群〇，而是——”

“放过那个DVD吧！！！”

“嘛嘛嘛，好了好了，你们三个都冷静。”辰马抬起手，“还是我去向梵卓的主人解释清楚误会吧，对方也不是不明事理的人，想必不用拔刀——”

“对啊，本来就是一场误会嘛……”新八也笑着圆场。

“只用刀鞘也能了事。”辰马挠头，“啊哈哈哈哈哈——”

桂：……

银时：……

高杉：……

下一刻，三个人同时拔刀，对着辰马的身后捅了进去。

新八嘴角抽搐，看着趴在地上似乎已经死亡确认了的辰马，和其他三个看起来不知道为什么突然冷静下来而且智商回炉的三个人，突然感觉自己抓住了什么攘夷时期四天王内部交流运作的法则真象。

“重新复盘吧。”桂清了清嗓子。

“啊。”高杉盘腿坐下，“这里面肯定还有其他的隐情，不可能这么荒唐。”

“……不，所以说刚才吵架的都是谁。”

“据陆奥的情报，梵卓主人最初的恋人，也是丈夫，其实是一个地球人，还甚至是一个武士。”桂举起手指说。

“……不，所以说为什么刚才不说。”

“作为血族，她可以把地球人转换成和自己一样的种族，成为自己的眷属，而她也这么做了。”桂抱手，“然而人类并不是能够抵抗孤独的种族，即便是两个人在一起，漫长的时光似乎也终究让她的恋人抛弃了她而选择了永久寂静的沉眠，从那以后她一直是孤身一人——”

“……不，如果真的是孤身一人那刚才的争吵是为了什么。”

“梵卓也是在那个时间点强盛起来的……吗。那又是为什么？”高杉皱了皱眉，“但是这和我们又有什么关系？又发生了什么改变，把我们在此刻带到了这里？缺的线索太多了。”

“因为并没有什么永眠，有的只是寂静的死亡。”门口传来一个声音，“放心吧，凡赛尔小姐只对于一把武士刀有兴趣，这回你们的出现也只是为了睹物思人而已。”

几个人同时抬眼，夜兔男人拉索从外面走进来，盘腿坐下，抬手给自己倒了杯酒。

“客人迟迟不出现，我想着还是自己跑一趟。”

“你……”银时皱了皱眉头，“果然，你和凡赛尔小姐也没有——”

“啊，我可以另外算。”拉索说，“再说了，我是夜兔，不是武士。”

“还是有吗！还是魔王斗孤吗！标准这么松的吗！”

高杉眯眼，打量着对方：“作为夜兔，你未免也太有生活情趣了一点。”

拉索笑了起来：“夜兔也是有各种各样性格的，这点你们应该很清楚。至于我——可能单纯是被传说中梵卓主人身上所谓‘失去’的这件事吸引了。为了所爱的什么人而委身于其他人的女人的脸、为了复仇而摆出的浪荡的姿态……还真是战斗民族不能有的弱点呢。不过对方还是一个血族，真的让人欲罢不能，不是吗？”

几个人的脸色都沉了下来，皱眉看着拉索。

对方又倒了点酒。

“不过最近她的表情有点太过安详了，怎么说呢，失去了最初的热情吧。”拉索耸耸肩，“所以还想请几位过去让她睹物思人一下，没有其他肮脏的意思。”

“肮脏？”银时冷笑，“在我的印象中，夜兔是更白痴，但是也更干净一点的种族啊。”

“都说了，我是异类，大概是被血族污染了吧。”拉索无所谓的耸耸肩，站起身，“请吧。”

这回的语气没打算让他们拒绝。

新八刚要说话，就被银时按了按手，然后四个人一起站了起来。

“不过地球武士的未亡人啊。”桂半闭着眼睛，平静，“不是没有兴趣。”

“毕竟这也是梵卓的最后了。”高杉抬眼，嘲讽的看向拉索，“不是吗？”

拉索一愣，轻笑一声：“倒也没有瞒着你们这些外人的必要。梵卓的存在，本来就是为了她爱人的死而复仇——向着她自己的种族，血族这个种族。可笑而可悲吧？不过我倒并不讨厌。所以只要你们能最后让她和地球的武士见见面，我也不介意送你们安全离开，否则——”

他懒散而威胁的笑了笑。

“你呢？”银时同样懒洋洋反问，“为了一句不讨厌，要在这里享受到最后吗？”

“怎么可能。”拉索顿了顿，注视着他们，最后只是勾起一个笑容，“果然啊，地球的武士，就是比其他的种族话多。”

“见见人就知道了。”高杉淡淡开口，“带路。”

新八看着拉索点点头，带着几个人离开了。

他的确能够理解高杉之前的说法了，拉索身上有一种不像是夜兔的违和感，不过于其说是贵族，不如说像是某种高贵，又或者是单纯的坚持。

真是单纯扭曲的兴趣吗？还是他们的错觉？

新八皱了皱眉，扭头看向陆奥：“……让他们这么走没关系吗。”

“和我所知的情报一样，那个男人大概率没有说谎。但是——”陆奥叹了口气，站起身，“有那几个多管闲事的白痴在，只能做最坏的打算了。”


	15. 十四

48

拉索推开门，把四个人让进了梵卓的最下层。

这里的装饰的确奢华，倒也并没有上面阴森的样子，反而白色为主，显得和地球装修风格相近的明亮。

银时一行人四处打量了一下，拉索就后退一步，走到了门外。

“我就送到这里。”

他关上门，仿佛真的如同一个忠心的下属。

银时挑挑眉，扭过头，就看到有人从里面走过来。那的确是一个看起来妙龄的女子，浅棕色的头发拢成一股辫子搭在肩头，面目很姣好，眼角微微下垂带着一点忧郁，眼睛下面一点泪痣，随意的黑色低胸连衣裙，对着银时他们一抬手：

“请坐。各位还真是难以邀请。”

虽然这么说，声音倒也不算责怪。

“抱歉，凡赛尔小姐，”桂清了清嗓子，“之前关于刀和刀鞘的问题有了些争执——”

银时冷漠的捂住桂的嘴，一路拽着他把他按在沙发上。

“银时！很失礼啊！”桂挣扎着坐起来。

“失礼的是你吧！”银时低声吼道，“拜托你了，现在这个状况的时候还是把脑子修复一点吧。”

面前的人的确看起来没有太大的威胁，但是能够坐在这个位置上的女人自然不容小觑。

“哈哈哈抱歉啊——”辰马挠头大笑，“我已经按照约定把人带过来了，之前的债务能不能就此两清——”

三个人：……

“等等，辰马，什么叫按照约定把人带过来了？听都没听过啊。”银时露出一个鬼畜的笑容，活动了活动手指，“你还到底瞒了我们什么——”

“好了，银时，坂本这家伙向来如此，你又不是不知道。”桂抱手，“既然已经来了，不如先听听凡赛尔小姐要说什么。”

“闭嘴啊！我就知道她在你的好球区里！”银时抓狂。

“你让坂本找的，大概不是随随便便的什么武士吧？”高杉皱眉，看着面前的人，“你找的到底是谁？虽然不知道你关于地球之前的事情知道多少内情，我们没有对你有用的地方。”

“地球之前的事情？啊，的确是浩浩荡荡的闹了一场呢。现在看你们能够像过去攘夷的时候一样聚在一起打打闹闹，看起来已经走到了最好的那个结局了，不是吗？”凡赛尔撑着下巴，像是一个普通妙龄女子一样露出了一个活泼的笑容，眨眨眼，“真的不记得我了？地球的武士们？”

几个人都是一愣，微微眯眼，更加认真的打量起了面前的女子。

桂一愣，惊讶的站起身：“你是……”

“当年流行一时的战斗卡牌JOI OCG的最强攻击卡遥星战斗天使的——”

“怎么可能啊！！！”银时忍无可忍的一脚踢在桂的膝盖上，“为什么你会回忆起卡牌角色啊！为什么卡牌角色会和真人有关啊！为什么对方会认识我们啊！”

“不，银时，真的有关系！”桂抬手，“你听我回忆完——”

“你还记得当年攘夷战争时期，有一款非常流行的卡牌游戏JOI OCG，一时在我们的同伴之间非常的流行。”

“不记得啊！为什么战争期间会流行卡牌游戏啊！为什么现实生活中在攘夷战争的人还要玩虚拟的攘夷卡牌啊！”

“不是攘夷，是JOI！”桂反驳，“总而言之，当时我们从一次激烈的战争中捡回一条命，带着疲惫不堪的队伍退回到我们的驻地。对面是天人的军队，比幕府军队更加难缠，我们在夜晚也不敢放松警惕，生怕敌人来袭，只能成夜成夜的玩着JOI OCG——”

“为什么啊！给我去巡逻啊！至少遵循原著给我去打UNO啊！”

“在喧嚣吵闹的人群中，只有一个人没有参与，高杉坐在不远处的树旁，一个人看过来。”桂继续。

“啊，也是，再怎么是同人高杉君也不会加入这种活动的，毕竟本身就是不合群的设定呢。”银时吐槽。

“……高杉因为手里的作弊卡牌太多，又不会手下留情，所以被大家孤立了。”桂说。

“高杉君？不不不虽然说高杉君的确不合群吧，但是高杉君？？”

“那个时候我正好缺一张ATK4000以上的攻击卡，所以想用两张高级防御卡换高杉的一张遥星战斗天使卡，但是被高杉拒绝了，”桂低头，抱手回忆，“我本来以为孤立他两天他就会同意，但是已经是第三天的黎明，高杉仍然没有交换的意思。”

“压根不是被大家孤立了吧都是你推波助澜的错吧！遥星战斗天使就这么随随便便出现了吗！还有你们这群人战争当中到底都在干什么！”银时抓狂。

“银时，你真的不记得了吗？”桂皱眉，“你当时倒是想用一张ATK3492的攻击卡换我的防御卡，但是遥星战斗天使和我的卡片连携效果更好。我说服了你如果一起孤立高杉，就送给你两张属性卡，所以你就同意了——”

“没有同意！银桑我绝对没有同意！银桑我是绝对没有参与这种孤立同学的举动的！”

“不过那天你有点心不在焉，在我们开局的间隙去找高杉——”

“我就说嘛！银桑可是那种会帮助被霸凌同学的好孩子！”

“我有点担心你会跟高杉说什么，就偷偷跟过去，听到你在劝高杉。

‘你有好几张高攻击力的卡，那张遥星战斗天使卡拿着也没有用吧？’

‘你想搞什么？’高杉怀疑的看着你。

‘假发的防御卡我还挺需要的。’你说，‘我用这两张属性卡加这张攻击卡换你的那张攻击卡，怎么样？’

‘这两张属性卡是假发给你的吧。’高杉敏锐的问，‘别以为我不知道你在和他干什么。’

‘有什么不好的嘛。’你说，‘再说了，假发用来贿赂别人的卡有一半其实都五五分成流入你的手里了吧。’

‘别多嘴。’高杉警告你，‘也可以，不过到时候另一张防御卡要给我。’

‘那张我也需要。’你说，‘我再搭一张属性卡吧。’——”

“啊啊啊啊够了！这个无聊的回想要回想多长啊！梵卓的事情去哪里了啊！”银时一脚把桂踹出去，“话说你完全被高杉阴了啊！”

“对，当年听到这段对话时候的屈辱我一直没有忘记！”桂猛地抬头。

“给我忘记啊！”

“不过还有一个更重要的问题，困扰我多年一直没有想明白。”桂爬起来，“据我推测，高杉并不需要那张属性卡，但是他为什么同意了你的交易呢？”

“怎么都好吧！”

“现在我终于知道了，原来是因为高杉当年就暗恋——”

银时和高杉一边一个，按住桂暴揍。

“你这种时候得出这个结论有什么用啊！话说你眼里人与人的好感是有多肤浅啊！”

“啊哈哈哈哈抱歉啊，他们三个一在一起经常变成这个样子。”辰马挠头大笑，“凡赛尔小姐，您刚才到底指的是——”

“不，桂先生没有回忆错。”面前的女人微微笑了笑，“JOI OCG是Journey Of Ire Official Card Game的缩写，简称愤怒之路，不过不是地球人、而是当年血族流行的卡牌游戏。”

银时和高杉站起来，手里拎着满脸是血的桂，微微皱眉，看向女人的方向。

“凡赛尔是我的姓氏。”对方笑笑，“我叫薇薇，真不记得了？”

49

“找了你们半天，怎么在这里。”高杉抱着手，皱眉走过去，不耐烦的开口，“开作战会议了。”

“高杉先生！”趴在树后面的人低声夸张的挥手，“快看那里啊！银时先生在和女人说话！”

“银时那家伙不是万年都在fq期吗。”高杉冷笑着嘲讽，走过去远远看去，发现银时的确在和一个穿着深蓝色连衣裙的妙龄少女说话。

“这回真的不是银时先生去搭讪的啊！”周围的人震惊的表情，“是对方过来找的银时先生啊！明显是认识的人啊！那个满头乱糟糟和哔——那里一样的卷毛万年死鱼眼随手抹鼻屎除了战斗力以外作为男人一无是处的银时先生居然认识活着的正常女人——”

“喂，你是银时队里的人吗。说实话你其实很讨厌银时吧。”

高杉看着一个个擦着眼泪表情夸张银时的下属，嘴角抽了抽，心情不太美妙的站起身，向着银时和对方说话的地方走去。

“JOI OCG是你给柳田的游戏？我还挺喜欢的哦。”银时打了个哈欠，“话说原来还有隐藏属性的卡牌吗？”

“银时。”高杉打断了两个人的对话，“这位是？”

“柳田那家伙的女人。”银时死鱼眼的说，弹飞手里的鼻屎。

“——那个，不是，也不是说不是，总之……我是他的朋友。”对方脸色发红，对着高杉行了一个礼，“您一定就是高杉先生了，我叫薇薇，住在附近。”

“是吗。”高杉心情稍微晴朗了一点，看了对方一眼，淡淡，“这种离战场近的地方还是少来吧，出了事我们可救不了你。”

“非常抱歉。”对方微微鞠了一躬，“请问能带我去柳田的队伍吗？”

“柳田秀幸……是假发的七分队那里的吧？”高杉看向银时。

“好像是吧。”银时懒洋洋的说，“话说假发那家伙去干嘛了？今天上午都没见到他。”

“附近有村子在播种，去帮忙了。”高杉说。

“切，还真是闲不住的家伙。”银时扭头问，“柳田可能也不在哦。”

“我说过我要来。”薇薇笑起来，“他应该在。”

“不过柳田那家伙居然能搞到这么好的女人啊。”银时懒洋洋的手背在脑后，看着天空，随口问：“你看上他哪里了？”

“这种事情……”薇薇抿唇笑了笑，“看上了就是看上了。”

“你住在附近？”高杉开口。

“嗯，家里人都死了，只剩下我一个。” 薇薇回答。

“诶——是吗。节哀。”银时没什么诚意的说，“有家里人的话，也不会和我们这群人扯上联系吧？”

高杉白了银时一眼：“这家伙不会说话，别放在心上。”

“没事。柳田经常说起银时先生的，” 薇薇捂嘴笑了笑，“现在见到了，果然是个有趣的人。”

“有趣是什么形容啊。”银时嘴角抽了抽，耳朵有点热。

“到了。”高杉开口。

不过不用他再解释，远处已经有一个年轻的男人有点焦急地跑过来，离近了之后才勉强压下速度，快步走过来，弯腰行礼：“谢谢高杉先生，银时先生。”

“没关系。”银时说，“我正好还问了点关于JOI OCG的问题。”

柳田无奈：“抱歉，当时我真就是想着小范围的玩玩……”

“没关系，适当的娱乐也是好的。”高杉说，“假发回来了吗？”

“桂先生应该马上就回。”柳田问，“要不然在这里等一下？”

“哦，正好。”银时说，“来一局解释一下隐藏属性怎么样？”

高杉啧了一声，刚要开口讽刺，银时就扭头，挑衅的一笑：“怎么？怕自己学不会，输给银桑？”

“我可不想被你这个白痴这么说。”高杉冷笑，“来一局就来一局。”

“后来桂先生也回来了，但是正好没有事情，就继续玩了下去。”面前的少女样貌的女人，薇薇.凡赛尔笑了起来，“本来那天是去找他的，没想到最后却变成了和各位一起打牌。开始的时候还有点沮丧，后来却的确玩的很开心。”

她抬起手，向着面前的沙发做了个手势。

“有兴趣聊聊过去的回忆吗？还是说来几局JOI OCG会更好？”

50

银时和桂对视了一眼，三个人重新在沙发上坐下。

“我还记得柳田，不过你的变化的确很大。”桂的表情严肃了下来，平静的说，“如果现在你出现在这里，那么柳田……”

“桂先生觉得呢？”凡赛尔回答，“我可的确是如假包换的血族。”

“当年我们的确因为军情的泄露遭遇了奇袭，而在那次袭击中我的队伍受挫惨重，柳田也在失踪人员名单中。”桂抱手，注视着面前的女人，“你是想现在告诉我，这件事情和你有关？”

“不是很顺理成章的事情吗？”凡赛尔笑了笑，“不过已经过了这么久，想必桂先生也知道这不是你为了你的同伴复仇的场合吧？”

银时挑眉：“所以？如果我们相信你的话，你的目的是什么？”

“我对于柳田的确是真心的。至少当时是。”凡赛尔没有直接回答，又说了下去，“地球的武士……和我们血族完全不同，但是意外的符合我的胃口。事实上，相比于你们这些比我们更加强悍的怪物，我还是更喜欢更像是地球人的武士……他当年也的确是那个样子的。”

“柳田没有死。”银时说。

“对，我带他走了，你们也知道吧，关于梵卓主人的丈夫是她的眷族的说法。”凡赛尔微微一笑，“是真的哦。”

“你带走了柳田，把他转化成了眷族，然而他还是死了——”银时看着凡赛尔的表情，摇摇头，“不，他还活着。”

“他逃开了，却又回来了，还想要借我的手，向血族复仇。”凡赛尔眼睛弯弯的笑了笑，“不过如果是你们，想必这些提示也不需要吧。”

“我们对猜谜游戏没有兴趣。”高杉冷漠，“你想让我们带走他？为什么？”

“哈哈，不愧是高杉先生。”凡赛尔撑着下巴，“如果我不回答原因，你们就不会这么做吗？我之所以邀请你们前来，也是因为了解你们，不是吗。”

说着话，周围突然一阵剧烈的震动，仿佛整个梵卓的地面都被撼动了一样，面前的茶水上面漾起一圈圈的波纹。

“其他血族想要吞并梵卓已经很久了。”凡赛尔随手按了一下按钮，空中就浮现出光屏，银时他们一同抬头，就看到了外面有点混乱的场面。

十三擂主享有梵卓的特权，也签订了维护梵卓的协议，整个建筑物的外壁已经打开了炮口，在监视中可以看到夜兔的身影，拉索手握巨大的黑色雨伞，在空中一个翻滚，然后狠狠砸了下去。

但是银时他们还是一下子确认了之前的违和感。

对方的脸和气场都改变了太多，实力加强了不是一点半点，危险的感觉也和夜兔很像，但是战斗里用刀的微小习惯仍然残留着，尤其是挥伞的时候，仍然带着过去隐隐用刀的痕迹。

“我以为他死了，即便他没死，能够成功逃出去，我也打算放手了……但是他又回来了。和过去不一样，比过去更强，还以为我认不出来——”凡赛尔轻轻笑了一声，“不回答我吗武士们，他到底为什么重新回到我的身边，还是说地球的男人，真的是这么愚蠢的生物？”

四个人沉默了片刻，银时开口，轻笑了一声：“梵卓主人，地球的武士，我们自然会负责任的带走，可是也不能完全没有报酬。”

“报酬的话我已经付给你们的同伴了。”凡赛尔指了指坂本。

“要动用拯救过星球的武士可不是那么简单的事情啊。”银时偏头，看了凡赛尔一眼，“我要——你这个整个梵卓的所有权。”

凡赛尔挑眉，冷笑一声：“没有看到外面的情况吗，梵卓已经自身难保了，那种毫无用处的所有权我倒也可以转让，但也只是在浪费时间而已，不是吗？”

“啊，的确是毫无用处的。”银时淡淡，“毕竟你压根就没有让这个地方继续存留下去的打算，不是吗？”

凡赛尔皱了皱眉头。

“梵卓主人，不，薇薇小姐。”桂叹了口气，“我们固然能够说服柳田，但是我们也是当年的知情者。当年我们三只分队和敌人遭遇，双方两败俱伤，全军覆没，你真觉得我会不把事情弄个水落石出吗？”

“当年天人身上的致命伤，大多数不是刀伤，而是割裂的伤痕和动物牙齿一样的啮咬伤。这个问题我当年也没有想明白——直到这回来到这个星球，看到了血族的战斗方式。”桂平静地说，“当年并不是两败俱伤，不是吗？天人军队偷袭了我们的小队，而在那之后杀了他们的，是你。”

“桂先生。”凡赛尔站起身，平静的和他对视，“看来你的确记得不少，不过那也是过去的事情了，不是吗？那不能改变我违背柳田意愿带走了他的事实，也不能改变你们可以把他带走的事实。”

“违背意愿？”银时反问，“那他为什么现在还在这里？为什么明明已经完全改变了身份，却仍然留在了你的身边？”

“那也许是你们该回答我的问题了。”凡赛尔冷漠的说。

“那还真是凑巧，我的确知道这个问题的回答。”银时说，“而且碰巧了，不是什么复仇也好互相折磨也好，那种愚蠢的回答。”

“柳田当时已经和我提出他要离开队伍，我也同意了。”桂说，“不过碰巧，新婚礼物还没有送。”

“啊，是吗，那梵卓怎么样？”银时说。

“那不是你刚刚要过来的吗。连转让文书也没有签哦。”桂嘲讽。

“废话真多。”高杉开口，“辰马，控制住梵卓的中控系统，假发，你负责稳住内部，我和银时解决外面的进攻。”

“喂，高杉君，也许你没有记忆了，过去的总指挥官可是我哦。”桂直视前方的说，“你和银时就是两个只会挥刀胡闹的白痴而已。”

“啊，是吗，可惜我所知道的桂小太郎只是一个大脑缺根线的白痴。”高杉毫不犹豫地回答，“看起来你这些年逆生长的很成功啊。”

“你们两个都闭嘴吧。这种大闹一场的事情，还是交给白夜叉比较合适，不是吗？”银时说。

“不，我负责外面。”桂说，“银时，你不是很擅长嘴炮吗，这种解开心结的场景需要你吧。”

“凡赛尔主人最开始邀请的是高杉吧？”银时挠头，“我才懒得解决感情问题啊尤其是这种听起来就有狗血误会女人又很沉重的。”

“啊哈哈哈哈银时，实话说出来了哦，当着女士还是不要评价对方的感情哦，凡赛尔小姐脸色都黑了哦。”

“你们两个都忘了吗，我没有过去的记忆。”高杉冷漠，“外面的麻烦交给我。血族恢复能力强，你们两个脆皮的地球产武士靠后。”

“高杉君，有些话还是不要说的太满为好。”银时嗤笑，“而且你之前已经提过假发DVD的事情了吧，你其实是已经恢复记忆了的吧。”

“假发喜欢的类型不是一眼就能看出来吗？”高杉很稳，“还真蒙对了？”

“对啊！高杉！”桂扭头控诉，“你真的恢复记忆了？你别想着用这个占什么便宜？反正我是不要处理过去下属的感情问题的！”

“啧，麻烦。”银时说。

三个人扭头对视一眼，然后桂抬手按在开门键上，高杉开口：

“辰马，交给你了。”

银时挥挥手，三个人就冲了出去。

辰马：……

“啊哈哈哈哈——还真是胡闹的一群人啊，难道忘了我才是真的什么都不知道的那个人吗？”他扭头，看向凡赛尔，侧身一步，“所以？凡赛尔小姐，能够和我解释一下吗？”

凡赛尔看了三个人的背影片刻，然后摇了摇头：“……没什么好解释的了。也许我从一开始叫你来就是怀揣着这个目的……如果是他们三个人的话……一定……”

51

银时跳上屋顶，走了两步坐下，歪头看高杉：

“喝一杯？”

“我们两个还没有和好到可以说话的地步吧。”高杉头也不扭的说。

“啧，这种小学生一样的发言你还真有脸说的出口。”银时撇嘴，“别闹了，今天我也没心情。”

高杉翻身坐起来，没再和银时吵嘴，坐起来接了他的一杯酒，两个人对着月亮举了举杯祭奠今天牺牲的亡灵，然后抬起头，同时一饮而尽。

“不过今天还真的不像你。”银时安静了片刻，笑了一声，“假发说怀疑这场战役另有隐情，和这个有关？”

“啊。”高杉沉默了片刻，有点不情愿的承认，开口，“我追过去的时候看到了一个女人的人影，有点怀疑，就查了柳田的那个恋人——附近村子里，并没有一个叫做薇薇的女人。”

“是吗。”银时没有惊讶，抿了口酒，“你也看出来了吧。那个女人的动作和身形，可不是什么真正的柔弱少女。”

“但是也没有想到会真的是天人。”高杉说，“那个女人的眼神的确是真心的……天人和人类，真的有可能吗？”

“这个宇宙里还有很多我们不知道的种族吧？和我们完全不一样的，又或者和我们完全一样的。”银时漫不经心的说，“不过天人和人类啊……那什么的结构会不同吗？不会晚上还能变出什么东西来，哇，那也太劲爆——”

高杉抬腿踢向银时。

银时灵活的一滚闪开。

过了片刻，他又开口：“而且即便我们之前追究了，也不一定能改变什么，不是吗？”

“我知道。”高杉白了他一眼，“不用你来安慰我。”

他说着，放下酒杯，重新躺了下去，翘起一条腿。

银时歪头看了高杉片刻，突然勾了勾唇角，侧身靠过去，手在他眼前挥了挥。

“你觉得柳田没有死。”他说。

高杉身体僵了僵，然后抬手挥开他的手：“现在来看已经死了，我没有追究的意思。”

“谁知道呢，说不定在很久以后，在什么的地方能够遇到呢。”银时没心没肺的笑了起来，“既然不打算追究，不如乐观点。”

“很久……以后啊。”高杉抬眼看着银时，似乎没什么目的的抬起手，悬在空中，“如果那个时候还有我们在一起的话。”

银时一愣，然后笑了起来：“哈哈哈哈高杉君你刚才那个样子是不是就是所谓的中二——”

高杉脸色发黑，悬在空中的手方向一转，拍向银时的脸。

银时灵活的躲开，在房顶上躲闪来躲闪去，两个人把房顶踩的咔哧咔哧的响。

“别吵了！”桂抓狂的从下面走出来，“下面有伤员！”

银时和高杉没有太过分，两个人一前一后的从房顶跳下来，绕进后院。正好有队士打了水上来打算洗澡，银时和高杉也就跟着过去，擦擦身上残留的尘土和血污。

银时抬一边手解开腰间的腰带，一边懒洋洋的开口：“打个赌吧高杉君，会的哦。”

高杉看了他一眼，先是看银时带着笑容的表情，然后目光落在他的手拉开衣摆，露出少年带着伤痕的肩和那之下流畅肌肉线条，皮肤一如既往的过分的白。

高杉面无表情地转回脸：“不必。“

“切。“银时耸耸肩，抬手扔给他一块毛巾，抬手指了指，“肥皂给我。”

“……我当年还有一件一直没有想明白的事情。”即将走出梵卓防御圈的时候，桂突然开口，“现在也突然明白了。”

“假发，你的脑子想不明白的事情很多，不用勉强。”银时诚恳。

桂装作没听见的开口：“当年高杉在你弯腰捡肥皂的时候眼神总是很飘忽，有一回还突然转身差点摔了一跤，原来是——”

然后就被惨叫的踢出了门。

银时和高杉同时面无表情的收回了脚，面无表情的对视了一眼。

“遇到了啊。”高杉突然说。

银时一愣，然后挑挑眉：“还没有完全遇到吧？和我们说过话的只是个看起来人品不太好的夜兔而已。真正的相遇，从现在才开始。”


End file.
